Sonic and Shadow in Rainbow Rocks
by pyrus0zero
Summary: What happens when right before Elise could blow out the flame, Mephiles interferes and causes Sonic and Shadow to get teleport to Canterlot High? Find out as they are thrown into another world and help 7 certain girls.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver flew down to the platform where their friends were waiting for them. Each in their super form having just beaten the deminsional monster known as Solaris. When they got to there, they and their friends looked forward to see lights flowing out of the creature. Suddenly there was a giant flash and everything turned black exept for a tiny flame. In the void was Elise, Sonic, and Shadow.

"Did you destory it?" Elise asked.

Shadow looked down and saw something, "No, we didn't"

Sonic followed Shadow's gaze and said, "That is the true form of Solaris"

Elise looked down and saw a shining light growing brighter until it engulfed them. They suddenly found themselves in a farmiliar hallway. They looked ahead and saw a small white fire infront of them. Elise couldn't help think back to when she first as Solaris.

/Flashback/

Her and her father stood infront of the chamber holding a small flame. As they both leaned in, he said," Look Elise. This is Solaris, the flame of hope."

Elise leaned in more and said, "It's so beautiful."

"When the flame has grown large enough, our would will change. Solaris will allow us to control time and move through history. People will be able to recify past mistakes and avoid bitter fate."

"Will we be able to see momma?" Elise asked her dad full of hope.

He smiled at her. "Yes, Elise. We'll both be able to see your mother once again."

The king patted her on the head while she smiled. She looked at him and nodded happily. They then turned to walk away just before taking one more look at Solaris.

/flashback over/

The group walked towards the camber and stare at the Solaris. Elise smiled and said, "This is where everything begain. Who knew such a tiny flame could bring such devastation?"

As Elise opened the chamber, Shadow said, "Even the greatest of forests can be taken town by the smallest of sparks."

Elise nodded in agreement. She reaching in and grabbed Solaris. "If we put out this flame, Solaris will never exist, and then we'll never have to worry about the Flames of Disater, Right?"

Sonic and Shadow nodded.

Elise face then turned sad. "But our encounter..." She then turned to Sonic. "You and I will never meet. It will never have happened." The hedgehogs could see her growing more and more sad. "I ... To tell the truth, I don't car what happens to the world!"

"Elise," Sonic started as she looked to him. "Just smile."

Elise gathered up her couage and was about to blow out the flame. Suddenly before she could, the felt the ground shake and energy pulsing behind them. They all turned to see ...

"Mephiles?!" They yelled shocked that the dark being was infront of them. It was indeed Mephiles, but he looked hurt and could bearly stand.

"But how? You should be trapped with Solaris!" Shadow yelled at his doppelganger.

"Just before you destoryed Solaris, a small fraction of me escaped," Mephiles laughed at the fools. "Did you really think you could be rid of me the easily?"

"Honestly? Yeah, we did," Sonic replied stepping up.

"Then allow me to change that!" Mephiles yelled as he charged that them.

"Elise hurry!" Sonic yelled as he and Shadow ran at mephiles.

Each of the three powered up a move and threw their arms forward .Sonic using his wind, shadow using a chaos spear, and Mephiles use his time powers. At the same their attacks hit, Elise blow out the flame. Suddenly a hole opened between the hedgehogs and dark being and sucked them in.

/

In another universe, seven girls were sitting in a cafe. One of them handed a drink to a girl with purple hair. She had purple eyes, wears a light blue shirt and purple skirt with sparkle and purple cold legs and Purple and pink legwarmers with black dress shoes. Her name was Twilight sparkle. In this world she as a human girl, in another she was a princess alicon.

"Oh, I do hate that you've had to return ina time of crisis. We have so much catching upi to do," a girl with purple her too said. She wore a pale blue shirt with elbow-length sleeves, a lilac skirt with three diamondson it, lilac boots with blue and violet accents, a blue diamond barrette and a violet designer belt. Her name was Rarity.

"For starters, a certain blue-haired guitar player was just asking about you," a blond girl with a southern accent said. She wore a white short sleeve shirt with green in the middle, a jean skirt, cowgirl boots with apples on them and a cowgirl hat. Her name, Applejack

"Flash Sentry was asking about me?" Twilight blushed while playing with her hair. She then looked around and saw her friends were giving her a knowing smile. She cleared her throat and tried to compose herself. "Ahem. Isn't that nice?"

"Perhaps you could give us just the slightest bit of gossip from your world," Rarity said sipping her coffee.

"She's got an official tittle now," a purple dog on a pink haired gilrs lap said. He was a purple dog with some green hairs on him and had a collar with spikes on it. Like Twilight, he was from another world and served as Twilight's assistant. Name Spike

The girlhad light pink hair with curls at each end, ivory yellow skin, teal eyes, and pink eyebrows. Her clothing attire consists of a butterfly clip in her hair, a white tank-top, a grass-green skirt with three butterflies, knee-high pink socks with white polka dots, and grass-green boots. She was Fluttershy

Spike imitated a trumpet fanfare and said, "The princess of friendship!"

"Wow! That's really impressive," a girl with red and yellow hair said. She had a puple T-shirt with a red and yellow sun on it with maching yin and yang in the center, a biker jacket over it, an orange skirt with a strip of yellow and purple on it and black and purple boots. She was Sunset Shimmer. She was not only from the same world as Twilight Sparkle, but also studied under Princess Celestia. Unfortunatly her ambition to be greater lead her to abandon her studies and travel to another world. After a few 'mishaps', she finally learned what Celestia was trying to teach her. She looked down sadly. "Guess you really were Princess Celesia's prized pupil."

"She's even got her own castle." Spike bragged.

"A castle?! You have your own castle!" Rarity yelled getting in Twilight's face and grabbing on to her. She quickly caught herself as her friend stared at her before taking out a handkerchief to clean some of the drick of Twilight's shirt she made spill. "Ooh, lovely."

When she was done, Twilight asked, "What's new here? I mean, besides your school becoming the target of dangerous magical creatures from Equestria?"

"Yeah. So that isn't exactly the only strange thing that's happened since you left," a girl with long, rainbow colored hair with bangs hanging in the right side of her face. Her clothing consists of a blue short-sleeved button up shirt and a white shirt with a cloud with a rainbow lightningbolt logo on the chest. Her lower half consists of tight-fitting black bike shorts underneath a pink and white skirt, rainbow colored knee socks, and light blue Converse style high top boots. For accessories, she wears rainbow colored wristbands. Her name was Rainbow Dash. She pulled out her phone from her backpack and showed Twilight a video of her playing her guitar while gaining pony ears, a pony tail, and wings. "Pretty sweet, huh? It happens to all of us when we play."

Twilight thought for a moment and said, "My crown was returned to Equestria, but some of it's magic must have remind here at Canterlot High. Now that we're all back together, we can use that magic on the sirens. Just like when we were able to use it on Sunset Shimmer. When she turned into that horrifying winged monster" Twilight realise what she just said and turned to Sunset Shimmer. "No offence."

"None taken." Sunset Shimmer said sadly before give a small laugh and smile. "I'm used to it."

"They'll never know what hit them!" Rainbow Dash yelled excitedly before show off some karate moves.

Applejack caught one of her punches and smiled, "We got nothing to worry about now that Twilight's back."

"Oh. I'm pretty sure I could find something to worry about." Fluttershy said looking down before smiling. "But It won't be the sirens!"

"The sooner we do this, the better," Twilight agreed before asking the group. "Any idea where the Dazzlings might be?"

A girl with big pink hair waved her hand while drinking a rootbeer float. She had frizzy, big bright pink hair and pale pink skin. She has blue eyes and wears a white shirt with a heart on it. She wears a blue jacket over her shirt. She wears a pink skirt with balloons on it. She also wears blue boots with pink bows on them. She was Pinkie Pie.

She stopped waving to finish her drink and said while looking in her glass, "There's a big party tonight for all the bands who signed up to be in the showcase. That would include the Dazzlings.

Everyone smiled at that idea. Twilight wiped a smug on Pinkie's cheek. "Looks like we have a party to crash.

/

At the party, everyone was staying in their own groups while glairing at the other groups. Meanwhile six out of the seven girls were at the table keeping an eye out for the sirens. Pinkie was stuffing her face with cookies. In one group, Snips and Snails were throwing gang signs at Flash Sentry's band.

Flash was about to punch one of them before stoping himself. He turned around and said angrily, "I'm gonna get more punch. As he walked away, he bumpped into someone. Her caught her before she could fell and saw it was a certain Pony princess. "Twilight?"

"Hehe ... Bumped ... into ... always... doing," Twilight Sparkle said trying to make word but couldn't.

Flash stood her up. "What are you doing here? You came back for the big compition, right?"

"Something like that."

"Not that there's gonna be any real compition. No one here want this as bad as my band does," Flash said proudly as the Dazzling entered the room.

Rainbow Dash notice the dazzlings looking over their work. She took a piece of chocolate and then though it at Twilight. Twiliight turned around and saw Rainbow Moving her head in a certain direction. Twilight turned and saw three girls looking around with a smug look.

"Can you excuse me for just a minute?" Twilight said before she and the others follow, but not before Pinkie stashed some cookies in her hair.

The sirens looked over the room and saw everyone arguing. The lead girl with luminous vivid orange with luminous vivid gold highlights, Adagio, mock surprise, "Oh, no! No one's mingling! It's like there's some kind of underlying tension that could bubble to the surface at any minute!"

A girl with moderate cerulean and dark blue hair, Sonata, looked at the drink in her hand and said worried, "It the fruit punch, isn't it? I knew I used to much grape juice."

Adagio sighed. "It's not the fruit punch. It's us!"

"But the punch is awful too", a girl with moderate purple with moderate turquoise highlights in two pony tails said. Aria.

"What do you know about good fruit punch?Sonata questioned Aria."

"More than you."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"This is just the kick off party, girls," Adagio said evilly. "Imagine what a tissy they'll be in when the battle of the bands starts."

"There isn't gonna be a battle of the bands!" Twilight yelled at them. "We're gonna make sure of that!"

Sunset Shimmer nodded as her friends prepared to attack the Dazzlings.

"Alright girls. Lets do this," Twilight said as she and her friends joined hands. As they did energy started to form above them. The dazzling looked worried at was happening. "Friendship is mag..."

Twilight didn't get to finish as two objects fell and it the ground. One between the two groups while the other hit the snack table and broke it. Everyone stood in shock until Rainbow Dash let go of her friends hands at went to see the one in front of them. She was shocked to see it was a guy. He had blue spiky hair with green glasses in it, a white shirt and a blue short sleeve hoodie, white gloves, blue pants, red and white shoes and four rings on his right hand.

The stranger groaned before coming to. Rainbow Dash couldn't help but stare as he revealed his green eyes. He stood up while shaking his head. He gave a quick look around before asking, "Where am I?"

"Um, your at Canterlot High," Rainbow answer still staring at him.

"Canterlot High? Where in Mobius is that?" The bluenette asked before looking around for someone. "Shadow! Where are you?"

"Chaos Blast!" A voice yelled from under the table rubble before it was all blown away by some yellow energy.

When the smoke cleared it showed a teen with black hair and red highlights. He had a black shirt on with a strange symbol in the center, a black jacket, fingerless gloves with yellow ring around his wrist, black pants with a spiked knee pad on his left leg, red, white and black shoes, a black choker around his neck, and he had three ring on his left hand. Twilight and Pinkie couldn't help but notice his red eyes.

"Over here," he said as he got up.

When to two saw each other they both yelled, "AAAHHH! What happened to you? What happened to me? What happened to you?"

The two look at themselves then each other. The blue head said, "We're ... human."

The dark hair looked around before asking, "Where's Mephiles?"

"He's not here I think."

"Um ... Excuse me?" Twilight asked getting the duo's attention. "But who are you two?"

The blue hair smirk and said, " I'm Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog. Adventurer and the Fastest thing alive!"

"Shadow. Shadow the hedgehog. The ultimate lifeform and master of chaos," the other said.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone stared at the duo who just introduced themselves as Sonic and Shadow. No one knew what to make of it. Above that, They were calling themselves Hedgehogs. One claimed to be the fastet thing alive while the other called himself the ultimate life form. Everyone was speech until a craking sound was heard. The energy from the portal caused part of the roof to fall. Straight onto the Crusader. Before anyone could react, Sonic and Shadow ran to the rescue.

"Shadow. You go high, I'll go low," Sonic yelled.

"Right!" Shadow yelled.

Shadow jumped high in the air and with one punch destroyed the rock. At the same time Shadow jumped, Sonic used his speed and in the blink of an eye, Sonic grabbed the Sweetiebell and Scootaloo and got them out of the way. Unfortunatly one piece of the rock was still heading for Apple Bloom.

"Apple Bloom! Look out!" Applejack yelled at her sister, but she was too frozen in fear.

The second Shadow's feet touch the ground and Sonic put the kids down, they turned and shot their techniques at the last piece. "Chaos spear/Sonic wind!"

The two attack collided with the rock and completely oblitarated it. Everyone was shock at what they just witness. The two strangers not only saved the kids, but used strange powers to do it. In a blur of pink, Pinkie Pie was zipping back and forth between the two.

"Wow! That was amazing! How did you do that? You two are hedgehogs? Where are you from? Are you from another world like Twilight? What's it like there? Do you wanna be friends? Do you have a girlfriend?" Pinkie Pie asked both but that last one to Shadow.

The former hedgehogs looked at each other, then back to her before Shadow said, "In order: thanks, yes, Mobius, yes, it's ok, sure, and no."

Pinkie's face lite up as she then started to jump up and down. "Maybe you guy can help us against the Dazzlings!"

"Who are the Dazzlings?" Sonic asked.

"They're the Dazzlings," Pinkie pointed at a trio of girls. "They're a group of demons trying to take over the world with their mind controling music."

"Really?" Shadow questioned as he and sonic looked at them.

"Let's do this, Shadow," Sonic said as winds started to swirl around him.

"Right," Shadow said as yellow energy started to flow out of him.

They were about to charge at the girls until someone yelled, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?"

As everyone turned their heads to see a woman with rainbow hair and another with purple hair, Sonic and Shadow's powers despelled. They were principal Celestia and her sister vice-principle Luna. In front of them was two new teens, the Rainbooms, the Dazzlings, and a roof with a missing piece.

"Well?" Luna asked eyeing everyone.

"Principle Celestia! Those new kids were about to be mean us," Adagio faked a plea.

"Is that so?" Celestia looked at the two boys.

"Kinda?," Sonic answer awkardly.

"Well, if you two feel that you need to settle something with these girl then why not do it in a peaceful way?"

"Such as?" Shadow inquied.

Celestia show the boys a flyer. "The battle of the band compition."

Sonic and Shadow knew something was up with the two women, but had to let it go. Sonic leaned over to Shadow and whispered, "What do you think, Shadow?"

Shadow thought for a moment before answering, "We're in a different world so we might as well play along."

Sonic nodded before turning to the Dazzlings. "We accept and we'll beat you and anyone in our way!"

This caused everyone except the rainbooms to yell at the two. Adagio smirked as things were turing in her favor. "This group is seriously overconfident. They think they can beat everybody! Claiming that it will be so easy."

"Not if the Great and and Powerful Trixie has anything to say about it!" Trixie yelled in third person.

"Whatever Trixie! Nobody is gonna be us. Esspecally to some newbies like them," Flash yelled with his band backing him up. "We're the best here at CHS!"

"No, the Crusaders are goning to win!" Applebloom yelled back.

Soon enough everyone was arguing except for the few. The dazzling stood back and enjoyed while they sucked up a green mist, the rainbooms looked around conserned, and Sonic and Shadow were looking around cautiously.

Once the sirens were finished, Adagio notice to Rainbooms weren't under their spell. "I think we found what we're looking for. Or rather it found us." She smiled to her sisters but Sonata don't get it. "Magic! Don't you see? Everone else has fallen under our spell, but not these girl. These girls are special"

They smirked as the watch the girls sneaked out. Aria turned her head and saw Sonic and Shadow sneaking out the window. She nugged her sisters and said, "Those boy are pretty special too."

Sonata smiled and said, "Not to mention cute."

"If we can get their powers plus the girls, We'll be invencible," Aragio agreed. "Plus it will be great to have some cute boys as our slaves."

/

Outside at the front of the school, the girls were having a meeting.

"It doesn't make any sense," Twilight said. "I shoud have been able to create the spark that would help us break their spell. That's how it worked before!"

"But to defeat me, you drew magic from the crown I was wearing," Sunset Shimmer added.

"Those aren't opponents you can't beat with sheer force," a voice said to the side. The girls turn their heads and saw Sonic and Shadow standing there.

Pinkie Pie jumped up and ran over to them. She gasp and said, "You're those boys that fell from the sky."

"Yeah, that's us," Sonic said laughed nervously as she got in their faces. "Just dropping by."

"What did you mean when you said we can't beat them with sheer force?" Rainbow Dash asked them.

"Think about it. You said they use mind controling music, right?" Shadow asked Pinkie pie.

She nodded while jumpping up and down. "Yep. Yep."

"Then we should fight fire with fire."

"Or in this case: music with music," Sonic added.

"That's right!" Sunset Shimmer yelled. "Their magic comes from music so we need to use the same kind of magic to beat them."

"That's it!" Twilight said getting an idea. "Girls, when you play music that you transform now right?"

"Yep," Applejack answered. "Ears, tail, the whole shabang."

"So maybe the way to use that magic to defeat the sirens is by play a musical counterspell,"

"You mean like a song?" Fluttershy asked.

"Uh-hu. And in order to free everyone who's been exposed to the siren's spell, we'll need them all to hear it."

Everyone thought for a moment until it came to Rarity. She shot up and said, "The band compition. That's the next time we can be certain everyone will be at the same place at the same time."

"Guess the Rainbooms are the band to beat," Applejack said putting a hand on Rainbow Dash's shoulder.

"You mean 'the Rainbooms and the Freedom Fighters," Sonic interupted.

"What do you mean by that?" Rainbow Dash asked getting up.

"We're entering as well and will help you guys out," Sonic answered.

"And why would we need you help?" Rainbow walked over to them.

"Two bands are better than one," Sonic smirked. "Plus, are you afraid of a little compition?"

"Ha, as if," Rainbow laughed in Sonic's face. Everyone could see sparks flying between the two until Shadow and Applejack pulled them away from eachother.

"As he was saying. This way, things will be easier for both of us and we'll have a better chance at defeating the Dazzlings."

"That would make sense," Twilight thought for a moment then said, "Ok. Let's do it! I'm Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends: Rainbowdash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, my dog Spike, and you've met Pinkie pie."

Shadow and Twilight shook hands. While Shadow smiled at her, Twilight couldn't help looking away while blushing. Pinkie saw this and unknowingly felt jealous at it.

"Well now that's settled. I think its best if Twilight becomes the newest member," Rarity said. The girls, except for Sunset Shimmer, happily agreed and crowded around Twilight.

"So what are you gonna play? Triangle? Sousaphone? Theremin? " Pinkie asked Twilight while blowing the second intrument in her face then playing a eerie sound with the third. "So magical."

"I think I might take a little to long to learn how to play something with these," Twilight said moving her hands around.

"You've never used your hands before?" Shadow asked.

"I'm from another world where I'm a pony princess," Twilight answered.

"A pony princess?" Shdow raised one eyebrow then laughed. "Well considering we're talking hedgehogs from another world. I have no right to criticize."

"Are there only hedgehogs in your world?"

"No. Our world is full of talking animals."

Futtershy gasped, "You have talking animals in your world? Oh I would love to go there."

Twilight thought for a moment and said, "I think I'll just sing."

"Like in lead singer?" Rainbow Dash asked instantly going to Twilight's side. "Cuz that's usally my gig. This being my band and all."

"It's 'our' band," Applejack cut in. "And of course as lead singer. She's the one with the magical know how to help us pull this thing off."

"Ok, fine," Raindbow Dash said. "I'll just use this as a chance to home my already insanely good guitar skills"

Shadow leaned over to Pinkie and wrispered, "Can't you say 'Ego much?"

Pinkie giggled and said, "You're funny."

"It's only temporary," Twilight said. "And we don't have to win. We just have to proform during the first round of the compition."

"So let's get cracking on that counter-spell," Rainbow Dash said exitedly.

"Well that's it I don't know any," Twilight admitted nervously be for turning to the Freedom Fighters. "What about you guys?"

"Don't ask me. Shadow's the magical one." Sonic pointed at his dark look a like.

"What I thought you both were magic."

"No. Sonic controls wind, while I harness the chaos force." Shadow explained. "And I don't know one ether."

Every sighed sadly after hearing that. Seeing her friends getting depressed, Twilight said, "But I'm sure we can figure out how to write one"

"Totally!" Spike said. "Twilight can write spells like it's nobodys business. That's Pretty much how she became a princess in Equstria."

"Technically I helped finish a spell," Twilight admitted. "And there was a little more to it than that Spike."

"Yeah, whatever," Spike said.

"So the dog can talk," Sonic said crouching down to Spike's level.

"So your not surpised?" Spike asked a little dissapointed.

"We're talking hedgehog back in Mobius," Sonic answered. "A talking animal meeting another isn't all that surprising

"I've got this," Twilight said.

"That might be easier said then done, Twilight," Shadow said. "Learning spells is one thing creating one is another."

"I have to try," Twilight said as she picked up her dog. "Come on, Spike."

"We should get going too," Sonic said as Shadow nodded before they turned away.

"Wait." Applejack stopped them. "Where y'all going?"

"Well the last time we were here, Spike and I spent the night at the libary," Twilight answered.

"And we just come to this world so it's not like we have a play to stay either," Sonic replied.

"Are you crazy? We're bestie now ! Slumber party at my house!" Pinkie yelled before hugging Twilight. As all the girl got exited, Pinkie turned to the boys. "You guys too!"

This made Sonic and Shadow a little uncomfortable.

"Slumber parties are more of a ... girl thing," Sonic said looking away.

"Plus do you think your folk will mind boys in the house?" Shadow added.

"I just live with my sister so it's ok," Pinkie smiled. Sonic and Shadow looked as eachother then back at Pinkie Pie.


	3. Chapter 3

In front of Pinkie Pie's house, stood seven girls and two boys. Unsurpising it was a pink two story house. The roof looked like it was a darker shade of pink and the bushes where shaped like bolloons. The trail to the down had an asorted colored rocks and there was a grey car in the drive way.

Pinkie was jumping up and down and said, "Welcome to my home! Oh and it likes like my sister, Maud is here!"

The girls went in while the boys jsut stared at the house. Sonic leaned over to Shdow and asked, "Are we really going into a pink house for a girl's slumber party just to have a place to stay?"

"Like you said, we need a place," Shadow sighed before following the girls. "Let's get this over with."

Inside they went to the living room and met a grey skin woman with a plain expression. She had straight long purple hair and wore a greenish blue sweater. She took a look at all the people her sister brought in before stopped at Sonic and Shadow. She gave them a studying look before asking, "Pinkie, who are these two?"

"Oh that's Shadow and Sonic. They're two powerful hedgehogs from another world to help us battle these witches from Twilight's world in a battle of the bands compition, but since they just came here they don't have a place to stay so can they stay here please?" Pinkie said/asked her sister.

"Sure," Maud saided walking away. Before she left, she turned to the boys. "You two sleep on the couch."

Even though she said it calmly, Sonic and Shadow could feel the killer intent behind it. They both gulped before nodding they're heads. Pinkie smiled and gave a sister a hug, "Oh thank you! Thank you!"

Pinkie let got before going into the kitchen to grab some snacks. Sonic leaned over to Rainbow Dash and wrispered, "Are they really related?"

Rainbow Dash leaned to him and replied, "Yeah, but we have a hard time believing it too."

Sonic and Rainbow Dash smiled to eachother. Once they notice what they were doing, they looked away blushing. Shadow went to the kitchen to see if Pinkie need any help while everyone else went to Pinkie's room. In the kitchen, Pinkie was using a chair to grab some chips. Suddenly the chair tipped over and she fell down. Pinkie Pie waited for the impact, but it didn't come.

When she opened her eyes she saw she was in Shadow's arms. Shadow smiled and said, "Thanks for dropping by."

Pinkie blushed while Shadow held her. Once she was on her feet, she laughed nervously before quickly running up to her room. Shadow looked confused at this before looking down. He reached down and grabbed the forgotten bag of chips before folloing her.

/

Later everyone was in Pinkie's room doing their own thing. Sonic and Rainbow Dash were playing a video game against eachother while Applejack watched, Fluttershy were playing with Spike, Pinkie Pie was on her labtop, Sunset Shimmer and Rarity were geting on her phone, and Shadow and Twilight were working in their own books.

"Status update: okey dokey lokey," Pinkie Pie said as she typed happily before stealing a quick glance at Shadow. "And met a really nice guy."

Rarity just finished setting up her phone and took a selfie with Sunset and Fluttershy. When she took a look at it she saw, Spike had made a funny face in the background. Rarity turned to Spike annoyed while the other girls laugh.

Sonic was making angry face while Rainbow Dash had a smug look on her face. They were playing a racing game and Rainbow was in the lead while Sonic was trying to pass her. They were in the the final lap and she then felt like bragging.

"You wanna pass me. But you can't pass me. You can't ..." Rainbow stopped when she saw the screen. "You passed me?"

"Drift the turn, speed ahead, nos, and finish!" Sonic jumped up and got in Rainbow's face. "Take that!"

"Well looks like you lose, Rainbow," Applejack laughed at her friends missfortune.

"Yeah, whatever," Rainbow pouted. She turn to Shadow and Twilight. "Hey you two. How the counter-spell coming?"

"Huh? Oh good. Great." Twilight said flipping through the pages of her book. "Shadow?"

"It's getting there," Shadow said without looking away from his book.

Twilight turned to her animal loving friend and said, "Thanks for letting me use your notebook, Fluttershy. I really like the song you wrote for the Rainboom."

"Thanks," She said before sighing sadly looking at Rainbow Dash who was demanding a rematch with Sonic. "Hopefully one day we'll get a chance to play it."

Rarity sat next to Twilight and said, "Twilight, I think I speak for all of us when i say: I don't know what we were have done if you haven't come back."

"Uh huh," her friends agreed.

"Thanks girls. And I appreciated you boys helping us out," she said as she and her friends turn to the guys.

"No prob," Sonic said. "Besides like we're gonna let you girls have all the fun."

Suddenly the doorbell ranged. Pinkie Pie jumped up and said, "Pizzas here!"

"Last one there has to pay for it!" Sonic yelled before taking off and was quickly follow by the rest.

Twilight still sat where she was and looked sadly at what was really in the book. She sighed before putting the book in the drewer. "Are you coming, Twilight?" a voice behind her asked.

This made her jump and fall to the ground. She looked up and saw Shadow was still in the room. He walked over and offered her a hand. Twilight accepted it was pulled onto her feet. She laughed before saying, "Shadow. You surpised me."

"Sorry about that," Shadow appologized.

They both stood there in silence until Twilight chose to break it, "Shadow?"

"Yes?"

"I..."

"Hey!" Sonic yelled from down stairs. "Hurry up you two before its all gone!"

Shadow chuckled before taking Twilight's hand. She blushed at this. She quickly looked that their hands then back to Shadow's face. He smiled before saying, "Come on."

Twilight smiled. She nodded and said, "Ok."

/

Later that night while everyone was alseep, one pony princess was still awake. She quietly grab to book and went downstairs to work. She put the pen in her mouth and started to write like that. After a while she looked over what she did and shook her head.

She spit the pen out and signed, "No thats not gonna work."

"Hey Twilight," a vioce said behind her. For a second she thought it was Shadow again, but saw it was Sunset Shimmer. "Your up late."

Twilight smiled nervously and hid her work. "Just looking over the counter-spell. We only get one shot at this it has to be perfect."

"That maybe true, but you still need rest," another voice said and this time it was Shadow, but this time he was shirtless.

Twilight stare at him for a quick second before she caught herself. She shook her head and asked. "Shadow? What are you doing up?"

"The couch was a little hard to sleep on," he replied while rubbing his neck. He grabbed a glass of water and leaned againsted the counter. "So what are you girls doing up?"

"I wanted to look over the counter-spell," Twilight replied.

"Couldn't sleep," Sunset replied. "Are you guys gonna be ok? The compation starts tomarrow and you and Sonic don't get any practice in."

"We'll be fine," Shadow smiled. "Besides we have a plan."

"We really are lucky you guys here," Sunset said opening the fredge behind her.

"That's what everyone keeps tellin me," Twilight said saddly. Shadow looking down at her and gave her a questioning look.

Who need this much whip cream?" Sunset Shimmer asked no one. "Must be nice to have everyone always looking to you for answers to their problems instead of waiting for you to cause a problem."

"Just because everyone expects something from you doesn't mean it guaranteed to happen."

"But that doesn't stop them from expecting it."

"It only makes things harder because the last thing you wanna do is..."

"Let everybody down," Twilight and Sunset said at the same time.

Once they realized what they said they smiled to eachother while shadow smiled at them while taking a sip of his water. Sunset closed to fridge, Everyone saw that Maud was standing right in front of her. Sunset jumped back, Twilight gasped, and Shadow spit out his water.

"Boulder was hunger," Maud said as she pulled up a small rock.

She reach in a cabinet and took out a box of creakers. As she poured the creakers on the rock, Sunset walked back from Maud while Shadow cleaned up the water. Maud then turned and walked away with the rock and creakers.

"I still can't get over the fact that she's related to Pinkie Pie," Sunset wrispered to Twilight and Shadow.

"You and me both," Twilight wrispered back.

"Same here," Shadow added.

They all smiled before Sunset Shimmer yawned and said, "I better get some sleep. Good luck with the counter-spell you two. Not that you'll need it. It must be a cakewalk for a princess and the ultimate life form."

As Sunset Shimmer walked away, Twilight looked down sadly. Shadow put his hand on her shoulder and asked, "Whats wrong, Twilight?"

"Shadow," Twilight started.

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could ... um help me?"

"What do you mean?"

Twilight slide the notebook to Shadow. He looked inside and chuckled a bit. She looked offended until he pulled out his and passed it to her. Once see looked over it, she saw the book was completely blank. This made her laugh.

Shadow smiled to hear. "Looks like we both need help."

She smiled back to him. "Looks like it."

Little did they know they started leaning towards eachother. Once they saw this, they instantly backed away and hid their blushes with eachother's book. When both finally turned to eachother, Shadow said, "Before writing a counter-spell, you should learn how to write."

"Yeah, but like I said before. I"m not use to having hands."

"You know I can teach you how to write."

"Really?" Twilight asked excitedly.

"Sure." Shadow sat down next to her. "But in exchange, tell me about things in your world."

Twilight got nervous having Shadow so close to her. "I don't know where to start."

Shadow picked up a pen and gave it to Twilight. "How about at the begining?"

"Ok, but only if you tell me about your's" Twilight too the pen and Shadow nodded. "The world of Equestia is ruled by two sisters..."

/

Back at an empty school, a black mist was forming. The mist started to swirl around and lightning came from it. Soon a hand started to reach out of it until the whole being was out. The being looked around and said, "Where am I? Doesn't matter. For soon, this world will taste darkness and destruction! But first I must make sure those two pay for what they have done. Especially you, SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!"


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Twilight woke up to find herself leaning on the table she and Shadow was working on. She looked around and saw Shadow was no where to be found. As she stood up, she notice there was a blanket covering her from her shoulders. This brought a smile to her face. She must have fallen asleep and Shadow put it on her.

She moved to the living room and saw both Sonic and Shadow were missing. She looked around those but saw not only was she the only girl awake, but Sonic and Shadow was no where to be found. She shrugged her shoulders and went to the bathroom to freshen up. On her way there she saw Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie exiting her room.

"Morning girls!" Twilight said to them.

"Morning, Twi," Rainbow yawned.

"Morning," Pinkie said still full of energy.

"Y'all going to the bathroom too?"

"Yeah, gotta get ready so we can kick those Siren's butt!" Rainbow smashed her fist into her hand. Pinkie nodded.

"Well, let's go together,"

Rainbow and Pinkie agreed. Once they got close to the door, they heard voices and running water. They all leaned their ears to the door to listen better.

"How long do you think we'll be hear Shadow?" One voice asked with a swishing sound. Obviously it was Sonic and it sounded like he was brushing his teeth.

"Who knows." another voice replied. That was Shadow and by the sound of it he was taking a shower. The thought of that made Twilight and Pinkie's faces red. "We might be here forever."

"Seems a little boring here though. Other than this Sirens business, there doesn't look like much happens here."

"True."

"And school? Really!?"

Well at least one of us can easily go through it."

"Oh sure. If I had the top minds of the world to teach me in a orbiting space station and have the brain of a computer, I'd be smart too." They girls didn't know what to make of that.

"No, you would't. You can barely sit still for one minute."

"Hehe. Yeah you right. Can't we just use the chaos emeralds to make a portal there? We made a portal to Silver's world."

"No we can't. We only got to silver's world cause it was not only connected to our own, but because it was alternate future version of it. Where we are now is a completely different universe that's maybe light years from Mobius. We're very lucky we didn't end up at scattered atoms. Beside even if we could, Just the two of us can't make that big a jump even with all seven."

"Hard to believe to chaos emerald were turned into these rings."

This made the the girls sad, but couldn't tell what was sadder. That they wanted to leave or the fact that they can't. Twilight figured out how to travel in between her two world, but Sonic and Shadow could never return to their home. Never see any of their friend again.

"(sigh) I am gonna miss everyone, but mostly beating up Eggman."

"Yeah. I'm kinda worried about that. Do you think everyone will be alright without us?"

"Everyone, yeah. Amy, no. Hehehe. She's probably missing you like crazy." Rainbow Dash narrowed her eyes in jealousy.

"What about Rouge? Won't she miss you too?" Sonic asked after spitting. This time it was Pinkie and Twilight's turn to be jealous.

"It's not like that. We're only Teammates, nothing more."

"Same with me and Amy."

"Exept Rouge doesn't stalk me where every I go. Hand me a towel. Thanks."

"Hehe. True and I'm especially not gonna miss that hammer of hers."

"Or her surprise hugs while getting us mixed up." Sonic and Shadow shared a laugh. "So ... what's between you and rainbow head?"

Rainbow Dash's face turned completely red when she heard that. They heard Sonic talk nervously. "Rainbow Dash? There's nothing between us."

"You mean 'not yet'"

"Well ... I ... she ...we're." If it was possible, Rainbow Dash's face was getting redder. Rainbow Dash turned her head and saw Twilight and Pinkie were laughing at her. She then glared at them.

"Hehehehe. You so got a thing for her."

"Oh yeah? What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Don't think I didn't notice you getting close to two certain girls." This time it was Twilight and Pinkie's turn to blush while Rainbow Dash smiled at them

"There isn't anything between me, Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie."

"I didn't say 'Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie'. I just said 'two certain girls'. And don't you mean 'not yet." They could practically see Sonic's smug face as he just used Shadow's own word against him.

"Whatever let's go!"

They suddenly heard the door unlock. They quickly hid themselves in the nearest room. They left a creak in the door and saw Sonic and Shadow leaving the bathroom. Once they were gone, the three let out a breath they were holding.

"What are you doing here?" a voice asked surprising them. They turned and saw Maud.

"Umm nothing." Rainbow replied nervously. "What are you doing here?"

Maud gave her a blank look. "This is my room."

The girls looked around and saw it was indeed her room. It look like a stranded bedroom except it had rocks everywhere. All the rocks were on shelves and labeled. On the nightstand was Boulder.

"Umm we're just gonna go now"

"... ok"

With that they left and went to the bathroom. Once they were done, the went down stairs. When they got there, the saw, Sonic laying on the couch with an apple in hand watching TV and Shadow working in his book with a cup of coffee. None of the girls could face them so they when into the kitchen to grab their breakfast.

Once the rest of the Rainbooms were down, they all met in the living room. Sonic was sitting in a chair turned backwards, Shadow was leaning against a wall. Twilight, Pinkie, Rarity were on the couch with Sunset Shimmer sitting on the arm rest, and Fluttershy and Applejack were sitting in chairs.

"So what's the plan?" Sonic asked.

"Well firstly we should practice the counter-spell," Twilight answered.

"Well we can practice it and ma family's farm. They won't mind," Applejack said. "But What about you guys?"

"Me and Shadow will tag along. Just think of us as your audience." Sonic replied.

"Alrighty. Let's go!"

/

Once they got there, they set up in Applejacks's garage. After they were set and in play, Twilight pulled out her book. Soon she began to sing while the rest played. Unfortunately the song wasn't good. It was terrible. So bad, but they kept on trying.

"Hey, hey, listen.

We've got a message for you

We're not all alike

But our friendship is true

Yeah, we're really different

But we still get along

So hey, hey, listen to our song

You may think you're in control

But we're here to prove you wrong

With the friendship in our music

With the power of our song

Gonna stomp our feet, clap our hands

With the magic of friendship

Gonna stop your evil plan

"That sounded way better than the last five times you played it," Spike said trying to be nice.

"Nope," Big Mac said walking by with a bucket full of apples.

"How can I say this gently?" Shadow thought for a moment. "Sonic?"

"It sounded so bad, I wanted to rip my ears off and burn them," Sonic said plainly.

"That was gently?" Sunset asked.

"I think it's pretty obvious what's going wrong with this counter-spell," Rainbow Dash said putting her hand on her hips.

"You're turning what should be the chorus into a five minute guitar solo so you can show off for Sonic?" Applejack questioned angrily.

Rainbow Dash blushed before saying, "I wasn't showing of for him. I just have to pick up the slack somehow. Are you guys even trying?"

"I'm trying," Fluttershy cut in.

"It's fine." Twilight laughed hysterically. "It'll be fine. One more time from the top."

"I think its best if you all take a break," Shadow said standing up.

"Besides, me and Shadow could use some practice," Sonic said taking Rainbow Dash's guitar.

"You're right" Twilight said as she and Fluttershy sat down.

"Grand idea, darling," Rarity said. "And maybe we could try some of the wardrobe choices I've put together? I'm particularly fond of this one." Rarity rolled some clothes in before trying one on. Show now wore a pink sparky band uniform. "Of course, we could always go with something a bit more modern."

"We're trying to save our school here," Applejack told her while handing Shadow her bass and sitting down. "Enough with the costumes."

"You can never have enough costumes." Rarity was now in a gold suit with a futuristic helmet.

"She just wants to make things fun." Pinkie supported. "Isn't that what being in a band is supposed to be?"

I'll start things off, but I'm a little out of practice," Sonic said as he played a hardcore rift before suddenly stopping.

Rainbow Dash's jaw dropped when she saw this. Sonic repeated the posses a few more times, each getting more and more better. Soon he turned a guitar to it's loudest and played a solo amazingly. Shadow smiled before he stood in front of Sonic.

"Holy moly," Pinkie said as she started playing her drums.

Next this the girls knew, The Freedom Fighter playing the most amazing music ever. Sonic would play one solo while Shadow were follow it with his own. From their point of view, it didn't look like practice. It looked like a guitar battle. Soon instead of going at each other, they were playing together. At the final number, Sonic raised his guitar up while Shadow dropped to his knees. Once they were done, they looked at each other and did a fist bump.

"Looks like we still got it," Sonic smirked.

"No doubt," Shadow smirked back.

"Wow guys that was amazing," Twilight said while the girls agreed.

"Amazing?" Rainbow questioned. "That was the most epic thing I ever saw. How did you guy get so good?"

"Please. I've been playing since I was a kid,"

"I can easily memorize everything and replicate it,"

"As interesting as this is, we don't have that much time. We're supposed to check in at the Battle of the Bands in fifteen minutes." Sunset informed her friends. The Rainbooms gasps while gathering all their equipment.

"But ... But it's not ready. If we play the counter-spell in the first round and it doesn't work, the Sirens will make sure we don't get a chance to play it again."

Suddenly she felt someone slap her. The sound of it made everyone stop. Shockingly enough it was Shadow who did it. He then put his hand on her shoulders and said, "Twilight! You have to calm down."

"Yeah, Twi," Applejack said. "Besides we'll buy ourselves some time so you can keep workin' on it."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Rarity asked.

"We compete in the Battle of the bands for real. I take over lead vocals again and we stay alive until the finals. We unleash the counter-spell then!" Rainbow Dash said excitedly. She then turned to Twilight. "You'll have figured it out by the finals, right?"

"Of course she will," Spike said before twilight could answer. "Twilight Sparkle's never met a problem she couldn't solve. Right, Twilight?"

"Right," Twilight answered but Shadow could see she wasn't sure.

"Then let's go win us a Battle of the bands!" Rainbow Dash announced.

Sonic smiled at her before saying, "Everyone box everything. Shadow and I will handle things from there."

The Rainbooms won't sure what Sonic was suggesting, but complied. Before Shadow could turn away to help, Twilight called to him. "Shadow."

"Yeah?" He said looking at her.

She smiled to him and said, "Thanks."

Shadow smiled back at her. "Anytime."

"Without the slaps though, please?" She and Shadow shared a laugh before helping the others. All while being watched by an angry Pinkie.

Once everything was ready, Sonic said, "Ok, everyone gather up an prepare yourselves."

"Prepare ourselves for what?" Applejack asked.

"You'll see," Shadow said.

Sonic and Shadow both lifted their hands and the chaos emerald on the fingers started to glow. Then they both yelled, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

In a bright flash, they all disappeared and reappeared in the back stage. The Freedom Fighters stood fine while to Rainbooms were having a hard time standing up. Luckily all their stuff were with them so they had something to lean on.

"You girls ok?" Sonic asked.

"Peachy," Rainbow Dash groaned.

"What was that?" Twilight asked holding her stomach.

"Chaos control," Shadow said. "With it we can move anywhere through space and time."

"So we like teleported?"

"Yeah, but it looks likes you girls are alright. Most people puke during their first times," Sonic smiled.

"Hold that thought," Pinkie said covering her mouth before running off.

"Wait up!" Rainbow Dash went too while everyone, but Twilight followed.

Shadow went over to Twilight and rubbed her back. Shadow looked down at her and asked, "You ok?"

She looked at him and said, "I've teleported before, but this never happen to me."

"You've must have only teleported short distances."

"True."

Shadow helped her up. "Come on. Lets take a walk."

Twilight blushed a little and stood up bedside him. "Okay."

Before they left, Shadow turned to Sonic, "You think you can set Everything up while we're gone."

Sonic smiled and said, "Please. With my speed it will be done in no time."

Shadow nodded to him before turn to Twilight. "Lets go."

/

Shadow and Twilight were walking around the school for a while. Twilight was hunched over while Shadow held her while they walked. Soon they reached a bench and sat down.

"Feeling better?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah thank," Twilight smiled to him. "You a really gentleman, Shadow."

"Me? Nah." Shadow denied.

"It's true. Your always so kind and thoughtful."

"Hehe. Its nothing."

"Your a very good guy, Shadow." Twilight then leaned onto Shadow's shoulder while Shadow blushed. "It feels like whenever I feel down, I can just lean on you."

Shadow stat still for a moment before quickly standing up. "I'll get you some water."

And with that, he left leaving a confused Twilight.

/

Shadow found himself leaning in front of a vending machine, trying to calm down. He took deep breathes before taking one last big one. He stood up before punching it. Thankfully instead of breaking it, a bottle of water came out.

"Ok. I've calmed down. Now to get back to Twilight." Shadow grabbed the bottle and made his way back. As he did, he bumped shoulders with someone. "Sorry about that."

"You should be!" the person said angrily. Shadow turned around and saw a blue haired guy. He had a white shirt with a blue shield and lightning bolt, with a grey jacket, and blue jeans. "Watch where your going?"

"And you are?"

"Flash Sentry."

/

In another part of the school, the Sirens gathered. They were all in a empty classroom. Adagio was sitting on the teacher's desk, Aria was leaning against the wall, and Sonata was in a desk playing with her hair.

"Soon girls," Adagio started. "We'll have enough power to take over this world."

"And no more fast food," Aria sighed. "I'm so sick of that stuff."

"And once we do, we can make those boys ours!" Sonata said smiling.

"But who gets who?" Aria pointed out. "There two of them and three of us."

"We'll figure that out when we get there. First we need to deal with those girls." Adagio said. "We need to figure out a way to take their magic."

"Sounds like you three are having a hard time," A voice said. The Sirens turned to the other side of the class and saw a shadowy figure.

"Who are you?!" Adagio demanded.

"Who I am is someone who can help you," The figure said. "I understand you three are trying to obtain a certain power to take over this world."

"Yes we are, but I does see how you can help us with that."

"What if I told you I have the power to open portals to other worlds?"

Adagio thought for a moment. "Hmm. I'm listening."

"A simple thought. Why being ruin to one or two worlds, when you can do it to all of them?"

"I like the sound of it, but what do you get in return?"

"I wish to see the ones that spurned me so suffer."

"And who would those be?"

"I think you are already familiar with them. Sonic and Shadow."

"And what could they have done to you?"

Lets just say they have ruined my own plans for domination. And once they have truly suffered and are nothing but shells of their former selves, you may do with them as you wish."

"I like the way you think ... um."

The figure smiled. "You may call me, Mephiles"

xxxxx

Pyrus0zero here and if you want to hear the song Sonic and Shadow were playing go to youtube and type in 'reboot guitar battle'

Peace out!


	5. Chapter 5

Shadow stood in front of some guy calling himself. Both of them glaring at each other and ready to turn things into a brawl. While Shadow was tightening his fist, he felt something in his hand he looked down and saw a bottle of water. Suddenly he remembered why he was there.

Shadow turning his back to Flash and said, "I don't know what your problem is, but I don't have time for this."

"Don't you dare turn your back to me!" Flash yelled grabbing Shadow by the shoulder and forcibly turning him.

Shadow pushed him away with his free hand. "What is with you?!"

"You and that brother of yours"

"Sonic and I aren't brothers"

"Whatever. The point is i don't like you both. And just so we're clear the Flash Drive is gonna win this thing."

"Flash Drive?" Shadow laughed a little. "Is that seriously your band name?"

"Yeah! What of it?"

"Nothing, its fine if you like naming yourself after a thumb drive."

"Why you!"

Flash ran at Shadow with his fist raised, but Shadow, having much more combat experience, grabbed Flash's wrist and flipped him over. Shadow was about to punch him in the face, but then he saw a green glow in Flash's eye. Shadow knew he seen the somewhere before, but didn't know where.

Shadow moved away from him and said, "I don't know whats going on with you, I don't have time for this"

With that he quickly left, before things go out of hand while Flash stood up and glared at him.

/

Meanwhile the Rainbooms each chose to take walks of their own on their on. Rainbow Dash was sitting on the bleachers in front of the Soccer field trying to psych herself up. But all her thoughts kept going back to a certain boy haired boy. She sighed at the thought until someone tapped her on her shoulder. She turned and saw Shadow standing by her.

"Oh Shadow. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm just here to get you Sonic sent me to get you girls." Shadow answered

"Oh ok."

"Yeah. He also won't stop talking about you."

"REALLY?!" Rainbow Dash asked excitedly before quickly calming herself. "I mean, is he?"

Shadow smirked. "Yeah. All he talks about is how amazing and beautiful you are."

"He did?"

"He also said how amazing the band is looking after all it's your band."

"Well I don't to brag, but I was the one who started this thing."

"I'm sure you are." Shadow smirked. "Listen why don't you go to the stage while I look for the others?"

"OK!" Rainbow Dash yelled before quickly running off.

/

Flutteryshy was sitting on the grass playing with a flower. Suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and saw Shadow. Fluttershy stood up and dusted herself off.

"Oh Shadow, were you looking for me?" she asked.

"Yeah. Sonic and I are looking for you girls."

"Oh ok." She was about to walk before Shadow stopped her.

"You know its a shame the Rainbooms never sing any of your songs."

Fluttershy looked down and sigh sadly. "Yeah."

""I heard from Twilight that your songs were really good."

"Yeah."

"Too bad you never get to play them."

"Yeah"

"It all because Rainbow Dash is so self absorbed."

"Yeah." Fluttershy's face started to get angrier.

Shadow smiled. "I'm gonna look for the others, you can head to the stage."

"Ok" With that, Fluttershy left while Shadow walked on."

/

Rarity was in the theater department sewing a outfit for herself. She then felt someone put their hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Shadow. She turned her sewing machine off and turned to him.

"Shadow, darling. Whatever are you doing here?" She asked him

"Just looking for the rest of the Rainboom." Shadow replied. "Shows about to start."

"Oh really? But my costume isn't ready you should hurry then."

"Your right." Rarity turning and got back to work

"Too bad the rest of the girls can't appreciate your work. " Shadow smirked. "After a good band needs good outfits."

"You absolutely right, darling."

"Especially Applejack."

"So true."

"Anyway I'm going look for the others you finish up."

/

Applejack was walking along the path to the stage when she bumped into someone. She fell down and when she looked up she saw Shadow. Shadow offered her a hand and pulled her up.

"Howdy, Shadow what are you doing here?" Applejack asked fixing her hat.

"Just getting everyone," Shadow said. "Shows about to start."

"I was just on ma way there right now."

"Cool. I'm gonna look for the others." Just before she walked off Shadow said, "Let's hope Rarity doesn't try and make you girl wear one of her ridiculous outfits."

"I hear that."

"If only she could see, having skills is better than clothes."

"Uh-hu"

"And Rainbow Dash going on and on about this being 'her' band"

"That what ah keep tellin her. It's 'our' band!"

Shadow smiled. "Anyway you go on ahead. I'll look for the others"

/

Pinkie was backstage working on one of her drums, when someone tapped her head. She looked up and saw Shadow smiling to her. She smiled back before standing up.

"Hey pinkie," Shadow greeted her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm turning one of my drums into a party cannon"

"Wow not just cute, but smart as well."

Pinkie's face instantly blushed. "R-r-really? You think I'm cute?"

"Of course I do. Anyone can see that. Plus you know how to have a good time. "

Pinkie's face got redder. "Well I..."

"Too bad the others are so serious now. Didn't you girls form this band to have fun"

"That's what I thought too." Pinkie said sadly.

"Hey maybe you should use your cannon during your preformence. That's sure to bring a smile to everyone's faces."

Pinkie's face lite up. "Your right!"

"Anytime." Shadow smiled. "Listen, the show's about to start so i'm gonna look for the others"

"Okie dokie!"

/

Twilight was still sitting on the bench waiting for Shadow. Lately Shadow was always on her mind. She looked up and sighed happily. Suddenly someone put their hand over her eyes.

"Guess who?" the person asked.

"Shadow?" Twilight answered.

Shadow let go of her. "How did you know?"

"Your the only person I know, besides Sonic, who wears gloves"

Shadow looked down at his hands then to her. "As I expected form a princess of Equestria."

"Oh I won't know about that."

"Its true. After all, you've never failed at anything and you most certainly can't fail at something as simple as stopping the Sirens."

Twilight was starting to feel uncomfortable so she tried to change to the subject. "Um hey didn't you say you were gonna get me some water?"

"I did? I mean I was but I ran into Sonic and he told me to get you girls."

"Oh ok then." Twilight stood up.

Shadow smiled. "You go on ahead, I'll look for the others"

/

Back at the stage, all the band had gathered. On the stage was principal Celestia and vice principal Luna.

"Welcome to the first ever Canterlot High School Battle of the bands," Celestia announced. "I believe I speak for everyone when I say it is by far the greatest thing we have ever done her at this school."

All the bands and students cheered

"We are so glad our three newest students encouraged us to turn this into something exciting!" The Dazzlings smiled at their pawns.

Luna took to mic and said, "But, as this is now a competition, we can only choose one winner. Who is it going to be?"

Everyone started to glare at each other, then argued. Little did everyone know a green mist come from them. A mist that the Sirens absorbed. Adagio turned to her sister and said, "You feel that, girls? Our true power is being restored."

The Sirens giggled feeling confident. Suddenly they looked down and saw their shadows moving. They grow darker, pulled together, and formed behind them. Aria and Sonata looked surprised but Adagio wasn't.

"Sounds like you girls are having fun," A voice came from the shadow before two green eyes formed from in.

"Of course. For soon we will be more powerfully and ever." Adagio bragged.

"I see"

"But where have you been, Mephelis?"

"Lets just say I helped things along" Mephelis said before disappearing.

The Dazzlings said nothing. Suddenly the gym door opened and the Rainbooms came in. For some reason they kept sneaking glances at eachother. Adagio smiled at them and said, "Soon we'll have the strongest magic here and not only conquer this world but othes as well."

"But the Rainblossems and Freedom Forks, or whatever their called aren't under our spell. How exactly are we suppose to get thier magic and power?" Aria pointed out.

Adagio smiled wickedly. "Patience. They may not be under ours, but I think I know who's"

/

Later that day, all the bands were getting ready. First up was Snip and Snails 'trying' to beatbox. If you could call it the. All the groups didn't know what to make up it, except Pinkie Pie who was jamming out to them. They then dropped their mics trying to be cool, but the mics got too close and made a feedback noise.

Principal Celestia and vice principal Luna, who were judges, sat in front of them gave them a blank look. Celestia looked at the score cards and said, "Please do not drop the microphones."

Snip and Snails high-five thinking it was a compliment. As they walked pass the Rainbooms and Freedom Fighters, they taunted, "In yo face, Rainbooms and Freedom Dorks!"

"That's Freedom Fighters!" Sonic yelled.

Applejack smiled confidently and said, "Least we know one group won't stand in the way of us getting to the finals."

Rainbow Dash smiled at her and said, "Let's get ready to rock!"

"Knock them dead out there, Dash," Sonic smiled to her causing her to blush.

Pinkie looked around and said, "Wait! Where's Rarity?"

"Ooh! Here! I'm here!" They heard Rarity's voice. They turned their heads and saw she was wearing a hippie-inspired outfit with metal fringes. Both bands gave her a blank look. "We will be performing in front of an audience. I'm not going to wear something fabulous?"

Applejack sighed. As the Rainbooms went on stage, Shadow said, "Good luck out there!"

"Thanks," Twilight and Pinkie said at the same time. They turned to each other surprised and then turned back to go on stage.

As the girls stood in front of everyone, Twilight looked to them and said, " Remember. We have to be good enough to make it through, but not so good we let the Sirens see the magic within us." They nodded. "They could realize we plan to use it against them."

"Got it!" Rainbow Dash said. "Be cool enough to win, but not so cool that we end up showing off the whole ears and tails and rainbows things. So ... about 20 percent less cool."

Pinkie hit her sticks together and counted down. "1.2"

 _[The Rainbooms]_

 _We've just got the day to get ready_

 _And there's only so much time to lose_

 _Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party_

 _So let's think of something fun to do_

 _We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen_

Photo Finish and the Snapshots got up on the catwalk above the stage with magnetics connected to puppet control. They lowered them down and attacted them the Rarity's outfit. Soon they were working her like a puppet. Sonic saw this and headed up.

 _We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right_

 _All our friends are here_

 _And it's time to ignite the lights!_

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_

 _Shake your tail, shake your tail_

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_

 _Shake your tail, shake your tail_

 _[Twilight Sparkle]_

 _So what you didn't get it right the first time_

Pinkie looked into the crowds and saw some of the crowd was losing interest. She decided to use her party cannon drum to try to get it back but the confetti got all over the Rainbooms.

 _[Pinkie Pie]_

 _Laugh it off, no one said it is a crime_

 _[Rarity]_

 _Do your thing, you know you're an original_

 _[Applejack]_

 _Your ideas are so funny that they're criminal_

 _[The Rainbooms]_

 _Ohhh-ahh!_

While singing Twilight accidentally swallowed a piece of confetti. Luckily Fluttershy knocked it out of her. Twilight then saw Flash looking at her unkindly and walked away. Shadow could see how her she looked, before he saw Snips and Snails messing with the lights. Shadow glared at them before going up as well.

 _We've just got the day to get ready_

 _And there's only so much time to lose_

 _Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party_

 _So let's think of something fun to do_

 _We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen_

 _We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right_

 _All our friends are here_

The two groups of sabotage were having fun until both band felt a tap on their shoulders. When they turned around they saw Sonic and Shadow smiling that them while creaking their knuckles. No one could hear the sound of punching and screaming over the music. Unfortunately for Rarity, the fight pulled on the strings causing the sleeves to come off.

 _And it's time to ignite the lights!_

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_

 _Shake your tail, shake your tail_

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_

 _Shake your tail, shake your tail_

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_

 _Shake your tail, shake your tail_

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_

 _Shake your tail, shake your tail_

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight!_

Once they were done, they looked into the crowd and saw no one was clapping other than the judges. Just as they get off stage, everyone heard a yell. Everyone looked up and saw Sonic and Shadow jump down with two very beat up bands.

"Yo Principal Celestia and vice principal Luna. I think you should do something about these guys," Sonic said as he and Shadow throw them off stage. "We caught them sabotaging the girls."

"My goodness, what happen to them?" Celestia asked standing up and looking over her students.

"We kicked their butts that's what," Shadow answered before looking at the crowd. "And let that be a lesson to all of you!"

"Mess with the Rainbooms and you mess with us!"

They girls smiled at how good friends Sonic and Shadow were until Rarity yelled while Sunset Shimmer and Spike had to held her back, "THEY'RE THE ONES THAT RUINED MY OUTFIT! MAKE THEM SUFFER SOME MORE!"

"Well rest assured these students will not only be disqualified, but will received a proper punishment."

Sonic and Shadow nodded then got off stage. Rarity turned and grabbed onto Sunset Shimmer while crying. "Ruined. Absolutely ruined!"

"This won't have happened if you hadn't wore that darn dress." Applejack said to her.

Rarity was shocked at what she said. She turned to Applejack and said, "Did you not hear Sonic and Shadow? We were sabotaged!"

"Yeah and they won't have been able to do it if you hadn't dress like ... like this! We need to sound good! That's all!"

While they were arguing, the Freedom Fighters, Twilight Sparkle, and Sunset Shimmer watched them.

"And whats with the confetti, Pinkie pie?" Rainbow Dash yelled holding a piece of paper. "How am I supposed to shred if there's paper stuck in my frets?"

"It was pretty distracting," Fluttershy added behind her.

Pinkie got anger and turned to Fluttershy and yelled, "Hah! Says the girl who was running from a light the whole time. A Light!"

"Enough!" Sonic and Shadow yelled at them as their powers flared. This caused everyone to stop.

"We're gonna get ready for our turn." Sonic said walking away.

"You girls take a breather," Shadow said as he followed.

"You girls still sounded much better than most of the other band," Sunset Shimmer started. "I'm sure you'll make it to the next round. But it wont matter if you don't have that counter-spell ready." Twilight looked nervous. "You all find a place to practice where the Sirens can't hear you. I'll keep an eye on things here with Sonic and Shadow." Sunset looked on stage and saw Derpy's group playing some weird sounds.

/

Meanwhile the Dazzling had watched the Rainbooms argue. They smiled as a figure stood behind them. Adagio turned to him and said, "Well done. However did you it?"

The figure stood in the light and revealed to be Shadow. He smiled before his appearance changed. His red highlights turned grey, red clothes turned grey as while, symbol disappeared, and his eyes turned green. His voice change as well,

"A simple trick," He said smugly.

"Do tell, Mephelis," Aria said.

"All I needed was a simple touch and I could take a peak into their minds. Just long enough to see not only what they fear, but hate in each other. And since I look almost identical to Shadow they let their guard down."

"And soon they will be at each other and they're powers will be ours!"

"And no one will stop us!"

They then laughed evilly.

XXXX

Next time:

"You!" Shadow and Flash yelled at each other before grabbing each others shirt and growling.

"How about I put you back with the dirt?" Shadow yelled

"I'd like to see you try," Flash yelled back.

Shadow and Flash broke apart and took off their jackets. Both got in Fighting stance and yelled, " Come on lets go!"


	6. Chapter 6

"I dont think we should use a classroom."Twilight said as she and the Rainbooms walked thought the hall until she bumped into Flash. She laughed nervously. "We really need to stop bumping into each other like this."

Twilight waited for a response while Flash looked to his band mates and asked them, "Uh, you guys hear something?"

"Uh, nope," they replied to him.

Twilight decided to give it another try. "I said, 'We have to stop..."

"There it is again. So annoying"

Twilight looked heartbroken. She was about to say something when...

"Twilight!" A voice called to her. Both groups turned and saw Shadow running to them. "Where are you girls..."

Shadow didn't finish as he and Flash saw each other.

"You!" Shadow and Flash yelled at each other before grabbing each others shirt and growling.

"What!" Applejack yelled. "You know each other?"

"He's the jerk who attacked me!" Shadow yelled not looking away.

"He's the freak who put thinks who all that!" Flash did the same.

Twilight didn't know what to do. The two boys she liked were at each other's throats. She tried to be the peacekeeper and said, "Can't we just..."

"How about I put you back with the dirt?" Shadow yelled not noticing Twilight.

"I'd like to see you try," Flash yelled back.

Shadow and Flash broke apart and took off their jackets. Both got in Fighting stance and yelled, " Come on! Lets go!"

"Woah! There you two!" Applejack yelled as she and Rainbow Dash held Shadow back while Flash's band mates did the same for him. "I can see you got a bone to pick with him, Shad. But ya can't start a fight!"

"She's right." Rainbow Dash said holding Shadow's left arm. " Not only will you disqualified, but you'll get in a lot of trouble too."

Shadow was about to yell at them to let go when suddenly he felt two set of arms wrap around him. He looked down and saw Twilight and Pinkie looking at him with pleading eyes. Shadow know he had to calm down ... for them.

Shadow took a deep breathe before dropping his arms. He then looked at them and said, "Ok"

The girls let go of him while looking at him proudly. Suddenly Shadow pulled Twilight and Pinkie into a hug. Both blushed before looking up at him. Shadow smiled at them and nodded. They smiled back before hugging him back.

Once they let go, Twilight turned to Flash and asked, "Why are you acting like this? I thought we were friends."

Flash shock his mates off and said, "Yeah. And then you decided yo come back here just so you could beat me in the Battle of the Bands. And apperantely your hanging you with this guy!" Flash Waved his had toward Shadow "I want this, Twilight. And you and him are trying th take it from me. Some friend."

"It's not like ... " Twilight tried to explain

"Come on, Twilight" Applejack interrupted. She then lead everyone away from them. "We've got things to do."

"You really think you're going to help them? I bet you have no idea what you even doing."

Shadow saw tears in Twilight's eye and suddenly stopped. He turned and yelled, "Hey, Sentry!"

The Rainbooms stopped and saw him looking at Flash with murder in his eyes. They were getting ready to hold Shadow back again, when Flash replied, "Yeah?"

"Your band is in D block, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So are the Freedom Fighters! That means we face each other in the next round!"

The Rainbooms gasped. Rarity checked her phone for the listings and said, "He's right!"

Rarity showed them the list and the girls crowded around to see. They saw right after the Freedom Fighters play against the Crusaders, they go against the Flash drive. They all looked at each other shocked then back to Shadow.

Shadow smiled. "We'll settle this in the competition! Your band vs ours!"

Flash smiled. "Fine. You're on! And you'll lose!"

Shadow chuckled. "Actually, the reason I came here was to see if the girls wanted to see me and Sonic perform, but why don't you come too?"

"Fine, but only to see you embarrass yourselves" With that Flash and his band left.

"Shadow, honey," Rarity started. "While it is not my place to say but..."

"Take him down!" Pinkie yelled. "Bury him! Destroy him!"

"Shadow are you sure about this?" Twilight asked. Shadow turned to her and wiped a tear away with his finger and nodded before walking back. Twilight smiled and followed him. "Come on girls!"

/

At the corner of the hall, the Dazzlings were watching. Adagio smiled and said, "Whats this? Tears, two love triangles, and a tension between two boys? And all in the first day! If things are this good in the first round, I can't wait for the finals."

They laughed until the intercom came on and said, "The next band to take the stage will be ... The Freedom Fighters."

"Lets head back. I want to see how good those boys are."

As they made their way back, walked in to a dark hall with Sunset Shimmer and sonic leaning against the lockers. They both got off and Sunset said, "You're never going to get away with this."

"Why? Because you didn't?" Adagio said. Sunset Shimmer looked down sadly.

"What's she talking about?" Sonic asked Sunset.

"You did tell him?" Adagio smiled. "Oh We know all about you, Sunset Shimmer. You've got quite the reputation at Canterlot Hight."

"I've changed." Sunset defended herself. "I'm in a much better place now."

"Waiting in the wings while your 'friends have all the fun?" Aria countered.

"Oh, yes." Adagio continued. "you girls are so tight. And yet, they didn't ask you to be in the band."

"Probably afraid no one would want to see them play if she was in the group."

"Too bad," Sonata said. "So sad."

"If it's any consolation, no one is going to remember you at all by the time we're done." Adagio taunted making Sunset sadder

"Hey!" Sonic yelled making an air wall between him and Sunset and the Sirens. "Back off."

"Why are you taking her side? Don't you know what she's done?"

"No, I don't but frankly I don't care! She's a good person now and that's all that matters" Sonic said making her feel better.

"Sonic," Sunset smiled.

"Do you really think you can beat us?"

Sonic was silent for a moment. "No I don't. I know you have the judges under a spell so maybe me and Shadow can't beat you, but I know Rainbooms will."

"Big words"

"Come on. Its our turn." Sonic lead Sunset away.

/

Back at the stage, Sonic and Shadow were getting ready. Shadow was sitting down drinking water while Sonic was doing some stretches. Soon the girls walked up to them. Rainbow dash went to Sonic while Twilight and Pinkie went to Shadow, and the others just stood there.

"How're ya'll doing" Applejack asked.

"Fine," Sonic said while Shadow grunted.

"Hey Shadow," Twilight started while pointing at the bottle. "It's that ..."

Shadow looked at the bottle and remembered. He handed her it and said, "Oh right. Here."

"I can't wait to see you guys on stage," Rainbow Dash said excitedly.

"Well you won't have to. Lets go, Shadow old buddy!"

Shadow ignored Sonic's comment and got up. Before they could leave, Rainbow Dash said, "Wait!"

They stopped and Sonic asked, "Yeah?"

Suddenly Rainbow Dash kissed sonic on the cheek. She backed away blushing and said, "For luck."

Sonic smiled to her and said, "Thanks"

"Wait, Shadow, you too," Pinkie said giving him a kiss too. "Got get'em!"

"Pinkie," Shadow started, but before he could say anything, he felt someone kiss his other cheek. He turned and saw Twilight back away blushing. "Twilight?"

"Good luck out there Shadow," Twilight said before she and the others left.

Sonic smiled at Shadow and said, "Quite the ladies man, huh Shadow."

"Whatever," Shadow said as he went on stage.

"Wait up!"

Sonic and Shadow stood on stage while everyone stared at them. Obviously still mad at them for saying they were gonna beat everyone. In the crowd sat the Rainbooms and not far from them were Flash and his group. The Freedom Fighters raised their ringed hands and in a flash of green light, Sonic and Shadow instruments. Sonic had a guitar while Shadow was behind a drum set. Shadow counted down, while Sonic got ready to sing.

 _Whoo!_

 _Oh yeah!_

 _Rolling around at the speed of sound,_

 _Got places to go, gotta follow my rainbow!_

 _Can't stick around, have to keep moving on,_

 _Guess what lies ahead, only one way to find out!_

 _Must keep on moving ahead,_

 _No time for guessing, follow my plan instead._

 _Trusting in what you can't see,_

 _Take my lead; I'll set you free._

 _Follow me, set me free,_

 _Trust me and we will escape from the city._

 _I'll make it through._

 _Follow me (Follow me), set me free,_

 _Trust me and we will escape from the city._

 _I'll make it through, prove it to you._

 _Follow me!_

 _Oh yeah!_

While the Rainbooms were watching, Twilight was so into the show that she drunk some of the water. Pinkie, who was in the same state, tapped Twilight's shoulder and pointed at the bottle. While still watching, Twilight passed it to her. Pinkie wordlessly grabbed it and took a sip. Suddenly they heard a gasp. They turned to see the others gawking at them.

"What is it?" Twilight asked.

"Do you know what you two just did," Applejack asked them.

"What? Took a drink of water?" Pinkie said equally confused as Twilight.

"A drink of water Shadow drunk from," Rainbow Dash said.

"Darlings," Rarity started. "You two just indirectly kissed Shadow."

Twilight and Pinkie's faces turned red before looking at the bottle. Next things that happened, Pinkie chugged some of water before Twilight took it and did the same.

 _Danger is lurking around every turn,_

 _Trust your feelings, got to live and learn._

 _I know with some luck that I'll make it through,_

 _Got no other options, only one thing to do!_

 _I don't care what lies ahead,_

 _No time for guessing, follow my plan instead._

 _Find the next stage, no matter what that may be._

 _Take my lead, I'll set you free._

 _Follow me, set me free,_

 _Trust me and we will escape from the city._

 _I'll make it through._

 _Follow me (Follow me), set me free,_

 _Trust me and we will escape from the city._

 _I'll make it through prove it to you._

 _Follow me!_

 _Follow me!_

 _I'll make it through, oh yeah!_

Once they were done, almost the whole crowd cheered. Flash's band looked angry while the Rainbooms stood and clapped. When they were done, the girls went back stage to see the boys. When Sonic and Shadow got off the stage, they saw the girls were waiting for them. Sonic walked over to Rainbow Dash and looked like he was trying to find the right words for something, but apparently the others picked up the signs.

"Um ... I'm gonna work on some outfits," Rarity said signaling the others. All,but Rainbow Dash saw it.

"I'll go with you," Sunset Shimmer said going with her.

"I'm gonna play with Spike," Fluttershy said taking Spike.

"I'm gonna work on ma guitar," Applejack followed behind.

"I'm gonna work on the counter-spell," Shadow said turning away.

"I'll go too," Twilight said going with Shadow.

"I wanna see Sonic ask out Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie.

"Pinkie!" Everyone, but Sonic and Rainbow, yelled. Sonic and Rainbow Dash blushed madly.

"Come on you," Shadow said taking Pinkie's hand and walking away followed by Twilight. Soon every left Sonic and Rainbow Dash alone.

"Listen Dash..." Sonic started. "I wanted to know if you wanted to ... um go out some time with me,"

"You mean like a date?" Rainbow asked nervously.

"No, not like a date. A date." Sonic smiled to her.

"Yes!" Rainbow suddenly yelled. "I mean I'd like that."

"Good. I'll see a tonight."

Sonic was about to walk away when she called him back. "Wait! I thought you did have any money?"

"Shadow and I took care of that."

"How?"

"Well ... "

Flashback

Early in the morning while the girls were asleep, Sonic and Shadow were out looking for an easy way to get money. Soon the came across a big crowd. They took a closer look and saw everyone was looking at a boxer showing off some punches.

"Come on," a guy said next to the boxer. "I got 20,000 dollars and all the money of all the challengers saying not can beat my boy here!"

"I'll take that bet!" A guy said coming through.

"We have a challenger!" The manager took the man's money and let him step up. "And fight!"

In one punch the boxer knocked the man out. Sonic and Shadow watched with interest. Shadow smiled, stepped up, and said, "I'd like to take a shot at some of this!"

The crowd all turned to Shadow in shock. As Shadow walked to the boxer, the crowd made a path for him. The manager stepped infront of Shadow and asked, "Are you sure about this kid,?"

"I'll put these up for wager," Shadow said as he handed the man his rings.

The manager almost had a heart attack when he saw them. He turn to the crowd and said, "We have another challenger!"

"You sure about this, Shadow?" Sonic asked standing next to him.

"Remember who you're talking to," Shadow smirked.

"Ready! Fight!" the manager yelled ringing a bell.

Shadow instantly closed the gap between them and crouched down. He through his right fist in the boxers stomach and the boxer fell over Shadow. He was lean on Shadow's shoulder until Shadow turned slightly and let him fall. Sonic grabbed the money and Shadow's rings and they left the stunned crowd.

"So what should we buy first?" Sonic asked.

"First we need to buy some instruments for the competition, maybe some phones, and when we get home, I need a shower. The guy sweated all over me."

Flashback over

"I can't believe it," Rainbow dash walked away. As soon as she was out of the room, she let out a squeal in excitement. "Sonic asked me out on a date!"

Back at sonic, jumped up and yelled, "I did it!"

Both smiled knowing they had to prepare for their date.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that day, Rainbow Dash was at her house. She was sitting on her bed, staring at her phone. She knew for her date with Sonic, she need to make not a call, but the call. Doesn't mean she has to like it. She slowly picked up the phone and dialed in the number. It rang for a bit until someone answered.

"Hello," a voice said on the other end.

"Hey, Rarity," Rainbow Dash started.

"Rainbow Dash, Darling. What can I do for you?"

"I need your help with something."

"Why of course. What do you need, darling?"

"I ..." Rainbow dash muttered.

"What was that?" She muttered again. "One more time.

"I NEED YOU TO MAKE ME LOOK GOOD FOR MY DATE WITH SONIC!"

"..."

"Hello? Rarity" Suddenly the was a knock at her front door. Rainbow Dash walked down and opened it. In front of her was Rarity holding a big suitcase with a big smile on her face. "Is it too late for me to back out?"

"Far too late darling."

/

That night, Sonic stood infront of Rainbow Dash's house in a tuxedo with a rose in his hand. He took a deep breath before knocking. When the door opened, Sonic's jaw hit the ground. There stood Rainbow Dash in a stunning dress. The dress was blue with a rainbow skirt with what looked like clouds on the end.

"Hey there handsome," Rainbow Dash smiled.

"I got this for you," Sonic said handing her the rose.

"Thanks." Rainbow Dash took the rose and smelled it.

"Here." Sonic took the rose and out it in her hair.

Rainbow Dash smiled. "How does it look?"

"Beautiful." Sonic smiled to her causing her to blush. Sonic offered her a "Shall we?"

"Let's" She took his arm. Sonic was about to use chaos control when she stopped him. "Oh no you don't! It took Rarity hours to make this dress and I don't want to ruin it!"

"Ok then." Sonic surprised her by picking her up bridal style.

"Sonic! What are you ... " Before she could finish Sonic started running with her.

/

Sonic suddenly stopped in front of a building. Sonic carefully put a amazed Rainbow Dash on her feet. She balanced herself out and turned to him.

"What was that?" she asked fixing her dress and hair.

"Well I didn't get the name 'fastest thing alive' for nothing," Sonic bragged.

"Where are we?" Sonic turned her around and in front of her was the olive garden.

"Shall I escort my lady inside?" Sonic bowed like a gentleman.

She laughed a little and bowed back. "Why of course you may."

Sonic took her inside and went to the waiter. "Reservations for Sonic."

The waiter looked in is book and said, "Right this way."

They walked to a two person table next two a window. Sonic pulled out her chair and she sat down. Sonic sat too and the waiter gave them their menus. The waiter pulled out his notebook.

"What can I start you off with?" he asked.

"I'll take a strawberry passion fruit limonatato drink," Sonic said.

"Make it two," Rainbow Dash added.

"And we'll take the Zuppa Toscana to start," Sonic finished.

"Anything else?" the man asked.

"We'll need some more time before we place our orders."

"Very well," the waiter said before he walked away.

"So tell me about yourself," Rainbow Dash started putting her .

"What do you wanna know?"

"Everything. All I know it your name is Sonic, you hold the title of 'fastest thing alive', and your amazing."

"Well I can say the same thing about you, Dash."

She blushed at that. "Thanks."

"Anyway I come from a place called 'Mobius'.

"I remember that. You said something like that when you first came here."

"Yeah. It's a beautiful place."

"You also mentioned you were an adventurer."

"Yep. With my speed, I was always looking for my next one. Living my life to the fullest you know?"

"I can relate. That's how I live my life in a way."

"Believe it or not I've save my world countless times."

"Really!?"

Before he could answer, the waiter came back and gave them their soup and drinks. After he was done, he asked, "Have you decided yet?"

Sonic and Rainbow Dash took and Sonic said, "I'll take Citrus Chicken Sorrento.

"I'll take one too," Rainbow Dash.

"I'll be right back," he said before he left.

"Wow this is good!" Sonic said taking a bit of his soup.

"Drinks not half bad either," Rainbow dash took a sip.

"Anyway, yeah. It seemed like there was something always take or destroy the world. Luckily me and the Freedom Fighters were always there."

"It's that the name of your band?"

"Yeah, beside why not use a name that works."

"True enough. So you basically save the day on a daily basis."

"Pretty much."

"What was the most recent?"

"That would have to be Solaris."

"What was it?" Rainbow Dash was very interested.

"It's probably the most intense one I've had"

"Do tell."

"It started like any other stopping Eggman from taking over the world."

Rainbow almost spit out her soup. "Hahaha. His name was eggman! That's hilarious!"

"Hahaha. I know, right? Anyway this time he went after a person named Elise also known as the Princess of Soleanna. Luckily I came in, but he still got to kidnap her. Just before he got away, Elise was able to through me a chaos emerald."

"What are chaos emeralds?"

Sonic lifted his ringed hand. "This are chaos emeralds. They're powerful gems that hold the energy of our world along with the master emereld. There are seven in total."

She leaned over the table to take a closer look. "Kinda small for an all powerful gem don't you think?"

"They're actually about the size of you palm in my world. They must have changed when Shadow and I came to this world."

"You have four so does that mean Shadow has the other three?"

"Yeah. So after I got it, I went to my friend, Tails. With his help, we were rescue her, but then as I was bringing her to safety i was attacked by a hedgehog named Silver. He kept calling me the Iblis Trigger."

"Iblis Trigger?"

"Basically mean he thought i was gonna do something that destroys the future. It was because of him, Elise was taken by Eggman again. With Amy's help, I was able to go after them."

Suddenly Rainbow Dash remember hearing about this 'Amy' from this morning so she had to ask, "Who is Amy?"

"She's um i guess you can call her my fan."

"Just a fan?"

"Well there have been times when she was forward with me."

"Such as?"

"Like surprise hugs, flirts, cheek kisses, and um asking me out"

Rainbow Dash thought for a moment. "Did you ever say yes?"

Sonic paused before he answered. "Yes, I did once, but we never went on that date."

"Why not?"

"Well I kinda got ... um sucked into a story book to save it's world."

"Huh!?" She had no idea what to make of that.

"That's a story for another time. Anyway after that, I met up with another friend of mine, Knuckles. When we caught up to Eggman, we had to trade the chaos emerald for Elise, but it was a trick. Eggman use machine send us 400 years into the future and it wasn't pretty."

"Why?"

"Everything was in ruins. Cities, forest, and even the ocean. We didn't know what to did if it wasn't for Shadow and Rouge."

"How did they get to the future?"

"Apparently, they had a run in with Mephiles. He's a bad guy who looks like Shadow. He tricked Silver into going after me."

"Why you though?"

"Mephiles wanted Elise to suffer so he could get his other half back and since she had it sealed her."

"other half?"

"Yes. Mephiles is on of two from a being called Solaris. A monster so powerful, it destroys universes easily. Shadow sealed Mephiles in a scepter in the past and the other half, Iblis, was sealed in Elise."

"But why her?"

"Solaris has been passed down her family for years. She was the only one who could do it. Where was I? Oh yeah. We also found out that if we did return to our own time Elise would be killed so we searched for two chaos emerald and when back in time."

"You can time travel!?"

"Yeah, but only to a point in time where I'm not already there."

"Why not?"

"If I did, there wouldn't only be two of me, but if we made contact, we would destroy the universe. So we travel back, but Shadow Stayed behind to find some answers. Unfortunately what he found out shocked all of us."

"What was it?"

Sonic looked down sadly. "The human in our world blamed Shadow for everything in the future and imprisoned him."

"What!? But Shadow is such a nice guy. Why would they do that?"

"Because they needed someone to blame and who better than 'the ultimate lifeform'

"But that ... so unfair. Didn't you and Shadow save the world countless times?"

"Yeah we did, but it didn't matter to them."

"But ... but that's " Rainbow Dash could feel tears forming until she felt Sonic take her hand.

"I know."

She smiled to him and wiped her tears. "Thanks."

"Anytime. So when Shadow got back he told us everything. After that we all race for the remaining five emerald, but at the final one lets say it hurt like lot."

"What happened?"

"I died."

"YOU WHAT? ARE YOU OKAY?"

"Dash, I'm fine. Everyone was able to bring me back with the chaos emeralds, but cause of my death Elise got sad enough to release Iblis and it merged with Mephiles to become Solaris. With the chaos emeralds, Shadow, Silver and I turned into super forms beat it."

"Super forms?"

"Yeah, by absorbing the power form all the emeralds, we become more powerful beings."

"Sounds amazing."

"Yeah, it is. Right after the battle we went back to when Solaris was just a harmless little flame and if we blow it out, none of the would have happened, but somehow Mephiles survived and tried to stop us. Right when Elise blow Solaris out, all of your attack collided and opened a portal."

"And that's how you came to our world."

"I thought is was heaven cause there was an angel in front of me." Sonic smiled at her.

Rainbow Dash blushed while taking a sip of her drink. "Thanks. Wait wouldn't that mean Mephelis came though as while."

"Yeah, but we didn't see if there. It was just Shadow and me, but I think he's still out there."

"Well if he does show up we'll send him packing."

Sonic smiled at her and put his hand on her's. "Thanks Dash. I can always count on you."

She interlocked their fingers. "I can say the same thing to you."

Just as Sonic was about to say something else, the waiter returned with their food. He set them down and walked away. Rainbow dash lifted her glass to him and said, "To new friends."

Sonic lifted his glass. "To meeting someone very special"

After dinner, they decided to walk back rather than run. On the way, the passed be a park. Rainbow Dash got on one of the swings and Sonic started to push her. Rainbow knew she had one more question to ask, she was afraid. Part of her wanted to know really bad while the other was scared of what the answer might be, but she know there was only one way to make it end.

She stabbed her feet into the ground and asked, "Sonic, if you could, would you return to your world if it meant leaving this one?"

"Dash," Sonic started.

"I mean who would want to stay here when you can go on adventures all the time."

"Dash," Sonic said a little louder

"And compared to that, this place is kinda boring and..."

"Rainbow Dash!" Sonic yelled while turning her to face him.

When he saw her, she had tears coming from her eyes. As soon as he saw them, he pressed his lips on hers. Rainbow Dash was surprised at first, but then melted into the kiss. Rainbow Dash stood up and wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck while he wrapped his around her waist. When they parted, they looked into each other's eyes.

Sonic was the first the silence and said, "I love you, Rainbow Dash. And if it meant being with you, I would stay here."

Tears came back to her face, only this time they were tears of joy. She wiped her tears and said, "I love you too. And where ever you go, I go."

They pulled into a hug. They stayed like that for a while until Sonic spoke, "you know I wanted to sing a song to you."

"Really?" Sonic nodded and began.

 _Another day is like a new beginning_

 _And so today I know that it's a new start_

 _I know the bad times are disappearing_

 _Cause now I know that we'll never be apart_

 _You're the one that makes me feel so high_

 _Just like the diamonds in the sky_

 _I never want to hear you say goodbye_

 _Cause you're my diamond in the sky_

When Sonic was finished, Rainbow Dash kissed him again and then leaned her head on his shoulder. She smiled and said, "I'm really glad you came ended up in our world."

"And I'm glad I got to meet someone as you." Sonic said back as he held her close. "I should get you back."

"Later. I want to stay like this a little longer."

Sonic smiled. "As you wish."

/

Later, Sonic and Rainbow walked back to her house. They were holding hands and leaning on each other. When they finally got to her door, they broke apart.

"Dash?" Sonic said.

"Yes, Sonic?"

"Let's go out again sometime."

"Defiantly."

Rainbow Dash leaned forward and gave him one last kiss before heading inside. Once she was, she leaned against the door and slid down with a smile on her face. Outside, Sonic walked away for at few feet then jumped in the air cheering. Both couldn't help think of the other and the future with each other.

/

Sonic made it back home still smiling. He used the key, Pinkie Pie gave him and Shadow, to unlock the door and stepped inside. He looked around and saw a light from the edges of the kitchen door. Sonic opened the door and saw something he never expected.

Shadow cooking

"Wow Shadow you so good at this," Pinkie Pie said watching Shadow

"Of course I am," Shadow said stirring a bowl of cupcake batter until he notice Sonic. "Oh your back, how was your date?"

Sonic took off the top part of his tux and said, "It was great. Can't wait to take her on another one."

"Maybe next time it can a double date?" Pinkie pie said stepping closer to Shadow.

Sonic smiled at them and said, "Sure, why not?"

Shadow thought for a moment and said, "Sounds like fun."

Pinkie was literally jumping off the walls when she heard that. Shadow smiled at her while shaking his head. He went back to cooking while making sure the confetti she was throwing didn't get in. Sonic smiled before going back to the living room to sleep.

'But who to take?' Shadow thought quietly.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, the Rainbooms and the Freedom Fighters descided to meet up in the band room to talk about the competion. While waiting for Sonic, Shadow, and Pinkie Pie, who were all late, they girls crowded Rainbow Dash. Appearintly they wanted to hear how here date went.

"Well,darling?" Rarity asked. "As the one who dressed you, I think I deserve to know how things went."

"Ok. Ok." Rainbow Dash gave in. "It was the most amazing thing, I've ever done."

"Details, sugercube." Applejack said.

"He took me to this Italian restaurant,"

"Oh fancy," Fluttershy said.

"We ordered a tasty drink and this amazing chicken. We mostly talked about his world and how they got here."

"Getting to know your man a little more?" Applejack smiled at her.

"Rainbow dash played with her hair a little. "Maybe. Anyway after we ate, we went to the park, and he swang me on the swings."

"Sound like fun," Twilight said smiling.

"Yeah it was. I also was able to ask him the question."

"What question?"

"If he would be willing to leave this world if it ment going back to his."

"Oh darling."

"But he said he wanted to stay here with me cause he loves me. We kissed, held each other, and everything."

"He said that?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"Y'all did that!?" Applejack asked.

"Yes! He even said he'd take me on more dates!"

So the girls were hugging, jumping up and down while letting out a loud shriek. The others congratulated Rainbow Dash.

/

While the other girls were waiting, Sonic, Shadow, and Pinkie were on their way. Suddenly Shadow stopped them. Sonic was about to ask why he did that until he saw Shadow glaring infront of him. Sonic and Pinkie followed his gaze and saw a a blue haired guy working on his guitar.

Sonic turned back to Shadow and asked, "Shad, you ok?"

"Fine," Shadow said not looked at him.

Pinkie Pie grabbed Shadow's hand hard to which made him look at her. She looked into his eyes and said, "Remember what you said. You'll settle this in the compitation."

Shadow calmed down after hearing that. He smiled at her and said, "Thanks, Pinkie."

She nodded and blushed. "Anytime Shady."

Shadow nodded to her then to Sonic. They then tried to walk right pass them, but  
Flash had other plans. He put his guitar down and walked over to them.

"Where do you think your going?" Flash asked Shadow and only Shadow.

Shadow stopped and said, "You guys go ahead."

Sonic nodded while Pinkie looked worried. She looked up to him and asked, "Are you sure?"

Shadow cupped her cheek and said, "I got this."

Pinkie Pie blushed until Sonic pulled her away, leaving Shadow and Flash alone. Both of them staring the other down. Then they started to walk towards eachother. Suddenly Shadow stopped, which made made Flash do the same.

"If you have something to say then say it," Shadow said containing himself. "If not, then I got friends to meet up with."

Flash glared stronger and said, "If you think you gonna beat me band then think again. We've been practicing a lot and it's gonna be us who wins this thing!"

Shadow laughed a little. "You're gonna have to get pass us first."

"That's what I plan to do."

"Well good luck with that."

"I don't need it especially not from you."

Shadow clinched in fist. "I was trying to be nice, but you know what? The freedom Fighters are gonna beat you and your band into the ground!"

With that Shadow left, leaving a mad Flash behind. Little did the know they were being watched by a pair of green eyes.

/

When Shadow got to the band room, he was hugged attcked by Twilight and Pinkie. Shadow looked up and saw the girls were looking over him. To their relief, there was no signs of bruises on Shadow.

Twilight and Pinkie helped him up and Twilight asked, "Shadow are you ok? Sonic told us, you were alone with Flash Sentry."

"Yeah and we all thought you two were gonna kill each other," Pinkie added.

"Girls I'm fine. Thanks to Pinkie who reminded me how we would settle things," Shadow said smiling to Pinkie while she was being glared at by Twilight Sparkle.

"Well I'm proud of you, Sugarcube," Applejack said patting him on the shoulder.

"Thanks, but we should focus on why we're here," Shadow said turning his attention to the board in the room.

On the board were all the bands. Some were crosssed out with a red marker while others were moved to the next part of the listing. The gilrs agreed and took a seat. Sonic sat in a chair while Rainbow Dash sat on his lap. Futtershy sat on the floor next to Spike. Sunset Shimmer leaned on the piano. Shadow sat in a chair while Twilight and Pinkie put their chairs on the side of him. And Rarity and Appledjack stood next to the board.

"Ok, y'all listen here," Applejack started. "Now that we're in the second round. Things are gonna be tougher."

"Yes," Rarity added. "The next round will be Trixie and the Illusions vs Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops. Bulk Biceps vs. The Rainbooms. Diamond Dog boys vs the Dazzlings. And lastly ... The Freedom Fighters vs Flash Drive."

The girls turned to Shadow ans saw him grinning while looking at Flash's band symbol. They could tell he was excited for the match. Sunset was the first to speak to break things.

"Anyway If The Freesom Fighters win..."

"Not 'if'," Sonic interupted. "When we win."

"When the Freedom Fighters win, they will have to face the Dazzlings in the semifinals, tomarrow. Shadow how's your counter-spell?"

"I don't think it will be ready by then," Shadow answered honestly.

"Then that means it will be all up to Twilight and her spell," Rainbow Dash said getting excited while Twilight looked down.

Fluttershy thought for a moment then said, "But wouldn't that mean you guys will lose."

That made all the girl's heads shot up. They turned to see the boy's faces to see the reaction. To their surprise, the boys were calm.

Shadow spoke first, "We all ready knew that was gonna happen."

"What!?" Pinkie said shaking Shadow. "Are you saying you know the future?"

"No Pinkie. With the Celestia and Luna under the Siren's spell, there's no way, they would let us win," Sonic said to make her stop.

"Ooohhh," Pinkie Pie said letting go of Shadow. "Ok then."

Shadow calmed his head down and said, "That being said, the best we can do is clear the way for the Rainbooms"

"Too bad we won't get to face each other," Rainbow Dash said. "We would have beat your beats."

"I don't thinks so, Dashy," Sonic countered. "The Freedom Fighter would have come on top."

"Not, the Rainbooms."

"Freedom Fighters."

"Rainbooms!"

"Freedom Fighter!"

"Guys!" Twilight yelled stopping them. "Focus please."

"She's right." Rainbow said, "I'm sorry, Sonic. Guess I got a little ahead of myself."

"It's ok. beside..." Sonic said pulling her closer. "I thought it was cute."

Rainbow Dash smiled as she scooted closer and leaned her head on his shoulder. Everyone watched them and had did their own thing. Most of the girls were awing them while Twilight and Pinkie were leaning on Shadow and he was blushing to have them leaning on him.

"Ok, let's go!" Sonic yelled as both band gathered their stuff and started to leave. "Hey Shadow, wait a moment."

All the girls walked out leaving them alone. Shadow looked at him and asked, "What is it?"

"It's about Sunset Shimmer."

"What about her?"

"Well ... "

/

In another part of the school, the Sirens were meeting up with their dark ally, Mephiles. The girls were waiting in their usual spot when he walked from the shadows. He walked towards them and bowed.

"Gettings my friends," He started.

"Good morning," Sonata yelled to him while the others just grunted.

"I bring news about the Freedom Fighters."

"And what do you have?" Adagio asked turning to him.

"From what we all ready know they and the Flash Drive are to go against each other today, correct?"

"Yeah, so?" Aria said.

"My seggestion is this, why not let them have at it?"

"What do you mean?" Adagio asked interested in what he was planning.

"We let the two band compete and then ... " Mephiles whispered the rest into her ear.

When he was done, she smiled wickedly. "Why I do think thats a great idea."

He smiled wickedly at her. "I knew you would."

/

Later that day, all the band gathered again, kept their distance. The girls went to a corner and looked over everyone. Twilight spotted Flash's band. She knew in order for them to stop the Sirens, they needed to get passed them. Doesn't mean she would be pround of it. While she was looking at them, Pinkie Pie was looking at her then followed her gaze.

She tapped Twilight's shoulder gaining her attention. She then asked, "Twilight, do you still have a crush on Flash Sentry?"

That got all the Rainbooms to turn to them. Twilight looked down and said, "I don't know."

"Do you have feelings for Shadow?" Pinkie asked more direct.

The thought of Shadow made her smile. "I think I do."

This made Pinkie made at her. "Then I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Twilight was confused at her friend, but the others cou

Pinkie looked right in her eyes. "I'm sorry, but you can't have him."

"Why not?"

"Cause I love Shadow." the other girls gasped at her. "And if you want him, you'll have to get through me."

Twilight stare shocked at Pinkie. She just declared war on her over Shadow. She had to think on one hand was Shadow the nicest most caring person she knew. He was alway there for her and the found the had a lot in commen. On the other was Pinkie, who was not only her friend but helped her save this world. Even after considering the factors, she knew she needed to follow her heart.

"I'm sorry too, Pinkie," Twilight started. "But I won't let you take him without a fight!"

The other's could feel the tenson in the air. Little did they know they were being watched from the shadows.

/

Sonic and Shadow were walking to the stage after their talk.

"So, you'll help?" Sonic asked with his hand behind his head.

"Fine, but only if I lead this time. Plus I have a score to settle with Flash," Shadow said walking along.

"That's fine. We ... " Before Sonic could finish, he and Shadow stopped. In front of them were three girls known as the Sirens and Dazzlings.

They stood in silences while the girls walked to them. Adagio stopped in front of them while sisters walked around them. As Sonata and Aria walked, they checked out the boys ... assets. Sonic and Shadow didn't notice, they were only focusing on the leader. Soon the girls stopped and had the boys in a triangle.

"What do you girls what?" Shadow asked her with his arms crossed.

"Straight to the point?" Adagio smiled. "I like that in a man."

"And so cool," Sonata added.

"Sorry, but we're kinda in a hurry," Sonic said. "So could we hurry this up."

"You boys really what to leave so soon?" Adagio asked them.

"Yeah, we kinda have some girls waiting for us," Sonic answered.

"Why bother with them when you can play with us?" Aria asked.

"I think I'd rather the Rainboom," Shadow smirked at her.

"But you haven't heard our proposal," Adagio said walking closer till she was a few inches from them.

"What could you possible offer us?" Sonic asked.

"How about a way back home?" Adagio smirked. The boys were shocked by what she said. "It's simple, join us and you can go home."

"We would never agree to that!" Sonic yelled at her. That made the girls move back slightly.

"We would never abandon any world just to return to our own!" Shadow yelled too.

"Now if you exuse us, we have somewhere to be," Sonic said as they then walked away from them.

The girls let them walk away before smiling. Soon Mephiles came out a shadow and stood by them.

"Too bad they said 'no'" Sonata said sadly.

"Yeah, but now the fun begins," Aria smirked.

"Soon they will be ours, but only after the fun happens," Adagio added.

Mephiles smirked, "All according to plan."


	9. Chapter 9

When Sonic and Shadow walked thought the doors to the auditorium, everyone stopped glaring at each other and turned it to the pair. As they walked, everyone's watched for a good bit til they got to the Rainboom. When the Freedom Frighters got to their friends they were shocked. Twilght and Pinkie were on opposit sides of the girls sneaking glares at each other. Sonic and Shadow looked at each other confused before stepping in.

"Aham!" Sonic cleared his throat to get their attention. "Whats going on here?"

All the girls looked at each other and all said, "Nothing."

Shadow leaned over to sonic and whispered, "Maybe it's a girls thing."

Sonic nodded to him. He turned back to the girls and said, "We had a run in with the Dazzlings."

That broke the tension and made the girls surround them. Applejack was the first to ask, "What happened?"

"Are you guys ok?" Rainbow Dash asked concerned while looking over Sonic.

"You guy aren't mind controlled zombies, are you?" Pinkie asked as she and Twilight did the same for Shadow.

"Girls, we're fine," Shadow reassured. "They just thought they could persuade us into joining them."

The girls gasped.

"They offered us a way back to our world," Sonic continued.

"What did you say?" Rainbow Dash asked. Even though Sonic said he would stay with her a small part of he wondered.

"We said 'no'" Sonic smirked. That put Rainbow dash at ease.

"But how can they?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "You guys can't get back and you have the chaos emerelds. How can they travel that far in the multiverse?"

"I don't know, but all the more reason we need the counter-spell to stop them," Shadow said looking at Twilight.

Twilight looked down slightly. The counter-spell was no where near done, but she to finish it as quickly as she could. She looked up at him and said, "It be ready."

"What about us?" Pinkie stepped in between them.

"Right now we need to continue as we planned."

"Good idea, darling," Rarity commented

"All righty then," Applejack added.

"Let do it!" Sonic yelled

"Yeah!" The others yelled after him.

\\\\\\\\\

The competition went on ans Trixie and the Illusions had beat Lyra heartstrings and Sweetie Drops. Next Bulk Biceps had just finished playing his violin so the Rainboom was next to take the stage.

"Good luck, girls," Shadow said to the Rainbooms.

"Go get them," Sonic said to Rainbow Dash.

"We will, but..." Rainbow Dash said before walked up to Sonic. "...how about a kiss for luck?"

Sonic smiled at her before kissing her on the cheek. "For luck."

Shadow smiled at him. He turned and jump back slightly. Both Twilight and Pinkie Pie were leaning their cheeks to him. Shadow smiled nervously before giving them a kiss on the cheek. They two girls smiled to him before glaring at each other. The girls then went to the stage.

"Knock'em dead, Rainboom!" Spike said to them.

"I'll be here," Sunset Shimmer said before she got sad. "Just ... watching."

Sonic and Shadow saw how depressed she looked. They turned to each other then nodded. Rainbow dash took one last look at Sonic before smirk. The girls took their places and got ready.

 _[The Rainbooms]_

 _Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

 _[Rainbow Dash]_

 _Awesome as I wanna be_

 _[The Rainbooms]_

 _Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

As the girls began the song, Rainbow Dash took the lead and showed off. A lot.

 _[Rainbow Dash]_

 _Awesome as I wanna be_

 _First you see me riding on a sonic boom_

 _Got my guitar shreddin' up my latest tune_

 _There is nothin' you can do to beat me_

 _I'm so good that you can't defeat me_

 _[Rainbow Dash and the Rainbooms]_

 _Yeah, I'm awesome, take caution_

 _Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be_

 _(Yeah!) I'm awesome, take caution_

 _Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be_

As the song went on, Rainbow Dash got more and more celf-centered. Soon she made it look like only she was on stage. The boy and Sunset looked worried as she was taking it too far while the others got anger at Rainbow.

 _[The Rainbooms]_

 _Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

 _Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

Rainbow Dash started playing a solo, but she was so in the zone, she didn't notice her pony ears were about to appear. Before it could, Sunset Shimmer ran in and tackled Rainbow Dash. This caused all the girls to collide with each other. Rainbow hit Twilight. Twilight hit Rarity. Rarity kicked Applejack's bass. The bass stabbed itself into Pinkie's drum. And Fluttershy ran scared.

The crowd gasped at what happened. As Rainbow Dash cleared her head, she ears faded. She looked to Sunset Shimmer and glared at her. As the girls got up, Sunset panicked. She looked to the judges and saw them shaking their heads before writing on their cards.

Flash Sentry stood up and yelled, "Now THAT'S the bad girl we love to hate!"

They crowd cheered at that statement. Octavia stood and added, "I Knew she was still trouble!"

The Rainboom walked off stage looking at her while she grew sadder. Before the crowd could go on.

"Chaos spear/Sonic wind!" Two voices yelled at the same time.

Suddenly there were two hole on both sides of Flash just bearly missing him. Everyone grew silent as the knew only Sonic and Shadow could use those moves. Everyone watched as the Freedom Fighters walked on stage to her. They put their hand on each shoulder and gave her a smiled and a nod. She smiled back to them before they all walked off stage.

In the crowd, a certain group were smiling.

/

Soon the Diamond Dog boys were beaten by the Daxxlings easily. Next the Flash Drive was performing, but while they were, the Rainbooms were having a meeting.

"What was that?" Rainbow dash asked Sunset Shimmer as she and the boys arrived.

"You were showing them your magic," Sunset trying to reason with her, " I ... I didn't know what else to do."

"Close the curtains..." Rarity started. "Unplug her amp, Give us a chance to deal with the situation!"

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to help," Sunset grew sad more. To the crowd was one thing, but to her friends was another.

"Yeah, well, you didn't," Rainbow Dash said harshly.

Applejack suddenly grabbed Rainbow Dash and said, "None of this would've happen if you weren't tryin' to show off. As usual."

"Enough!" Sonic yelled at them. The Rainboom stopped and looked at him.

"What happened, happened," Shadow added. "We need to move passed it."

"Look," Sonic began. "It's almost our turn so we need to get ready. And Sunset."

"Yeah," Sunset Shimmer asked looking up to him.

"Listen to us 'very' carefully," Sonic emphasized the word very.

After the Freedom Fights left, Trixie came out. She walked to them and smirked, "Good Show Rainbrooms. I especially like the part where Sunset Shimmer, in a fit of jealous rage, knocked out Rainbow Dash mid-guitar solo.

"It wasn't a fit of jealous rage!" Sunset Shimmer yelled at her angrily. She then realized what she did and looked to her friends. They all looked away from her uncomfortably. This made her look down.

"If you say so," Trixie smirked again. "And it looks like our loser boys are about to go at it. I'm gonna go back to my seat and if I'm lucky, I'll get to see Sunset Shimmer ruin them too!"

Trixie laughed as she walked away. Sunset Shimmer looked down before she went see the Freedom fighter. The Rainbooms looked at each other before following. On stage, The Freedom fighter took their places and summoned their instruments. What surprised everyone was that they were switching.

Shadow looked up to the crowd a and smirked when he spotted Flash. while Sonic looked to Sunset and nodded to her. Sunset didn't know what the boys had planned but she nodded back. Unfortunately, Rainbow Dash saw it and got a little jealous. Sonic counted down before Shadow gave a powerful start.

 _[Shadow]_

 _Can you feel life, movin' through your mind?_

 _Ooh, looks like it came back for more!_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

 _Can you feel time, slippin' down your spine?_

 _Oooh, you try and try to ignore!_

 _Yeeeah!_

 _[both]_

 _But you can hardly swallow_

 _Your fears and pain!_

 _When you can't help but follow_

 _It puts you right back where you came!_

 _Live and learn!_

 _Hanging on the edge of tomorrow_

 _Live and learn!_

 _From the works of yesterday-ay_

 _Live and learn!_

 _If you beg or if you borrow_

 _Live and learn!_

 _You may never find your way_

 _Whooooa, oh, yeah!_

 _[Shadow]_

 _Can you feel life, tangle you up inside?_

 _Yeeah! Now you're face down on the floor!_

 _Ooooh!_

 _But you can't save your sorrow_

 _You've paid in trade!_

 _When you can't help but follow_

 _It puts you right back where you came!_

 _[both]_

 _Live and learn!_

 _Hanging on the edge of tomorrow_

 _Live and learn!_

 _From the works of yesterday-ay_

 _Live and learn!_

 _If you beg or if you borrow_

 _Live and learn!_

 _You may never find your way_

Shadow ended this with a guitar solo. Everyone was amazed at them. The Freedom Fighter sent their stuff back before walking off. When they got back, the girls plus spike went to them.

"That was amazing!" Rainbow Dash yelled hugging Sonic.

"It was nothing," Shadow said.

Pinkie suddenly got in Shadow's face and said, "Nothing? You two totally blew everyone away!"

"Yea, It was really amazing," Twilight said pushing Pinkie aside.

Before the girls could continue, principal Celestia and vice-principla Luna came back took the stage. As they looked over the score, the Dazzling suddenly came behind them and sang a vocal. The two went wide-eyed before going on stage.

"We like to thank the groups for preforming." Luna started. "But before we announce the winner for the next round, there have been some changes. "

Celestia took the mic and said, "Trixie and the Illusions will go against the Dazzlings and the Rainbooms will face off with the Freedom fighters."

The Rainbooms and Freedom Fighters were shocked. Sonic turned to his girlfriend and said, "Looks like your gonna get your wish."

"Yeah, but I didn't want it like this," Rainbow Dash said back.

"Yeah, me neither," Sonic said. "Sunset Shimmer, do you mind if we talk?"

"Umm sure," Sunset Shimmer said as she and Sonic.

"I think I'm gonna take a walk," Shadow said as he left too.

"Oh I'll go with you," Twilight said about to follow him.

"Me too!" Pinkie said quickly following them.

"Well while their away, lets head back to the band room," Applejack said. The girls agreed and left.

/

Before they got there, Rainbow had to make a quick trip to the bathroom. As she walked back, she heard voices in a classroom. She leaned into the door to hear.

"So it was for me?" That was Sunset Shimmer's voice.

"Yeah, I did it just for you," That sounded like Sonic.

Rainbow Dash opened the door slightly and peeked in. Inside she saw Sunset Shimmer jump and hugged Sonic tightly. Sonic smiled and returned the hug. After seeing all this, Rainbow Dash felt tears come to her eye and ran away.

As soon as she got in front of the band room door, she wiped away her tears and walked in. When she did, the others could tell there was something off about her. Rarity walked to her and asked, "Rainbow, are you ok honey?"

"I'm fine," She answered but they could tell she was lying. In the end, they chose to let it go for now.

/

Shadow, Twilight, and Pinkie were walking outside. The girls were on both sides of him. There was some tension between the girls, but they kept it to a minimal so Shadow wouldn't notice. Suddenly they stopped and were shocked at who there. In front of them were not only the group known as the Dazzlings, but they had someone with them. Someone who looked just like Shadow.

Shadow growled angrily and said, "Mephiles."


	10. Chapter 10

Shadow and Mephiles stood in front of each other. Shadow was glaring while Mephiles just smirked along with the Dazzlings. Twilight and Pinkie didn't know what to make of the situation. They heard about Mephiles from Rainbow Dash, but didn't think he would look so much like Shadow, it was creepy.

"It's Shadow's evil twin!" Pinkie yelled pointing at Mephiles.

"Who are you calling evil?" Mephiles asked her.

"We're calling you evil!" Twilight Sparkle yelled at him.

"Well if you want evil, why not look between you two." Mephlies then pointed at Shadow. They girls looked at Shadow, then looked back at Mephiles confused.

"What are you doing here!?" Shadow yelled at Mephiles.

"Why Shadow aren't you happy to see me?" Mephiles smirked. "After all, we're so much alike."

"I'm nothing like you!"

"Are you so sure, Shadow?" Adagio said as she and her sisters smiled wickedly. "Because, Mephiles told us all about you."

"Especially about the ARK," Aria smiled at him. Shadow narrowed his eyes at them. "Oh, did I hit a nerve?"

"What's the ARK?" Twilight asked confused.

"It seems Shadow hasn't told any of you," Mephiles said enjoy to look of Shadow's enraged face.

"Told us what?" Pinkie Pie asked just as confused as Twilight Sparkle.

"You see, Shadow isn't as good as he claims," Adagio answered her in a way. "Especially after what happened to HER."

"Her?" Twilight and Pinkie questioned turning to Shadow.

"Strange isn't it, Shadow?" Mephiles mocked him. "After what you did, you claim to protect the world."

"I'VE CHANGED SINCE THEN!" Shadow yelled.

"Wait! what did Shadow do?" Twilight asked while Pinkie nodded.

"Your dear friend, Shadow, here tried to not only destroy the world, but kill every human on it." Adagio said grinning.

Twilight and Pinkie gasped. Shadow, a kind and wonderful person, tried to do such a thing. Pinkie was the first to recover and yelled, "Your lying!"

Mephiles laughed and said, "Why don't you ask, Shadow? "

The girls turned to Shadow and Twilight asked, "Shadow, he's lying ... right?"

They waited for an answer, but he just turned his head away from them. They knew this meant if he wasn't denying it then it was true. This made made them look down while it made the Sirens and Mephiles laughed at their misery.

"The destroyer turn protector?" Adaigo laughed harder.

"Besides how can you claim to protect the world ..." Mephiles smirked. "... when you couldn't even protect Maria?"

Shadow's power instantly flared. As he grew madder, he growled, "You dare say her name? YOU NO RIGHT TO SAY HER NAME!"

Shadow suddenly launched himself at them. Making a dust cloud, a sideways crater and knocked Twilight and Pinkie to the ground. Shadow focused his chaos energy into his fist and sent at Mephiles's face. Right before it made contact, Mephiles and the Sirens disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. Shadow's fist hit the ground and made a huge crater.

Shadow pushed to smoke away and yelled, "Where are you? COME OUT AND FACE ME!"

"All in due time, Shadow," Mephiles voice said on the wind. "We'll be waiting for you in the finals if you want to see me again."

"If you do, you have to beat the Rainbooms," Aria's voice said.

"But then, you might doom this world, but then again why should you care?" Adagio's voice taunted.

"Bye bye," Sonata's voice said.

Soon Sonic and the other Rainboom came to the seen and saw the damage.

They girls went to Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash quickly asked, "Girls what happened?"

"Are y'all ok?" Appledjack asked helping Twilight up.

"Who did this?" Rarity asked helping Pinkie up.

"Was it the Sirens?" Sunset Shimmer asked with Futtershy beside her with Spike in her arm.

The two didn't say a thing. They just turned to and looked away. The others followed their gaze to Sonic ran over to Shadow. Sonic jumped into the crater Shadow was in and put him in a full nelson. Shadow, still in his rage, tried to shake Sonic off him.

"Shadow! Its me! Sonic!" Sonic yelled keeping his grip on Shadow. "Calm down!"

"Let go of me, Faker!" Shadow yelled back.

"Remember your promise to Maria!" That made Shadow instantly calm down and stop. As he did, Sonic slowly let go of him. "What happened here, man?"

"Mephiles is here and he's working with the Sirens."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me."

"I need to be alone," Shadow said before teleporting away.

Sonic signed before jumping out. He walk to the Rainbooms and said, "I think its best if we take this to Pinkie's house."

/

Everyone sat in silents in Pinkie's living room, until Sonic had to ask, "What happened?"

Twilight and Pinkie looked at each other then looked down. Twilight then said, "Mephiles and the Sirens confronted us."

"They kept saying some stuff and were being mean to Shadow," Pinkie added.

"They also said Shadow tried to kill everyone in Mobius." The other Rainbooms gasp

"That's obviously a lie!" Applejack yelled.

"Yeah, Shadow would never that!" Rainbow Dash added.

"Shadow couldn't harm a fly!" Sunset added too.

"No, it's true," Sonic said sadly.

"Wait," Everyone, but Twilight, Pinkie, and Sonic yelled.

"Sonic," Twilight started. "Who is Maria?"

Everyone turn to Sonic and saw him look down sadly. "She was someone very special to Shadow."

"Was?"

"She was murdered," a voice said by the door. Everyone turn see Shadow leaning against the door. "By the people of our world!"

"Wait!" Pinkie Pie yelled standing out. "Why would they do that?"

"Because they found out about project 'shadow'."

"What's project 'shadow'?" Rarity asked.

"The medical research program conducted by the United Federation to create the ultimate life form."

"Wait," Rainbow Dash said. "You're the ultimate life form and what do you mean create?"

"Exactly that. I was create, not born."

The girls gasped and Twilight said, "But that's impossible! You can't create life!"

"I'm living proof that you can."

"But that against the laws of nature. It's ... wrong." Twilight said.

"Shadow, what was this project for," Sunset asked.

"To gain a cure." The girls gasp again and Pinkie took a sip of water out of no where and spit it. "and they succeed."

"A cure?"

"It would make sense that the ultimate life form, would have the ultimate antibodies. With my blood, any disease can be cured, even cancer."

"That's true now that I think about." Twilight said.

"I was create ... for Maria."

"What happen to her," Fluttershy asked.

"Maria suffered from a terminal illness. It was so bad, she couldn't even live on Earth."

"Oh my! How horrible!" Rarity yelled.

"The place where I was create and where she was moved to was a orbiting space colony called 'ARK'."

"A orbiting space colony?" Twilight said confused.

"Yeah, it's a lab with the world's finest minds, their chief was Gerald Robotnik, Maria's grandfather."

"Isn't that the same last name as Eggman?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yeah," Sonic answered. "Gerald was Eggmans grandfather too and Maria's cousin."

"The project was actually so he could cure her. So my very purpose was to save her. After I was 'born', I had to go though numerous tests everyday. Testing my physical and mental abilities. I willingly endured it all for her, my one true friend."

"Sounds like you two were close," Applejack started. "Like brother and sister."

"I made her a promise that one day I would take her back to Earth so she could see all of its beauty, but I couldn't keep it. On the day of final test, GUN soldiers appeared. I was deemed too powerful and dangerous. So they started killing everyone. I'm strong, fast, durable, can memorize anything, I even have combat training! I'm the ultimate life form!" Shadow yelled angrily then went sad with tears forming. "But I couldn't save her. I couldn't save the life of someone close to me."

"Shadow?" Twilight said as she and Pinkie grew concerned for him.

"I tried to get her to the escape pod but she didn't make it." Shadow leaned his head down. "'Shadow I beg of you, please do it for me... for a better future! For all the people who live on that planet... give them a chance to be happy... Let them live for their dreams. Shadow, I know you can do it. That's the reason why you were brought into this world. Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog.' Those were her last word to me before she used the last of her strength to send me to Earth."

Twilight and Pinkie were about to put their hands on his shoulders when he suddenly yelled.

"HOW CAN PROTECT THEM, WHEN IT WAS THEY WHO TOOK HER FROM ME?! I was capture and was cryogenic storage for 50 years and after I was released, I swore I would have my revenge. And what better way than dropping ARK on earth, but as I was about to get it, I remembered my promise to Maria." Shadow suddenly got calm. "After realizing the mistake I was making, I raced to stop the ARK.

"And that's when me and Shadow worked together to stop it. Till you knocked me out, I forgive you for that by the way, and use all of your energy to save! We all thought you were dead."

Shadow smiled a little at Sonic and said, "Good to know and like a drop from space would kill me."

"Yeah, but it did wipe your memory for a while," Sonic smirked.

"Well now you know my story. If anyone needs me, I'll be on the roof," Shadow stood up and left.

"Sonic?" Twilight started. "How could Shadow forgive them?"

Sonic thought for a sec before answering, "He might not forgive them for taking Maria from him, but I think he knows in his heart that he needs to let go of that anger."

"But, did he forgive himself?" Sunset asking feeling it may help her too.

Sonic smiled at her knowing this. "My uncle Chuck once told me: 'The past doesn't define us. It's just the starting point to who we're gonna be'."

Sunset smiled back at him while Rainbow Dash watched hurting. Sonic then stood up and left. Soon everyone left the room and went home, except Twilight and Pinkie. Both just sat in silence until ...

" Pinkie/Twilight," they both said at the same time.

"You go first," Twilight said.

"No, you," Pinkie countered.

Twilight nodded and said, "Listen. I know we both love Shadow, but I think right now he needs both of us."

Pinkie smiled. "I was thinking the same think. We can fight over him tomorrow."

Twilight agreed and they bot headed up. When they got to the roof, they saw Shadow staring to the night sky. Shadow didn't notice them so they walked over and sat on both sides of him. Twilight on his right and Pinkie on his left. Shadow turned and smiled to them.

"Hey girls," Shadow started.

"Hey, Shadow," Twilight said back.

"Hi!" Pinkie said offering him a big smile which he smiled back.

"What can I do for you," he asked.

"We just wanted to see if you alright," Twilight said.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

"What are you doing?" Pinkie asked.

Shadow looked up. "Whenever I look up at the stars I think: 'Are you proud of me, Maria? Am I fulfilling my promise to you?'"

The girls smiled. twilight leaned her head on his shoulder and said, "I think she would be very proud of you."

Pinkie leaned on the other one and said, "And you are keeping your promise."

Shadow didn't try and shake them off. He just smiled to them and said, "Thank you, girls. Thank you."

/

Back at the school, the Sirens and Mephiles were meeting again.

"Everything is going as we planned," Agaio said with a evil smirk.

"And soon all the power will be ours," Mephiles added with is own evil smirk.

"But who need to win for you plan to work?" Aria asked.

"It really doesn't matter." Mephiles create two sets of figures in his hands. In the right were the Freedom fighter and the left held the Rainbooms. "Cause in the end, they all lose."

With that, he crushed to figures with his hands.

"And then we'll have our own boy slave?" Sonota asked cutely.

"Yes, ours to do as we will," Adagio answered. "Anything."

Soon she and Mephiles laughed evilly till Aria and Sonota followed.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Shadow woke up to find himself on Pinkie pie's bed. With Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie laying on both sides of him asleep in their pajamas. Both girls were asleep clinging to his arms. Honestly, he had no idea how he got in the position. Shadow smiled at how peacefully they both looked.

" _Wow_ ," Shadow thought. " _They both look so beautiful. I'd hate to wake, but I gotta get up._ "

Shadow study his surroundings before trying to get out. He wormed his arms away from them carefully before teleporting away. He reappeared on the other end of the bed and checked to make sure he didn't wake them.

Seeing them still asleep, he slowly made his way out. Once he was down stairs, he saw Sonic was already awake. Sonic was sitting in front of the table working on something. He looked up and notice Shadow

"Morning, Shadow," Sonic greeted. "Feeling better?"

Shadow smiled at his long time friend and rival and answered, "Yeah, thanks."

"Good to hear," Sonic smiled handing him a glass of orange juice.

Shadow accepted and took a sip. Shadow then looked over Sonic's paper. It looked a song. Shadow looked back at Sonic and asked, "What's this about?"

Sonic sighed and said, "Dash has been acting distant to me for some reason."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, but she isn't returning any of my calls and talked about it."

"So what do you intent to do?"

"I was thinking this," Sonic then handed Shadow the paper.

Shadow read over it and smiled. "I like it."

Shadow handed Sonic back the paper. "Thanks."

Shadow suddenly put on a serious face and said, "We need to talk."

/

Back up stairs, Twilight and Pinkie were waking up. They both sat up and notice Shadow was missing. They both took a look at each other and knew two things. One: they were gonna find him and two: peace time was over. Back to going at each other for Shadow. Both girls quickly jumped out of bed and got dressed. Once they were ready, they went down stair and heard Sonic and Shadow talking. When they were close enough, they could hear them.

"You have to promise me, Sonic," Shadow's voice said.

"Shadow, are you sure about this?" Sonic's voice asked. He sounded almost scared.

"It has to be done and if you are my friend, you should understand."

"Doesn't mean I'll like it, but ok. You have my word."

The girls looked at each other and went downstairs. Twilight was the first to asked, "What are you guys talking about?"

Shadow looked at Sonic and shook his head. Sonic got the message and said, "Nothing. Just talking about a song we're gonna use for the next round.

The girls knew this wasn't true, but had to let it go. Pinkie then realized something and said, "So you guys are gonna play against us?"

Twilight was surprised by this too and said, "Shadow, is this about Mephiles?"

Shadow simply said, "You'll see when it's time for the competition."

Twilight and Pinkie looked at each other confused.

/

At school, both teams met in the band room.

While everyone got inside, Sonic grabbed Rainbow Dash's arm and asked, "Hey Dash? Can we talk?"

"About what?" She said not even turning to him.

"How about why you've been avoiding me?"

Rainbow Dash looked Sonic with sad eyes. When Sonic saw this, he let go and stepped back. She looked down then back to him. "Sonic, are you ..."

"Hey y'all coming?" Applejack said from the doorway.

"Yeah, we coming," Sonic said to Applejack before turning back to Dash. "We'll continue this later."

Everyone took they're normal spots except for Sonic and Rainbow Dash, who sat away from each other. On the board, most of the symbol were crossed out while only for was left.

Rarity pointed at the board and said, "Alright, now not only do we do know who we're really up against, but also that this Mephiles could complicated things."

"I recon they have some plan for us," Applejack added.

"Whatever they're hatching, it can't be good," Sunset Shimmer said.

"The only problem we face is that our two bands have to face eachother," Rarity said pointing at the board.

"Mephiles must think by doing this he can divide us," Shadow said in a thinking position.

"That would explain why he showed up to us," Twilight added.

"And why he made Shadow so mad," Pinkie added too.

"So what are we gonna be about?" Rainbow Dash said looking at Sonic.

Sonic stood up first and was followed by Shadow. They girls all stared at them as they did. They both made their way to the doors, but before they left, Sonic turned and said," See you girls at the competition."

With that they left. None of they girls knew what to make of this. Were the boys really gonna play against them? Were they really going do it with the fate of multiply worlds at stake.

/

Later that day.

"This is an out rage!" Trixie yelled as the Dazzlings stood victorious in front of them. "How could the great and powerful Trixie, lost."

"Don't flatter yourself," Adagio said. "You wasn't even in our league."

"The Great and powerful Trixie will return!" Trixie yelled as she then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"She gone!" Pinkie yelled as she and the Rainbooms were on the other side waiting. "Oh wait. There she is."

Pinkie spotted Trixie trying to sneak away. Once she was caught, she tripped. "Trixie is okay!"

"Now, we move on the the next round!" Principal Celestia announced. "The Freedom Fighters vs the Rainbooms!"

/

As the Dazzling got off the stage, Mephiles was waiting for them. They stood opposite side of the stage from Rainbooms. The Sirens turned to the stage and Adagio asked, "Think they'll do it?"

"Who knows," Mephiles smirked, "But it will be very entertaining if they do."

"Oh definitely," She smiled back to him.

/

"Girls, look! It's the boys turn," Sunset Shimmer said point at Sonic and Shadow going on stage.

Sonic stood in front of the mic on stage in the stage, while Shadow stood in the back. Sonic summoned his guitar, while Shadow just stood there. Shadow took a knee and placed his palm on the stage. Shadow focus his energy and did something that surprised everyone.

"Chaos Shadows!" Shadow yelled as two more Shadows appeared behind him.

/

"A duplication spell?" Twilight yelled. "Not even Princess Celestia has mastered that!"

"More Shadows," Pinkie said dreamingly.

/

The Shadows took their places and summoned a few instruments. A electric piano, drum set and bass guitar. They turned to Sonic and waited. Sonic turned his head to them and nodded. Sonic turned back to the still stunned crowd and took a deep breath.

"This song is for someone very special to me," Sonic said as he turned his head slightly to look at Rainbow Dash. "And I hope she always knows that."

 _(Colors of the rainbow)_

 _so damn sure, you're one of a kind_

 _24/7 on my mind_

 _all I ever wanted is to be with you_

 _making me feel, is so brand new_

Rainbow Dash was touched. Sonic was sing a love song to her. Not for anybody else. Just her.

 _I thought I can love no more_

 _one too many times before_

 _everytime i look up to the sky_

 _I've_ _got you on my mind_

 _the colors of the rainbow shine so bright_

 _everytime i look into your eyes_

 _it's the colors of the rainbow that feed my soul_

 _over and over, just like you do._

 _(just like you do)_

 _(over and over, just like you do)_

 _(colors of the rainbow)_

 _so damn sure, you're one of a kind_

 _24/7 on my mind_

 _all i ever wanted is to be with you_

 _making me feel, is so brand new_

 _i thought i can love no more_

 _one too many times before_

 _well everytime i look up to the sky_

 _I've_ _got you on my mind_

 _(colors of the rainbow)_

 _the colors of the rainbow shine so bright_

 _everytime i look into your eyes_

 _it's the colors of the rainbow that feed my soul_

 _over and over, just like you do._

 _(over and over, just like you do)._

When the song was done, Everyone stood still then slowly started to clap. Soon the whole room was applause. The Shadow clones disappeared in a poof of smoke and Shadow fell on his knee exhausted. Sonic looked his counter part and nodded.

Sonic turned to everyone and raised his arm to signal everyone to be quiet. Once they were, he spoke, "Thank you everyone, but before the Rainbooms take the stage, we have something to say. ... We forfeit."

"WHAT!?" the Rainbooms all yelled as everyone was muttering in the crowds. Sonic walked over to Shadow and helped him up. He put Shadow's arm around his shoulder and made their off stage.

Once Sonic and Shadow were off stage, the girls rushed to their side.

"Forfeit!?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Why would you forfeit?"

"We had to." Sonic "You girls are the only ones who can beat the Sirens. We can't put this world at stake for something personal. "

"We'll take Mephiles on when the time come," Shadow said getting off Sonic and took a set on a near by chair.

"Are you ok, Shadow?" Pinkie asked walking up to him.

"Yeah," Shadow replied. "Just dizzy."

"Shadow, that was a duplication Spell." Twilight said. "How in Equestria did you do that?"

"I told you I've had a lot of training, but before that, I've gotta do something," Shadow said as he stood up.

"What's that, sugar?" Applejack asked.

Shadow didn't reply for a few second before he passed out between Pinkie and Twilight. Luckily the girls caught him and both yelled, "Shadow!"

"Is he ok?" Twilight asked Sonic.

"He's fine," Sonic replied "It's just hard for him to do high level stuff."

"That's good," Pinkie said while rubbing Shadow's head.

Twilight narrowed her eyes at Pinkie before pulling Shadow up and said, "We should get him to the nurse's office."

They got Shadow up and got him out the doors. Right before Rainbow Dash could follow, she was suddenly grabbed by Sonic. He pulled her into a dip and said, "Hi."

Rainbow got over her shock, smiled, and said, "Are you just gonna stare or are you gonna kiss me?"

"I don't know. I like what I'm seeing."

"Sonic."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." Rainbow Dash grabbed Sonic's head and pulled him into a kiss.

/

"Well played," Mephiles said.

"It seems like your plan has failed," Aria said.

"Not failed. Only setback." Mephiles said. "Mmm interesting,"

"What is?" Adagio asked him.

"It seems Shadow has gotten weaker."

"Weaker?"

"It's seems his human body can't completely handle the strain of his power. We maybe be able to use this."

"How so?"

"Just leave everything to me." Mephiles smiled before he left into the shadows.

XXXXX

Just to let some of y'all know, Shadow can make clones of himself. It was in Sonic battle, but it was unnamed so I gave it one.


	12. Chapter 12 sneak peek

Next week on " **Sonic and Shadow in Rainbow Rocks** "

XXXXX

"What an interesting scene," A voice said. Shadow's eyes widen. He knew that voice and instantly stood out the bed. Suddenly a figure stepped out of the wall on the other side of the room.

Shadow growled angrily at him and said, "Mephiles."

"Hello, Shadow." Mephiles smirked.

XXXXX

Suddenly a yelled came from down the hall behind them. "... We got what we wanted."Adagio said

XXXXX

Once they got to the door, Sonic spin kicked it down. What they saw shocked them to the core. Shadow laid on the floor drained and battered with Mephiles standing over him. Mephiles waved his hand and Shadow started to sink into a portal.

"Shadow!" Twilight and Pinkie said as the jumped to grab him, but they were too late.

Sonic rushed over, grabbed Mephiles by the collar of his shirt and said threateningly," Where is he?"

"Don't worry. He's fine ... for now," Mephiles said smiling, "Too bad he was in such a weak condition. He bearly put up a fight."

"What did you do?"

"Oh nothing," Mephiles raised his right hand and showed off three rings. "Just took something he didn't need."

XXXXX

"This is all you fault!" Twilight yelled at Sonic.


	13. Chapter 12

Shadow was sound asleep in the nurse's bed. Sonic and the girls all sat around him. Waiting for him to open his eyes. Shadow suddenly groaned and slowly got up. Twilight and Pinkie race to his side and forced him down while Spike jumped on the bed.

"Easy, Shadow," Twilight said.

"You still need rest," Pinkie said as she placed the blanket back over him.

Shadow looked around and asked, "How long?"

"Few hours," Sonic said standing. "Sorry, I had to push you."

"It's fine," Shadow said petting Spike before he turned to the Rainbooms. "But right now, you girls need to get ready."

"But what about you?" Fluttershy asked taking Spike.

"I'll rest up here," Shadow answered. "Twilight, how's the counter spell?"

"Oh it's great," Twilight lied. True was she wasn't anywhere near close.

"Good. You girls get ready while Sonic guard y'all."

"Who said we need protecting!?" Rainbow Dash yelled. "My band can beat anyone!"

"Our band!," Applejack yelled at her before turning back to Shadow. "but she's right. Why would we need protecting?"

"You're in the finals and the only thing that can stop the Sirens. They might try something so we need to be careful."

"But that would make you defenseless!" Twilight said concerned.

"Maybe I should stay with you," Pinkie said grabbing his hand.

Twilight quickly removed Pinkie's hand and replaced with her own and said, "No, I'll stay!"

Pinkie did the same to Twilight and said, "No, me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!" they both yelled at each other pulling on Shadow's arm like a game of 'tug-a-war'

"Both of you are going," Sonic stepped in and separated them from Shadow. "We need all of the Rainbooms to get ready!"

"Fine," Twilight and Pinkie groaned.

"Come on, Shadow needs rest," Sunset Shimmer said as she lead everyone out.

"Get some rest, Darling," Rarity said.

"Cya later, Sugarcube," Applejack followed.

"Sleep well, Shadow," Fluttershy.

"Later, Shad," Sonic said with Rainbow behind him.

"Get well soon," Twilight said before slowly leaving. Right before she did, Pinkie quickly gave Shadow a kiss on the cheek before leaving passed Twilight. "Hey! That's cheating!"

Twilight ran to Shadow, gave him a kiss too, and followed Pinkie. Shadow laid there shook at what happened. Suddenly, a laugh broke him out of it. He looked around and saw nothing.

"What an interesting scene," A voice said. Shadow's eyes widen. He knew that voice and instantly stood out the bed. Suddenly a figure stepped out of the wall on the other side of the room.

Shadow growled angrily at him and said, "Mephiles."

"Hello, Shadow." Mephiles smirked.

/

"Oh I do hope Shadow will be alright," Rarity said as the Rainboom and Sonic were walking though the hallway.

"If he can survive a fall from space, this is nothing," Sonic said with his hands behind his head.

"Oh I won't worry about him," A voice said. They all looked ahead of them and saw the Dazzlings. Adaigio smirked and said, "You having bigger thing to worry about."

"What do you girls want?" Rainbow Dash said glaring at them.

"Oh nothing," Aria said casually. "Just seeing how our good friend Shadow is doing."

"He ain't y'all friend," Applejack said as she and the Rainbooms made a wall to block the sirens way.

"Yeah!," the other girls agreed.

"Think visiting hours are over," Sonic said stepping up. "So why don't y'all leave."

"Oh don't be like that. After all ... ," Adagio said. Suddenly a explosion and a yelled came from down the hall behind them. "... We got what we wanted."

"Shadow!" Twilight and Pinkie yelled before running towards Shadow's room.

"See you at tonight's big show, Rainbooms. We are really looking forward to it," Adaigio said as her group walked away.

"Yeah, well not as much as we are!" Rainbow Dash yelled trying to say a comeback.

"Come on," Sonic said as he and the rest followed the other two.

Once they got to the door, Sonic spin kicked it down. What they saw shocked them to the core. Shadow laid on the floor drained and battered with Mephiles standing over him. Mephiles waved his hand and Shadow started to sink into a portal.

"Shadow!" Twilight and Pinkie said as the jumped to grab him, but they were too late.

Sonic rushed over, grabbed Mephiles by the collar of his shirt and said threateningly," Where is he?"

"Don't worry. He's fine ... for now," Mephiles said smiling, "Too bad, he was in such a weak condition. He barely put up a fight."

"What did you do?"

"Oh nothing," Mephiles raised his right hand and showed off three rings. "Just took something he didn't need."

Sonic eyes widen as he saw the rings and got madder. "Where. Is. He?"

"You'll see him again," Mephiles said as he sank into the wall behind him. "You just need to win."

Once he was gone, everyone was quiet until Twilight turned at Sonic and yelled, " THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"YEAH!" Pinkie agreed.

"Girls, come down," Sunset Shimmer said.

"If you hadn't made Shadow tired, he wouldn't have been taken!" Pinkie yelled at Sonic.

"Everyone umm," Fluttershy said.

"And you were the one who wanted to leave Shadow unguarded!" Twilight added.

"Girls!" Applejack yelled pushing them away from Sonic. " Y'all gots to calm down!"

"No, their right," Sonic sighed sadly and fell on his knees. "I was the one that pushed Shadow to using that spell."

"Sonic," Rainbow Dash said looking at her boyfriend.

"Its's gonna be ok, Sonic," Sunset said putting her hand on his shoulder. A action the Rainbow Dash glared at.

"Umm. Everyone, he said umm...," Fluttershy said again.

"You couldn't have known Mephiles would attack Shadow," Applejack said trying to comfort him.

"Shadow and I are like brothers. We're suppose to look after each other and I failed him."

Suddenly there was a loud bang. Everyone turned their head and saw Fluttershy over at the table and a clipboard. It looked like she hit the table with the board. Once she saw she had everyone's attention, she said, "Umm sorry, but he said if we win we get Shadow back. So umm why not just compete."

Everyone was silent until Sonic stood and said, "She's right."

"Then lets get on that stage and show them who's boss!" Rainbow Dash said as her friends agreed.

/

The girls were moving their band equipment around on a stage outside of town. While the others were looking over their stuff, Twilight was working on the counter spell. Sonic was on top of the stage looking around. He was more determined then every to make sure nothing happened the the Rainboom.

"Check 1, 2. Testing, Testing," Rainbow Dash said speaking into her mic. She tapped it a few time to test it. Sunset Shimmer saw this and turned up the sound. Unfortunately it was too high. "Testing."

It was so loud, it cause a feedback. It hurt everyone's ears and almost made Sonic fall. Sunset Shimmer quick lowered the sound and gave apologetic smile.

Fluttershy suddenly became alert and said, "Did anyone hear that?"

"Hear what?" Applejack asked.

"It sounds like ... knocking," Fluttershy answered while listening harder. "There it is again."

"Who's there?" Pinkie pie asked no one.

"Boo," A voice said.

This made everyone jump and Sonic jump down. Pinkie looked confuse and asked, "Boo who?"

"Aww, don't cry," The voice said. Every turned and saw Mephiles walk out a shadow. "It will all be over soon."

"Oh I get it. 'Boo-who,'" Pinkie smiled while her friends stared at Mephiles.

"What do you want, Mephiles," Sonic demanded as a dark aura started to surround him and his colors started to become darker. The girls were all shock at this and moved slightly away.

"Oh nothing," he said playing with the chaos rings, which made Sonic angrier. "Just seeing how you are all doing on our last day."

"That's not gonna happen!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Where is Shadow?" Twilight demanded while Pinkie nodded her head.

"Closer than you think," Mephiles smirked at her. "But I'd be willing to reveal his location ... in exchange for the rest of the chaos emeralds."

"I have a better idea," Sonic said as he dashed at Mephiles with his fist raised. "I FORCE YOU TO TELL ME!"

"I was hoping you say that something like that," Mephiles smiled as he easily caught Sonic's fist. "So I can do this!"

Sonic suddenly let out a scream. It felt like all the energy in his body was being taking. They girls tried to help, but hit a barrier. Sonic went limp and Mephiles dropped him. Mephiles smiled evilly as he reached down, took Sonic's four ring, and put them on his non ringed hand.

"Now I have all seven chaos emeralds," Mephiles smiled before giving Sonic a kick to the stomach. Sonic was sent flying and landed on the girls.

"Sonic!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she looked over him.

"Dash," Sonic struggled to say.

"What did you do to him!" Sunset Shimmer yelled.

"I drained him of his power of course. Now he's nothing more than a pathetic, weak, human. As for you girls, say 'hi' to Shadow for me."

Mephiles pulled a lever, which opened a trapped door. Causing the girls and Sonic to fall in. He laughed as he walked away, but what he didn't see was Spike playing with a rope bone. Spike saw the whole thing and sneaked away. Twilight looked around for a way out, but she was shock at what she found. Or rather who.

"Shadow," Twilight said as the rest turned and saw him.

"Is he ok?" Pinkie asked as the two of them went to his side.

Twilight looked over him. "I think he's just unconscious."

Shadow opened his eye and asked, "Twilight? Pinkie?"

"We're right here, Shadow," Twilight said putting Shadow's head on her lap.

"And Mephiles said 'hi'" Pinkie said taking Shadow's hand into her own.

"What happened to you?" Twilight asked.

/ Flashback

Shadow growled angrily at him and said, "Mephiles."

"Hello, Shadow." Mephiles smirked.

"Goodbye then! Chaos Spear!" Shadow shot his energy blast at him only for Mephiles to smile.

"Chaos spear," Mepiles rose his hand up and shot a purple version of Shadow move.

The two collided and canceled each other out. Shadow fall on one knee, still exhausted, while Mephiles stood like nothing happened.

"How?" Shadow asked looking up at his evil counter part.

"I did say I absorbed your power, Shadow. Its surprising how weak your human form is." Mephiles grabbed Shadow by his throat and lifted him up. "Always trying to be the lone wolf. Thinking you can do things on your own, but it just makes you an easy target."

Mephiles then started to drain Shadow's energy while Shadow started to scream in pain. Once he was done, Mephiles took the three Chaos Emeralds Shadow had and slipped them on his fingers. Next thing he knew the door got knocked down.

/

"Tell him I'll kick his ahh..." Shadow didn't finish as he lost consciousness again.

"Right," Pinkie said, "Tell me you'll kick his ahh."

/

Mephiles walked to the Sirens, showed them the rings, and said, "Now that we have these, there is nowhere we can't go. All that's lets is for you to finish the job here."

"That will be a piece of cake," Adagio smiled evil.

"What cake?" Sonata asked. "I don't see any."

Everyone, but Sonata sighed while Aria said, "Go back to sleep, Sonata."

XXXXX

Next week on **Sonic and Shadow in Rainbow Rocks**

XXXXX

"Chaos Crush," Mephiles said as he raised his right arm at them.

All of them suddenly were forced down as if the gravity got heavier. Shadow, who was still on the side, rushed at him, but Mephiles easily moved out of the way and grabbed him. He then slammed Shadow into the ground and stomped his foot down on Shadow's chest.

"Ever the lone wolf, but if you wish to die, so be it," Mephiles brought his free arm to Shadow's face and charged. Right before he fired, Mephiles smirked. "Tell me if this sounds familiar 'Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog.'"

"Shadow!" Everyone yelled helplessly as they could only watch as Mephiles shot a purple chaos spear at Shadow.


	14. Chapter 13

Later the night, and due to the Rainbooms not showing, Trixie's group got another shot at going against the Dazzlings. While they were performing, the Rainboom were under the stage bored. Exept for Rainbow Dash, who kept slamming herslef against the door. The Freedom Fighter still haven't awoke yet.

"Give it up, Rainbow Dash," Applejack said. "You've been trying at this for hours. It's not going to open."

Rainbow Dash rubbed her arm and took a set next to her sleeping boyfriend. Twilight sighed and said, "Meybe it doesn't even matter that we're trapped down here. I don't think the counter spell would've worked, anyway. "

"Course it would've worked, Twilight," Applejack said comforting her before turning to Rainbow Dash. "Assumin' a certain band member didn't try to hog the spotlight the whole time we were tryin' to play it just to show off. for her boyfriend!"

"Hey, if you want to tell Twilight she's getting a little too caught up trying to be the new leader of this band to impress Shadow, you don't have to be all cryptic about it," Rainbow Dash said not getting the point AJ was trying to make.

Applejack looked at her angrily while Twilight was sadden by her friend's words. Rarity cut in and said, "She was talking about you, Rainbow Dash."

"And Shadow is not Twilight's boyfriend!" Pinkie yelled. "He's mine!"

"Is not!" Twilight yelled at Pinkie as she carefully laying Shadow's head down on the ground so she could sit away from the others.

"Me?" Rainbow Dash yelled. "I'm trying to make sure my band is rocks as hard as it needs to.

"OUR BAND!" Everyone, but Twilight yelled at Rainbow Dash.

"But why wasn't it working? I should know what to do. How can I not know what to do? How can I have failed like this?" Twilight questioned herself before turning to Shadow. "What would you say if you saw how much I'm failing you."

Twilight buried herself in her knees. Sunset Shimmer just watched in horror as everyone was falling apart.

"It might've been your idea to start a band, but it's not just your band, Rainbow Dash," Applejack yelled in her face.

"I'm the one who writes all the songs," Rainbow argued.

"I write song," Fluttershy spoke up, "You just never let us play any of them."

"I had the most perfect outfits for us to wear. Even some for Sonic and Shadow," Rarity adding in her part.

"Again with the costumes!" Applejack yelled frustrated. "No one cares what we're wearing!"

"I care, Applejack," Rarity yelled back at her. "So sorry if I enjoy trying to make a creative contribution to the band."

"Hey, anybody here remember fun?" Pinkie Pie yelled jumping in. "I'll give you a hint. It's the exact opposite of being in the Rainbooms!"

"I wish I'd never asked any of you to be in my band." Rainbow Dash said angily.

"I wish I'd never agreed to be in it," Rarity yelled at her.

"Me, neither," Applejack and Fluttershy agreed.

"And besides, Twilight Sparkle..." Pinkie said suddenly turning to her.

"Huh?" Twilight rose her head to Pinkie.

"Why should you get Shadow? huh?"

Twilight got up wen to Pinkie and said, "How about we're both very smart, magical, skilled, not to mention both from other worlds."

"That doesn't mean why you should get him!"

"Then how about you? You two are complete opposites!"

"Opposites attract! Shadow's been though a lot so he needs someone to remind him what it means to have fun and live. Plus what about Flash Sentry?"

"Who says I can't do that! And that was just a crush. I know what I feel for Shadow is real."

Soon all the girls were arguing at each other. They were completely unaware they were sending magic up stage. All, but Sunset Shimmer, who didn't know what to do. Twilight and pinkie were arguing about Shadow, Rarity and Fluttershy were arguing about who was trying to contribute more, and Applejack and Rainbow Dash were arguing about the band.

/

On the stage, Trixie's group just finished their song with some fireworks while the crowd cheered. The Dazzling just watched with Mephiles beside them. Trixie and her group walked off the stage and passed the Dazzlings.

"Try to top that!" Trixie said cocky.

"Oh Gosh! I don;t know if we can!" Adaigio said sarcasticly as she and others laughed. They all looked down and saw a green mist of magic seeping from beneith the stage.

"It's show time, girls," Mephiles said turning to the Dazzling. They nodded and walked on stage while absorbing the magic.

 _[The Dazzlings]_

 _Ahh, ah-ah, ahh_

 _Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah_

 _Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah_

 _Ahh, ah-ah, ah, ah-ah_

 _Ah-ah, ah, ah-ah, ah, ah-ah_

Back under the stage, Sunset Shimmer was able to figure things out and yelled, "Stop! You have to stop! This is what they've been after all along. Their feeding off of the magic inside you!"

How can they be using out magic?" Applejack asked. "It's the Magic of Friendship."

Sunset Shimmer looked at Twilight then back to the group. "Ever since you started this band, you've been letting little things get to you. I never said anything beacause I didn't feel like it was my place. Not when I was so new to this whole friendship thing. I still have a lot to learn, but I do know that if you don't work out even the smallest problems right at the start, The Magic of Friendship can be turned into Something else."

Twilight looked down and said, "I can't believe all this tension was happening right under my nose and I didn't realize it. I'm suppose to be the one with all the answers and all I've done since I got here is let you down. Even Shadow."

Sunset put her hand on Twilight's shoulder. "I don't think anyone is supposed to have all the answers. But you can count on your friends to help you find them."

"Well said, Sunset Shimmer," a voice said. Everyone turned and saw Shadow stand up.

"Shadow!" Twilight and Pinkie yelled rushing to his side.

"Yeah," Sonic said getting up too. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

"Sonic!" Rainbow Dash said going to help him.

"Looks like you've finally moved on," Sonic smiled at Sunset

"Yes. It was all thanks to the song you song and all your support," Sunset smiled back.

"What," Applejack interupted. "What are y'all talking about?"

"The song from the second round," Shadow answered. "It's a song about living with ones mistakes and learning from them. A song to help move on from the past."

"Sunset Shimmer was really down about what happned so me and Shadow played it to help her." Sonic added.

"So you two weren't ... " Rainbow dash started to say but was too emberessed to. So couldn't beleave she actully thought Sonic would cheat on her. Sonic wasn't that type of guy.

Shadow turned to Twilight and said, "Looks like you see there's more to being a leader than just leading. You need to remember that friends are alway there for each other."

"You're right," Twilight smiled before turning to the group. "Come on! We need to get out of here."

Everyone then rammed into the door, but ended up falling over. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and was pushed opened by Spike.

"Spike!" Twilight yelled happily as she picked him up cuddled him.

"Sorry I took so long," Spike said. "I had to find somebody who wasn't under the Sirens spell to help me get you out."

Two people then came to the door. One was a girl with blue hair, headphones and purple shades. She wear a white shortsleeve hoddie with purple pink fingerless DJ gloves, white skirt with a music note on the side, and purple leggings with pinkie lightningbolts. The other was a guy. He had black hair with black shades on. He wear a black shirt with a white tie, grey pants with three stars at the bottem on his left leg.

"Who are they" Sonic asked.

"They're our resident DJs. Vinyl Scratch and her boyfriend, Neon Lights." Pinkie said.

"Why aren't they under their spell?" Twilight asked.

"She never takes off her headphones while Neon goes to a different school," Spike explained while the two gave a thumbs up.

"Come on, y'all, time to prove we've still got the Magic of Friendship inside us," Applejack said.

"And there's only one way to do it," Twilight added.

"We're getting the band back together?" Pinkie asked exitedly.

"We're getting our band back together," Rainbow Dash corrected her.

"Wheee!" Pinkie yelled happily

"Don't forget about us," Shadow said.

"After all two bands are better than one, remember?" Sonic smirked.

"But how are you gonna fight Mephiles?" Twilight asked. "He not only absorbed both your powers, but has all the chaos emeralds."

"Not all of them," Shadow smirked as he reached behind Spikes collor and pulling out a chaos emereld ring.

"But how?" Applejack asked shocked.

"I figured Mephiles would come for the chaos emerelds, so I made a fake and filled it with my own chaos powers. Not enough to be of really use but enough to fool Mephiles. I hid on Spike when we were in the nurse's office." Shadow explain as he put on the ring and charge himself. "Couldn't make more than one or else Mephiles would have found notice."

"So that's what was making me so ichy," Spike said scratching behind his ear with his leg.

"Which version of the counter spell are we going to play?" Rarity asked.

"I don't think it matters what song we play," Twilight smiled. "As long as we play it together. As friends"

"I know just the song," Rainbow Dash smiled as her friends seemed worried, but that was quickly put to rest. "Fluttershy's written a really great one."

Fluttershy had the biggest smile hearing that.

"We're about to save the world here," Applejack said. "Personally, I think we should do it in style. Rarity?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Rarity said pulling out a rack of clothes out of nowhere. She then throw two of them two Sonic and Shadow. "You boys go change somewhere else while us, girls change."

The Freedom Fighters nodded before walking out. They girls closed the door, but made sure to keep it unlocked. As they got their clothes, Pinkie pulled Twilight to the side and said, "Twilight. About Shadow."

"What about him," Twilight asked.

"I'm sorry for how I've been acting. It's just this is the first time I've been in love with someone and I guess I didn't want to lose him to anyone."

"I'm sorry too. Shadow is like my dream guy and I didn't want to lose him either."

"Gauss it's true what they say: people do strange things ... when they're in love."

"Let's promise whoever he picks, we'll still be friends."

"Cross my heart and hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye!" They both said before laughing.

/

 _[Adagio Dazzle]_

 _Welcome to the show_

 _[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]_

 _Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah_

 _[Adagio Dazzle]_

 _We're here to let you know_

 _[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]_

 _Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

 _[Adagio Dazzle]_

 _Our time is now_

 _[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]_

 _Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah_

 _[Adagio Dazzle]_

 _Your time is running out_

 _[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]_

 _Ah, ah, ah_

/

Up on a hill, they girls gathered in their new clothes. They felt confident at first, but that quickly changed to worry.

"How are we supposed to play over them from up here?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Suddenly they heard a horn. They turned to seen Vinyl driving up to them in her car with Neon Lights sitting next to her. She pulled out a remote, pressed a button, and the car transformed into a portable DJ station with the two of them ready.

"Whoa!" the Rainbooms said amazed.

"I think that will work," Sonic's voice said.

"Sorry we took so long," Shadow's voice said.

"That fine, guyyyyy..." Rainbow dash said turning to them suddenly stuttered. Her, Twilight Sparkle, and Pinkie Pie all had their jaws drop with they saw the guys.

Sonic was wearing a mic earpiece on. He wear a new blue short sleeve hoodie with red strips over a blue long sleeve shirt, blue jeans and red and white shoes. In his hands was a blue and white guitar.

Shadow had earpiece too. He had a long no sleeve jacket over a sleeveless white shirt with red lines, two bands on his both arms with his inhibitor rings around his wrist, black jeans with spiked knee pad on his right knee, and his airshoes. In his hands was a red guitar with a black lightning bolt going down it.

"I take it you aprove?" Rarity smirked at them. They just nodded not taking their eye off of the boys.

"Put y'all eye back in ya head," Applejack said snapping them out of it.

"You girls don't look so yourselves," Sonic said looking over Rainbow Dash making her blush.

"Not bad at all," Shadow said looking over Twilight and Pinkie making them blush too.

/

 _[The Dazzlings]_

 _Feel the wave of sound_

 _As it crashes down_

 _You can't turn away_

 _We'll make you wanna sta-a-a-ay_

They dazzling sent a wave of energy to the crowd and put them in a hypnotic state. They were then lifted into the air and transformed. The grew wings, ponytail, and ponyears. While they were doing that, Mephiles was at the top of the stage. He focused his power with the emerald and started opening two holes in the sky. Each a portal to another worlds. They were Mobius and Eqestria.

 _We will be adored_

 _Tell us that you want us_

 _We won't be ignored_

 _It's time for our reward_

 _Now you need us_

 _Come and heed us_

 _Nothing can stop us now_

As they were feeling triumphant, they all suddenly hear another group singing. They all turned to see the Rainbooms and Freedom Fighters playing together. As they played, the crowd started to come to their senses.

 _[The Rainbooms and Freedom Fighters]_

 _Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

 _I've got the music in me_

 _Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

 _[Twilight Sparkle]_

 _Don't need to hear a crowd_

 _Cheering out my name_

 _I didn't come here seeking_

 _Infamy or fame_

 _[The Rainbooms and Freedom Fighters]_

 _The one and only thing_

 _That I am here to bring_

 _Is music, is the music_

 _Is the music in my soul_

 _Gonna break out (Out!)_

So all they girls start to change. They all gained a ponytail with a highlight line going down it, ponyears and Rainbow dash, Fluttershy, and Twilight gained wings with them.

 _Set myself free, yeah_

 _Let it all go (Go!)_

 _Just let it be, yeah_

 _Find the music in your heart_

 _Let the music make you start_

 _To set yourself apart_

Mephiles nodded to the Dazzling while they nodded back. Adagio then said, "So they want to turn this into a real battle of the bands? Then let's battle."

 _[The Dazzlings]_

 _What we have in store (ah-ah)_

 _All we want and more (ah-ah)_

 _We will break on through (ah-ah)_

 _Now it's time to finish you!_

 _[drum solo]_

They Dazzling then used the power of their necklaces to release they eqestrian forms while Mephiles joined them by flying up to them. They girls looked worried while Sonic and Shadow put down their guitars and got ready. The Dazzlings and Mephiles then flew at them.

The Sirens flew around them in circles like an animal stalking it's prey while Mephiles stopped in front. Suddenly they all charged in a group, but were knocked back by Vinyl and Neon turning up the volume and group hit a hard beat to send sound waves at them. this forced Mephiles and the Sirens to scatter.

Rarity shot out crystels out her keytar at Aria. Fluttershy used her tambourine to send out butterflys at Sonata. Sonic and Shadow used their spin dash moves on Mephiles, who countered by fighting them both at the same time. Twilight Sparkle then sang a high note and shot sparks at Adagio. Adagio, having had enough, sand a higher note and forced the attack back.

Unfortunately, Sonic and Shadow were caught in the blast and knocked back to the girls. The boys quickly landed on their feet and they all braced themselves as Adagio's note forced them back.

The Sirens then sang a high note in harmony while Mephiles used his power to make the attack stronger. The attack was so strong it knocked all of them down, while Twilight let go of her mic, Whiched rolled to Sunset Shimmer's feet. She picked it up, but felt like it still wasn't her place. Mephiles and the Sirens all look smug as victory was close.

The Rainbooms and Freedom Fighters struggled to stand. Twilight turned to Sunset Shimmer and yelled, "Sunset Shimmer! We need you!"

Sunset was surprised at what Twilight just said. She turned to Sonic and Shadow while they nodded to her. She quickly gathered her courage and got ready. She took her place with the group, took off her jacket and was ready to stand and fight with her friends. Neon pressed a button while Vinyl spun the track, which started a up beat music.

 _[Sunset Shimmer]_

 _You're never gonna bring me down_

 _You're never gonna break this part of me_

 _My friends are here to bring me 'round_

 _Not singing just for popularity_

Sunset Shimmer helped Twilight up, while the others stood with them. Sunset And Twilight then grabbed the mic and sang together.

 _[Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle]_

 _We're here to let you know_

 _That we won't let it go_

 _[The Rainbooms and Freedom Fighters]_

 _Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow_

 _[Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle]_

 _And you can try to fight_

 _But we have got the light of_

 _[The Rainbooms and Freedom Fighters]_

 _Friendship on our side!_

The Rainbooms and Freedom Fighters, using their new found strength, played together while Mephiles and the Sirens charged at them.

 _Got the music in our hearts_

 _We're here to blow this thing apart_

They two band charged up and release a huge sound wave, which not only forced Mephiles and the Dazzlings back, but released the crowd from their spell.

 _And together, we will never_

 _Be afraid of the dark_

As they sang, Sunset Shimmer floated into the air and in a flash of gold light, she changed. She got her own ponytail and ears.

 _Here to sing our song out loud_

 _Get you dancing with the crowd_

 _As the music of our friendship_

 _Survives, survives!_

Soon they girls all floated into the air. Their magic was send into the sky and formed a rainbow ball. Sonic and Shadow nodded to each other before jumping into it. Once they were in, the ball exploded and the boy had change similar to the girls. Unlike the girls, their hair was long, but not in a ponytail while their ears became pointy. They both raised theirs and got ready.

 _[Everyone, but the Dazzlings and Mephiles]_

 _Got the music in our hearts_

 _We're here to blow this thing apart_

 _And together, we will never_

 _Be afraid of the dark_

 _Here to sing our song out loud_

 _Get you dancing with the crowd_

 _As the music of our friendship_

 _Survives, survives, survives!_

Mephiles and the Dazzlings saw the crowd was no longer in their control, but when they looked up they were surprised. Above Sonic and Shadow was a huge rainbow ball. They two throw their arms forward and the ball shot a rainbow colored beam at the other group. Mephiles was hit, but was also able to fly out. The Dazzling weren't do lucky as they took full blast. Their equestrian forms were destroyed and their amulet broke apart. Mephiles landed next to the Sirens and fell on one knee with the rings fallen of him. Sonic and Shadow flew down to their defeated foes and took back the rings.

"You've lost, Mephiles," Sonic said as the girls came to the stage.

"Looks like you underestimated us," Shadow added.

Mephiles looked down and suddenly he did the one thing they didn't expect. He started laughing. Everyone looked at him confused, even the Sirens. Mephiles looked up at the two, smiled widely and said, "No. I've got you just where I want you."

"What are you ... "

Sonic didn't get to finish as Mephiles suddenly grabbed both of them by the throat. Sonic and Shadow tried to break free, but stopped them by absorbing their powers. The girls tried to stop him, only to hit a berrier again. They bangged on the energy wall while Mephiles just laughed.

Sonic and Shadow lose their transforms while Mephiles grinned one. His ears became pointed, hair grew longer, and wings made from crystal came out his back. He then throw the to aside straight to the girls.

"My plan worked!" Mephiles yelled.

"What plan?" Applejack demanded. Mephiles suddenly went calm.

"I had a feeling those two would gain a even greater power, so all I had to do was bide my time and when it finally came ... I would take it. And now ..." Mephiles turned to the downed Sirens and put his hand up. The amulets repaired themselves and flew to him. They attached themselves to the back of his hands and center of his head, giving him another power boost. "Chaos energy, harmony energy, and now negative energy. ALL THE POWER IS MINE!"

"You betrayed us," Adagio said.

"You've served your purpose, but now you're done." Mephiles waved his arm and blow them away. Using his other hand, he quickly blow the others back outside of the city. As the two groups tried to pick themselves up, Mephiles teleported to them. "So ... who would like to die first?"

Rainbow Dash rushed at him and tried to punch him, only for the hit to have no effect.

"Pathetic," Mephiles simply said as sent her flying with just a finger flick. Rainbow Dash was about to hit a tree, but Sonic caught her in time only to hit the tree instead. The girls rushed to their side.

"Are you guys alright?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Yeah, but dang he hits hard," Rainbow Dash groaned.

"Chaos Crush," Mephiles said as he raised his right arm at them.

All of them suddenly were forced down as if the gravity got heavier. Shadow, who was still on the side, rushed at him, but Mephiles easily moved out of the way and grabbed him. He then slammed Shadow into the ground and stomped his foot down on Shadow's chest.

"Ever the lone wolf, but if you wish to die so be it," Mephiles brought his free arm to Shadow's face and charged. Right before he fired, Mephiles smirked. "Tell me if this sounds familiar 'Sayonara Shadow the Hedgehog.'"

"Shadow!" everyone yelled helplessly as they could only watch as Mephiles shot a purple chaos spear at Shadow.

XXXXX

That's right everpony! The sneak peek was actually the cliffhanger! Bet no pony saw that coming. Anyway here's the next sneak peek and I promise it's not a cliffhanger too. Oh and neon lights isn't an OC character. He's real and I added him cuz I ship he with vinyl

XXXXX

Next week

I won't let you ... " Shadow tried to say, but Mephiles gave him a hard punch to the stomach.

"I don't remember asking for your permission for anything," Mephiles then threw Shadow next to Sonic. "Chaos crush."

Sonic and Shadow were then forced into the ground deeply. Mephiles flew above them and used a few more chaos crushes on them. He then fly up higher and laughed at them

"I won't ... " Sonic said under the rubble.

"I won't ..." Shadow said too.

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT ANYONE ANYMORE!" Sonic and Shadow yelled as their power flared and they shot out of the ground.

"THEN WHY AND STOP ME!" Mephiles yelled back as he flew at them.


	15. Chapter 14

Both versions of the mane six (except other Twilight Sparkle) so to tell them apart: 'P' for the pony version and 'EG' for the human versions.

XXXXX

"Shadow!"

Everyone yelled helplessly as they could only watch as Mephiles shot a purple chaos spear at Shadow. Once the spear hit, it made a dust cloud. Once the smoke clear, it revealed ... nothing.

"WHAT!?" Mephiles yelled as he looked around for Shadow.

"Are you ok?" A figure said holding Shadow with his arm over his shoulder.

Shadow looked up at the figure and said, "Silver?"

Everyone turned to see Silver, the only thing was he was still in his mobian form. He didn't change into a human. Right before Mephiles could attack them, when he was suddenly knocked to the side by a punch from Knuckles and a kick from Rouge. While he was in the air, he was hit by missile fired by Omega.

Soon Tails and Amy come too and went help Silver. The rest of the Mare Six came too and went to Twilight's side. Like Sonic and Shadow's friends, they didn't change either. They were still ponies.

"Girls!" Twilight yelled as she gave the ponies a hug while they wondered who she was.

"Twi?" P Applejack asked confused.

Silver turned to Shadow and asked, "You know me?"

Shadow stood up and answered," It's me, Shadow."

"Shadow!?" Silver yelled looked closely at Shadow from different angles. "What happened to you?"

"We became humans went we came to this world," Shadow explained.

"We?" Tails asked as he and the all the others came to them.

"We," Sonic said stepping up.

"Sonic?" Tails looking over Sonic before thinking. "It seems that to better accommodate for this world, your bodies were change thus making thing easier."

"That doesn't explain why you all haven't changed like us," Shadow said looking over his friends.

"Maybe it's because of that." Tails pointed at the doors to the others. "Because of the presence of other worlds, maybe they are causing interference between each worlds.

"Anyway, intros." Sonic said before point at himself and each of his friends. "I'm Sonic and these are Shadow, Silver, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, and Omega. We're the Freedom Fighter."

Twilight stepped up and finished the intro," I'm Twilight Sparkled and these are my friends from Equestria. Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rarity. Girls, these are your human counterparts."

"Howdy," EG Applejack said to the ponies.

"Likewise," P Applejack said rising her hoof to shake her counter's hand.

"DON'T!" Sonic yelled stopping them.

"What?" The Applejacks said.

"If you two touch, you could trigger a paradox and kill us all," Shadow explained.

"Shadow?" Rouge said walking up to him and looking over him. "Mmm. Not bad. You fill that pants out nicely."

"Hey!" Twilight and EG Pinkie yelled. "Only I'm suppose to look at that."

"Oh ho," Rouge smirked at him. "Pretty popular. Aren't you, Shadow?"

"Whatever," Shadow said brushing her off.

"There's the Shadow we know and love!" Rouge then put her arm around him playfully.

"Hey!" Twilight and EG Pinkie yelled again.

"SONIC!" Amy yelled as she hug tackle.

"Hey!" EG Rainbow Dash yelled. "Hands off my boyfriend!"

Amy looked up and said, "You boyfriend?"

Sonic gentle pushed her off, sat up, and said, "Dash and I are dating."

"What!?" Amy yelled. "Dating? What about us?"

Right before Sonic say anything, there was a explosion of of purple energy in the distance.

"Later," Sonic said. "Knuckles, we need the Master Emerald!"

"Way ahead of you," Knuckles smirked as he pointed to the Master Emerald in the X Tornado.

"I like your style," EG Applejack said to him.

"Well ... I ... um," Knuckles said blushing.

"Wow, Knuckles," Rouge smiled at her rival. "You look redder then usual."

Sonic laughed at his long time friend before turning to Shadow. Shadow looked back and nodded as if they had a silent conversion. As they took the rings off and threw them in the air, they gave a flash before becoming bigger and floated around them.

"Girls," Shadow said. "Follow us."

"Wait! What are you two doing?" Tails asked as they walked to the Master Emerald.

"We're gonna need to use something even more powerful then even our Hyper forms," Sonic said.

"But Hyper is your most powerful form," Tails said. "What could be more powerful than that?"

"Mephiles apparently," Shadow said. "He absorbed not only chaos energy, but also harmony and negative energies as well. As it stands, even with Hyper, we would lose. But if we could took a page from him and absorb the powers from the chaos emeralds, Master emeralds, and harmony energy, we might become strong enough to match him."

"Girls, we need you to help us with that," Sonic said turning to the Rainbooms. "You all still have your own powers so you can give them to us."

"We can help too," P Rainbow Dash said she and the other ponies went to them. "We have our own powers too!"

"I can help too!" Silver said.

"Sorry, Silver, but not this time," Sonic said.

"You could barely control Super, so you would be able to handle something far beyond," Shadow said putting his hand on Silver's shoulder. "Beside you'd be in the way."

"What Shadow means is we need you to help the others here," Sonic said stepping in. "Maybe next time."

"But you two can only control Hyper for so long, how are you do you two plan to control it," Silver asked.

All Sonic did was smiled before walking away with Shadow and the others. "Remember who you're talking to."

Sonic and Shadow stood in a circle the girls formed with the Master Emerald between them. The ponies suddenly changed forms, got longer hair, and a bright aura surrounded them. With everything ready, Sonic and Shadow nodded to each other and held up their hands. The chaos emerald floating around them, spun fast around them while the girls's energy started to flow into them. Sonic and Shadow started to groan in pain and fell on their knees as the power started to be too much.

"Maybe we should stop," Twilight said worried.

"Uh huh," EG Pinkie agreed.

"Yeah, we could find another way," EG Rainbow Dash said equally worried.

"No!" Sonic yelled standing up.

"It's all or nothing!" Shadow yelled following him.

All the girls looked at each other before continuing. They both yelled loudly as they took in all of the power. Suddenly there was a explosion of a rainbow pillar of light which force all the girls away. All the girls lose their transformations and all the emeralds turned grey, even the Master Emerald. The pillar died out and in the center was Sonic and Shadow.

Both of their hair had grown all the way to their feet in a wild fashion while their ears became pointy and Sonic grew wings. Their looked like the form the took when they absorbed the harmony energy alone, only with longer hair. Only this time their hair kept changing in a of rainbow colors. They open their eye to reveal their red eyes.

Sonic turned to EG Rainbow Dash and asked while smiling, "What do you think?"

She smiled back and said, "20 percent cooler?"

Sonic shook his head. "20 percent? No. We're way past cool."

Shadow turned to Twilight and EG Pinkie and said, "We'll be back."

Twilight and EG Pinkie smiled and Twilight said, "And we'll be waiting."

"And I'll have a cupcake waking for you!" Pinkie yelled.

Shadow smiled before turning away. "Looking forward to it."

Sonic and Shadow flew up and waited for Mephiles to show. Sonic turned to Shadow and asked," So what do we call this form? 'Ultimate form' sounds too bland."

"How about 'Divine form'?" Shadow answered.

"Sounds right," Sonic smiled.

"I'm only gonna say this once," Shadow said as they saw Mephiles fly up and to towards them. "For he who sheds his blood with me today, shall be my brother tomorrow."

"Then let's go, bro." Sonic smiled as they flew to meet Mephiles. They three met in the air and floated.

"So it seems you two gained more power," Mephiles said amused. "But it won't be enough. I am even more powerful then when I was one with Solaris. I am a god."

"You're no god," Shadow said.

"To us, you're just another bad guy," Sonic finished.

"Then let us see if you can stop me," Mephiles said. They all just stood still until they suddenly disappeared.

/

"What!" P Rainbow Dash yelled. "Where'd they go!?"

"They're gone!" P Rarity yelled.

"Where'd they go?" EG Applejack said.

"Sonic," EG Rainbow Dash said worried.

"Shadow," Twilight and EG Pinkie said just as worried.

"Wait," Rouge said. "Do any of you hear that?"

Everyone stayed quiet and listened carefully. It was faint, but the could hear blows being traded.

"My sensors indicate that they are moving faster then your eyes can see," Omega said with his eyes moving every where. "But my sensors can keep up with their intense speed."

"Omega," Tails said. "Can you display?"

"Affirmative." Omega's back opened up and a huge display screen folded out. Everyone watched as the screen showed Sonic and Shadow being hit back by Mephiles

/

"Don't you see, Shadow?" Mephiles said as he and the others stopped and floated in the air. He looked at his hand as it gave a bright purple glow. "The human are the real enemies. They fear what they don't understand and seek to destroy it. They will let their own assumptions rule their judgement and persecute that which they fear. That is the true nature of humans. Eventually they will turn on you and ..."

"Just shut up!" Sonic yelled. "You don't care about anything. You just wanna see everything destroyed."

"What you say is true," Shadow said looking down surprising everyone. "Human are nothing, but cowards that rather kill something new than give it a chance."

/

"Shadow," EG Pinkie Pie said worried as she and the rest watched.

/

"But that's not always true," Shadow said looking back at Mephiles. "While living as one of them, I've learned that humans have come a long way from when they were caveman. And that's cause they gave things a chance. While their assumptions and fears can turn into hate. They must learn to let go of that. It is only when they throw away hate and reach out for each other, that they can give each other happiness together and move forward."

Mephiles stayed silent for a few second before saying, "How foolish."

"We'll see!" Shadow yelled as he flew at Mephies.

They traded blows until Shadow landed a hit right at his face. Mephiles staggered back a little, before releasing a surge of power, which knocked Shadow away. Sonic then flew pass Shadow as he flew passed him and straight at the dark being. Mephiles shot a purple tornado at Sonic, but Sonic knew his own technique when he saw it and was able to dodge it by flying up.

Sonic then spun his body sideways and delivered a strong kick to Mephiles. Mephiles caught the kick however and was about to strike back, but had to use his other hand to block a incoming punch from Shadow. He then used his strength to send them back, but the quickly recovered at came at him again.

"Chaos guard!" Mephiles yelled as he unleashed a powerful radius blast of chaos energy as a shield.

Sonic and Shadow flew circles around the shield gaining speed before flying away and coming right back to ram against it. Sonic send a flurry of kicks while Shadow send a storm of punches on opposite sides. As their attacks hit the shield they got closer to its caster. Once the barrier broke and they made it to the center, they both reeled back a limb back and sent a punch and kick at Mephiles. Knocking him straight to the ground and making a crater as he hit.

The girls and the Freedom Fighters cheered at what they saw.

"Enough of this!" Mephiles yelled as the smoke cloud cleared. Mephiles's body began to glow purple. Shadow knew what was happening.

"He's gonna use a Chaos Blast!" Shadow told Sonic.

"If he uses it here with all that power, He'll destroy the entire city." Sonic said. "We gotta get him far away from here."

Shadow thought for a moment then it came to him. "I have an idea, but it's a little costly. Follow my lead"

"Right behind ya," Sonic said as the flew at Mephiles.

"Chaos Blast!" Mephiles yelled as he release a powerful shock wave.

"Chaos Control!" Sonic and Shadow yelled as they and Mephiles disappeared in a green flash of light.

/

"Oh my, where ever did they go?" P Rarity asked.

"Omega?" Twilight asked the robot worried.

"My sensor are not picking them up," Omega said.

"What do you mean not 'picking them up'? EG Rainbow Dash yelled as she grabbed Omega and shock him. "Tell me where they are you giant toaster!"

"Easy now, sugarcube," Applejack said as she and Knuckles pulled her away from the robot.

"Omega, is there a way to increase your sensor's range?" P Fluttershy asked.

"If you were to increase my output levels and give me a direction to focus on, I could locate them."

"How are we suppose to do that?" Rouge asked. "All the Emerald are out of juice."

"Oh I know!" both Pinkie Pies yelled as the reach to the side and each pulled out 2 giant generators batteries with jumper cables.

"How did you two do that?" Knuckles asked confused.

"Trust me," P Applejack said. "Never question Pinkie Pie. Especially if there's two of them."

"We could also use the engine from the X-tornado!"

"I think I can locate them," Twilight said.

"How?" P fluttershy asked.

"Shadow taught me a technique that might help, but... I gave all my magic to Shadow and Sonic."

"I can help with that," Silver said. "My telekinesis comes from the chaos force."

Tails and the Pinkie Pies hooked the batteries to Omega. Twilight got on one knee and put her right hand on the ground while Silver put one hand on Twilight's back. Silver flowed his energy to her while Twilight tried to concentrate.

"Chaos pulse," Twilight said as she just stayed there.

"What's she doing?" Knuckles asked.

"Chaos pulse," Rouge said. "It's a technique that works like sonar. By sending waves of energy through the ground and air, you can find all most anything or anyone. It's how our team tracked you guys."

"Over there." Twilight pointed at the the portal to Equestria.

Omega turned to the portal and his eyes focused on it. The screen was fuzzy at first then it switched to a clear. What was on screen shocked them. It looked like Shadow and Sonic were in wasteland, only thing was they were down on the ground while Mephiles seemed fine.

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled.

/

"You used chaos control to teleport me away before I used chaos blast. Impressive," Mephiles said as he went to Shadow and held him up by his neck. "But to that you had to get in range of the blast. You may have moved us, but not without injuries."

"I won't let you ... " Shadow tried to say, but Mephiles gave him a hard punch to the stomach.

"I don't remember asking for your permission for anything," Mephiles then threw Shadow next to Sonic. "Chaos crush."

Sonic and Shadow were then forced into the ground deeply. Mephiles flew above them and used a few more chaos crushes on them. He then fly up higher and laughed at them

"I won't ... " Sonic said under the rubble.

"I won't ..." Shadow said too.

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT ANYONE ANYMORE!" Sonic and Shadow yelled as their power fleared and they shot out of the ground.

"THEN WHY AND STOP ME!" Mephiles yelled back as he flew at them.

The three of them meet in the air and made a huge shockwave. Shadow threw a punch at Mephiles, who blocked and kicked him away. Mephiles then tried to punch Sonic, but Sonic was able to kick it away and put him in a armbar. Shadow using the detraction was able to deliver a hard right to Mephiles's face as Sonic let go.

Shadow was then able to unleash a flurry of punches at Mephiles as he flew them up in space. Mephiles caught one of the punches with one and while using the other to punch Shadow repeatedly in the fast until Sonic kicked him away.

Sonic used his spin dash attack at Mephiles, but he caught Sonic as he was still in ball form. Sonic increased his speed trying to break through, but Mephiles held firm. Shadow came from behind and shot Mephiles in the back. Forcing him to let go of Sonic and got hit. Shadow then knocked knocked Mephiles higher.

"Atomic Strike!" Sonic and Shadow yelled using their team move.

Sonic and Shadow rapidly spin around Mephiles, creating an electrical field. Mephiles, being in the center, was stuck inside. When the two stopped, the electrical energy inside release and shocked Mephiles hard.

Shadow nodded to Sonic and he nodded back, knowing what this means. It was time to end this. Sonic and Shadow used their spin dashes and flew far above Mephiles. Shadow stopped and flipped back with Sonic, still spinning behind him. Shadow and Sonic collided their feet and pushed off each other. Sending Shadow straight a Mephiles.

As he soared at Mephiles, Shadow took off his Inhibitor Rings. A red aura started to surround him as he brought his right arm back and focus all his energy into his fist. Creating a rainbow aura around it with red lightning. Mephiles was able to straighten himself up and saw Shadow coming.

"I've had enough of this! Sonic Hurricane. Chaos Blast," Mephiles said as he charged both attacks in each hand. Wind in his left and chaos in his right before combining them and firing at Shadow. "DIE!"

"Chaos Burst!" Shadow yelled as he threw his fist forward against incoming blast.

The second the two hit, a giant wave of energy release. The wave was so powerful and bright, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna saw it from outside their castle and back on Earth the others could see it as well. Shadow yelled loudly as he push his attack forward. Shadow was able punch through the blast and hit Mephiles. After Shadow hit, there was a huge explosion.

After things cleared, Shadow floated in the middle of the smoke back in his normal form. He was exhausted, out of power, and badly hurt, but alive.

/

"They did it!" Twilight yelled as she and Pinkie hugged each other while they others cheered too.

/

Shadow sighed and relaxed. He took a deep breath and straighten himself. Shadow suddenly became alert and turned away just in time to be hit by something. Shadow looked down to see he was impaled through his stomach and as he looked back up he saw Mephiles, back in his normal form and also hurt, right in front of him. Mephiles had snuck up on Shadow, turned his right arm into a spike, and stabbed Shadow.

/

They smiles from everyone's face was instantly wiped as the saw what happened to Shadow. Tears formed from Twilight and Pinkie's eyes and they yelled, "SHADOW!"

/

"Like I said ..." Mephiles said as he drove the spike deeper making Shadow cough out blood. "Being a lone wolf makes you an easy target."

"Two things," Shadow said as he grabbed on to Mephiles's changed arm with both arms. "I'm not alone, I have friends and a brother."

"And two?"

Shadow smirked. "I'm just the bait."

Mephiles's eyes became wide as he realized he didn't see Sonic. He looked up and saw Sonic, but was shocked at what he saw. Sonic had a rainbow aura surrounding him and was looked like he was charging for something. Sonic looked at Shadow and he looked back.

/ Flashback

Shadow suddenly put on a serious face and said, "We need to talk."

"About Mephiles."

Sonic put the pen down "What about him?"

"Even if we beat him, he could slip away again. He's too dangerous to be left alone."

"That's true. But what do you have in mind?"

Shadow walked around. "I've notice him seems to have a grudge against me."

"Now that you mention it. He has been going after you mostly, but what's that got to do with this?"

"Maybe we can use that against him. If you isolate me as much as possible, he won't resist coming at me."

Sonic was shocked at what he was hearing. "Shadow ... you're asking me to use you as bait!?"

"You have to promise me, Sonic."

"Shadow, are you sure about this?" Sonic asked scared at the risk of this plan.

"It has to be done and if you are my friend, you should understand."

"Doesn't mean I'll like it, but ok. You have my word."

/

"Do it!" Shadow yelled as Sonic shot at them like a rocket. Creating a rainbow colored shockwave.

/

"What was that?" EG Rarity asked amazing at what she and the others saw.

"The Sonic Rainboom!" P Rainbow Dash said recognizing her own move.

/

"Faster!," Sonic yelled as he created another shock wave and went faster.

/

"A double Sonic Rainboom?" Twilight said.

/

"Even faster!" Sonic yelled as he did it again.

/

"A TRIPLE SONIC RAINBOOM!?" All the pony version plus Twilight yelled.

"Beautiful," Rouge said watching the colors.

"Indeed," EG Rarity said equally in awe.

"I think I'm in love," P Rainbow Dash said, but luckily no one/pony heard her.

/

"Sonic Burst!" Sonic yelled as flipped his body over so his legs were pointed at Shadow and Mephiles. Sonic positioned his body in a kick pose as he was coming down and spun around making it look like a rainbow drill.

"Let go you, fool!" Mephiles said as he tried to get away, but Shadow held firm. "If you don't, we'll both be killed!"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," Shadow said as blood coming from his mouth.

Sonic came straight down on them and there was explosion. Sonic landed on the surface of Equestria and looked at the cloud of smoke where Mephiles and Shadow once was.

/

"Shadow!" Twilight and Pinkie yelled.

"Don't worry girls," Rouge said calmly. "I'm sure he's ok"

"How can you say that?" Pinkie said.

"Because I know Shadow and he always comes back. He is Shadow," Rouge may have said that, but inside she too was worried for her closest friend.

"You're right." Twilight said as Pinkie nodded.

/

White.

That's the only thing Shadow saw. He didn't know where he was, but all he saw was white. No matter where he looked, white. Shadow signed and just stood there.

"Shadow," a voice said behind him. Shadow knew that voice anywhere. He turned around and saw someone he never expected to see.

"Maria?" Shadow said.

Indeed it was her. Shadow's very first friend and sister, Maria Robotnik, with a bright light behind. She looked exactly the same as he last saw her. Blond hair and blue eyes with a matching blue dress.

Shadow looked down before asking, "Have you come to welcome me?"

She didn't say anything. Just smiled and offered her hand. Shadow looked at it for a while then started to slowly reach to her and towards the light.

XXXXX

Well everypony, its been fun but next week's chapter will be the last. I've also decided to not give a sneak peek to keep you all in suspense. cya then!


	16. Chapter 15

Shadow looked down before asking, "Have you come ... to welcome me?"

She didn't say anything. Just smiled and offered her hand. Shadow looked at it for a while then started to slowly reach for it, but suddenly pulled away. Maria was surprised by this action.

"What's wrong, Shadow?" Maria asked.

Shadow looked her in the eye and said, "I'm sorry, but I can't go yet."

"Why not?"

"There's still so much I have to do and more importantly..." Shadow turned away from her and he saw images flash in his head. Sonic and his team. Rouge and Omega. Silver. Amy, Cream, team Chaotix, even Eggman. But most of all, he saw Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie. "... I have to go back to them. They're all waiting for me."

Maria smiled at what she heard. "I understand, Shadow."

"I kept my promise to you. I gave the people on Earth a chance to be happy. I'm gonna keep doing just that, but now ... " Shadow smiled to her. "... I think it's time I look for happiness for myself too."

Maria bent down and gave him a hug. "I'm so happy for you, Shadow."

Shadow hugged her back. "It's cause I have such great friends."

They let go of each other and then Shadow turned and walked away.

"Sayonara, Shadow the hedgehog," Maria waved to him as he left.

"Sayonara, little sister," Shadow waved back without turning around.

"He's grown up well," Gerald Robotnik said as he came from behind her and put his arm around her.

"Yes, he has." Maria and Gerald then turned and walked into the light.

/

Shadow open his eye and saw he was he was back in the nurse's office. He looked to his sides and saw Twilight and Pinkie. Twilight was in a chaired to his left side and Pinkie was blowing up balloons. On the table beside him was a cupcake with a 'get well' card.

"Good morning," Shadow said. The girls turned to him and smiled.

"Good morning!" Pinkie said as she let go of the balloon and it went flying.

"Good morning, Shadow," Twilight said as she marked her page and closed her book. "Or should I say 'good evening."

"How long was I out this time?"

"2 weeks," Pinkie answered.

"2 WEEKS!" Shadow said surprised as he sat up, but held his body in pain.

"Just kidding!" Pinkie said. "It's only been 3 days."

"3 days, huh?" Shadow said as Twilight pushed him back down. "The portals?"

"Closed," Twilight replied putting the blanket over him. "Sonic and Silver made sure of it."

"What about the others?"

"They're all fine," Twilight suddenly looked away nervously. "But there was something that went wrong."

"What did Sonic so?" Shadow instantly said.

"Hey!" Sonic said suddenly coming in along with the Rainbooms. "I'm right here!"

"What did you do?"

"What makes you think it was me?"

"Cause you're you."

"Sonic didn't do anything," Rainbow Dash said. "It was me."

"And me!" Pinkie said jumping.

Sonic laughed nervously as Shadow glared at him. "It's actually a funny story. See..."

/flashback/

Sonic landed back on Earth with Shadow over his shoulder which was covered in blood. As he then layed Shadow down, everyone and pony gathered around them. They all gasped seeing the condition Shadow was in. Not only was he badly hurt and had a hole in him, but he wasn't breathing.

"Shadow!" Twilight and Pinkie yelled horrified that their crush might not make it.

"Is he ..." Rouge started but could finish. She was too shook up. She never seen Shadow in such a state.

"Not if I can help it!" Sonic said as he then pressed his hand against the hole in Shadow and used his Chaos powers. Sonic's hands started to glow and Shadow's hole started close. As Sonic continued, he started to lose his rainbow fur, long hair, wings, and red eyes. He was back to normal. Once Shadow was fully healed, Sonic stopped and was breathing heavily.

"Is he better now?" Silver asked.

"He should be fine."

"That's good," Twilight said as she and EG Pinkie went to Shadow's sides.

"Yeah, it is." Sonic tried to stand and fell back.

"Wooh there," Knuckles said as he and Tails caught Sonic.

"You ok, Sonic?" Tails asked his big brother figure.

"Yeah, but ..." Sonic put handover his mouth to stop from vomiting. "I don't think we're gonna use Divine form anytime soon. Really messes you up."

"Well look on the bright side," Knuckles said "At least you two saved not 1, but 3 worlds."

"True." Sonic stood up gaining his footing.

"High five/hoof!" Both Rainbow dash yelled as they would about to slap their hand/hoof at each other.

"Rainbow Dash! No!" Sonic yelled but it was too late.

The second they touched, there was a cosmic rift between them that pulled them both in. After they were completely sucked in, all there was left was a little ball of light before it exploded. Every body/pony was knocked backed by the shockwave. Once they got up, they were shocked by what the saw. In both the Rainbow dashs place was just the human version of her.

Sonic quickly ran to her side, held her in his arms, and asked, "Dash, are you ok?"

Rainbow Dash shook her head and said, "Yea, but it wasn't as bad as when I had to catch myself after being on the Dizzitron."

"The Dizzitron?"

Twilight thought for a moment and asked, "Hey Rainbow Dash, do you remember that time when I gave you your first 'Daring Do' book?"

"Of course! I still have it. Why do you asked?"

"I think instead of making a paradox and killing us all, the two of them fused together." Twilight explained to everyone.

"But how is that possible?" Sonic asked.

Tails looked up, thought, and said, "Usually one world can't handle a paradox of two of the same being coming into contact. But because this world is connected to two more, their combine strength of three was able to manage a way to balance the paradox."

Sonic helped the new Rainbow Dash up and asked her, "But how will you live? You can't constantly travel back and forth between world."

Rainbow smiled and said," Remember what I said? 'where ever you go, I go'"

Sonic smiled and wrapped her in his arms. "I love you so much."

"Me too." As they then kissed, Amy watched on with sad eyes.

"Yeah!" EG Pinkie pie yelled. "I wanna fuse too!"

"Me too!" P Pinkie yelled too as the then hugged each other.

"PINKIE PIE, NO!" everyone yelled.

/

"So you see..."

Sonic didn't get to finish as Shadow jumped out of bed, started choking him to the ground, yelled, "I was out for 3 DAYS and you let something like this happen?!"

"Em sewwy," Sonic tried to said as everyone tried to pry Shadow off him.

"Easy, sugarcube!" Applejack yelled pulling Shadow with all her might.

"It's not his fault, Shadow!" Sunset Shimmer yelled as Sonic turned purple.

"I won't stop until your eyes pop out," Shadow said with an evil smile while shaking Sonic.

/

In the hall way, the Freedom Fighters and 3 of the Mane 6 heard the commotion. Rouge smiled and said, "Sounds like Shadow is feeling better."

/

"Shadow, that's enough," Twilight said, but he didn't hear her. "Shadow? ... SHADOW!"

Shadow turned to her for a sec then sighed as released Sonic. Sonic instantly got to the other side of the room and choked a bit. Everyone sighed in relief as Shadow stood up. Sonic massaged his throat while trying to regain his breath.

"You ok, Sonic?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sonic replied.

Shadow turned away from everyone and asked," So what happens now?"

That got everyone's attention.

"What do you mean, Shadow?" Fluttershy asked.

Shadow turned back to them. "The treat here is gone. Mephiles is no more. So where do we go from here? Do we go back to our own world?"

"Mmm I was thinking of going to Equestria . A new world? Sound like a good place to look for a new adventure," Sonic said.

"And now that Rainbow Dash and Pinkie are fused and can't travel between the worlds all the time?"

"Of course, I'll be there every step of the way." Rainbow Dash said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"My answer is the same as Dashie's. I'm going wherever Shadow goes," Pinkie said hugging Shadow from behind.

"You mean 'we', right?" Twilight said hugging him from the front.

"What's going on here?" Shadow asked very confused.

"Me and Pinkie have been talking and we've decided to share," Twilight said.

"Share what?"

"Share you of course!" Pinkie answered.

"WHAT?" Shadow yelled really surprised.

"Instead for fighting over you, we figured that it would be easier to share," Twilight smiled.

"The ultimate life form should have no problem handling two girls!" Pinkie laughed.

"What! Don't I get a say in this!?" Shadow yelled in a panic voice.

"Nope," Twilight and Pinkie yelled as they both brought Shadow down to the bed and covered him in kisses.

"Good luck, Shadow," Sonic yelled as he and the Rainbooms laughed at him.

"You're gonna need it!" Spike yelled.

"So I guess you 5 are going to Equestria now," Rarity said sadly.

"What are you talking about?" Sonic smiled.

"We still have one more performance," Shadow said sitting up with his face full of kiss marks.

/

Both the Rainbooms and Freedom Fighter were back stage while the others were in the audience. The compatition was put on hold after what happened and since the Rainbooms won, they got to preform on last time in front of everyone. While everyone was tuning their instruments, Sunset Shimmer was about to leave them until Sonic called out to her.

"Hey, Sunset Shimmer!" Sonic yelled to her. "Where are you going?"

She turned to everyone and said, "This is your final show isn't"

"Well who says you're not a part of it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know ..." Rainbow Dash stepped in. "Twilight, Pinkie, and me are all going to Equestria . The Rainboom could really use someone to help Fluttershy on back-up vocals."

Sunset Shimmer smiled and picked up a guitar. She then played like an expert on it before acting shyly. "I also play guitar."

Everyone's mouth was hanging open as the looked at her. Sonic, Shadow and Twilight were all smiling at Rainbow Dash. She was shocked for a few seconds before answering. "We'll see."

Everyone then gave Sunset a group hug.

When they broke a part, Sonic smiled to everyone and said, "Let's go out there and show them all a good time!"

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled.

/

Once the curtain opened, both bands were on a four section stage. Sonic, Shadow and Rarity were on the right stage with a butterfly. Applejack and Fluttershy were on the left with 3 lightning bolts. Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight were in the center with a large phoenix. And Pinkie was at the bottom with Vinyl and Neon in a booth. Both groups were all in the costumes Rarity had made for them.

"You guys ready or what?" Rainbow Dash asked them

"Ready!" they all yelled.

They all turned to Pinkie, who counted down, "1! 2! 3! 4!"

 _[Applejack]_

 _Once upon a time_

 _You came into my world and made the stars align_

 _[Rarity]_

 _Now I can see the signs_

 _You pick me up when I get down so I can shine_

As they all sang, all of girls got the pony parts, while the boys got thier hedgehog ones.

 _[The Rainbooms and Freedom Fighters]_

 _Shine like rainbows_

 _Shine like rainbows_

 _Shine like rainbows_

 _Shine like rainbows_

 _[Rainbow Dash]_

 _Friends, you are in my life_

 _And you can count on me to be there by your side_

 _[Sunset Shimmer]_

 _And when the music comes alive_

 _We sing our songs to lift us up so we can shine_

 _[The Rainbooms]_

 _And the sound that we hear in our hearts_

 _Makes a crescendo_

 _And the light that ignites in the dark_

 _It makes us all glow_

 _And shine like rainbows_

 _We shine like rainbows_

 _Shine like rainbows_

 _We shine like rainbows_

 _Together we stand_

 _As the rain begins to fall_

 _And holdin' our heads up high_

 _As the sun shines through it all_

 _[The Audiance]_

 _And the sound that we hear in our hearts_

 _Makes a crescendo_

 _And the light that ignites in the dark_

 _It makes us all glow_

 _And shine like rainbows_

 _We shine like rainbows_

 _Shine like rainbows_

 _We shine like rainbows_

 _[The Rainbooms and Freedom Fighters]_

 _We shine like rainbows_

Once they were done, everyone stood and applaud. Both bands took a bow while they lose their changes. Once everyone was back stage, they were greeted but the ponies and other Freedom Fighters.

"Marvelous work," P Rarity

"That was great, you guys! I didn't know you were so good singing" Rouge said as she gave Shadow a hug.

"Thanks, Rouge?" Shadow said nervously as he could feel Twilight and Pinkie glaring at Rouge. Suddenly Shadow jumped a little. "Hey!"

Shadow looked behind him and saw Rouge grabbed Shadow's butt while having a anime kitty face on. "I was right! Nice and firm."

"Hey!" Twilight and Pinkie yelled before they started chasing Rouge all over the backstage. "We're the only ones that get to do that!"

Everyone laughed at the scene in front of them. Suddenly they heard someone call out to them. Everyone turned and saw Flash Sentry walk to them. The girls stopped running as they saw Shadow walk up to him.

They stopped a few feet apart and stared at each other for a while. Both band wondered if they were gonna fight again. That is until Shadow put his hand in front of him. Everyone wondered what was Shadow doing. Especially Flash, Twilight, and Pinkie.

"We never was properly introduced," Shadow said. "I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog."

Flash stared at Shadow's hand for a sec then shook it and said, "Flash Sentry."

"Nice to meet you."

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused." Flash said sadly.

Shadow shook his head. "That wasn't you. Beside you were under a spell."

"Thank you for freeing me."

Shadow looked back at his friends. "It's what we do."

Twilight stepped up to Flash and said, "Flash, I'm sorry, but I think we should just be friends."

"I see." Flash was expecting this. He then turned to Shadow. "Take care of her. She's very special."

Shadow smiled and put his arm around Twilight. "I know."

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" Pinkie said as she snuggled to Shadow's side.

"Two!?" Flash yelled confused.

"Don't look at me," Shadow said. "They decided that on their own!"

"I'm gonna need some time to process this." With that Flash walked away.

"Hey, Flash!" Twilight called out making him turn to her. "There's someone else who's had her eye on you. You just need to give her another chance!"

Flash walked away again and wondered, "Who was she talking about?"

Sunset then stood next to Twilight and said, "Thanks."

"What are friends for?" Twilight smiled

Shadow then leaned over to Sonic and asked," By the way, how did things go with Amy?"

Sonic looked away and said, "Well..."

/flashback

"HOW COULD YOU!?" Amy yelled chasing Sonic with her hammer.

Amy had asked to talked to Sonic in private. Rainbow Dash wasn't sure if it was a good I idea to leave her boyfriend with a girl that is obsessed with him. But Sonic told her this was something only her had to do. Unfortunately, the second they got to a forest area, she started to chase him.

"Amy, look!" Sonic yelled back while running for his life. "I'm sorry, but I only love you as friend!"

"AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH TOGETHER!" Amy swung her hammer Sonic's head repeatedly.

"I care about you a lot, but I love Rainbow dash!" Sonic quickly ducking under each swing.

Amy suddenly stopped which made Sonic do the same and turn to her.

"So that's it then?" Amy asked sadly with tears coming out her eyes.

Sonic looked at her sadly before wrapping her in is arms. "I'm sorry, Amy. Truly I am. But I can't help how I feel."

Amy then buried her face in Sonic's shoulder and cried.

"What am I suppose to do without you!?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that you'll find a way," Sonic then held her tighter. "You one of the toughest girls I know."

Sonic and Amy just like that for a while longer. Once Amy had calm down, they headed back.

/

"... and that's about it," Sonic concluded.

"Sounds like it, Amy is starting to grow up," Shadow said.

"Yeah," Sonic said as he turned his head to Amy, who was talking with Rouge and EG Rarity. "I'm happy for her."

/

The next day everyone gathered by the statue in front of the school. All three groups where their to say their goodbyes. Sonic and Shadow would head to Equestria with Twilight, Pinkie, and Rainbow dash. The Freedom Fighters would go back to Mobius. And the remaining Rainbooms would stay in the human would.

" I sure wish y'all could stay longer," Eg Applejack said.

"Me, too, but I have responsibilities in Equestria that I have to get back to," Twilight said while Pinkie was playing with the portal and the ponies went ahead into it. "It's citizens need me."

"Same for us," Tails said. "Someone has to make sure Eggman stays in check."

"Good to hear," Sonic said. "You guy sure you'll be alright without us?"

"We'll be fine," Knuckles said. "Beside, we're only one portal away."

"The same goes for me," Twilight said. "Now I can go though the portal whenever I need to. This isn't goodbye. It's just goodbye till next time."

Sonic then turned to Knuckles and Tails and asked, "Are they ready?"

"The chaos emerald are all set." Tails said as he handed Sonic, Shadow, and Silver the emeralds.

The hedgehog trio nodded and took them. They then floated in a circle around the three of them. They lifted their right hands and nodded to each other.

"1," Sonic counted.

"2," Shadow continued.

"3," Silver finished.

"Chaos Control!" All three yelled as a portal to Mobus opened.

Sonic handed two of the Emeralds back to Tails and and said, "Here take them with you."

"But won't you guys need them?" Rouge asked.

"The Chaos emerald belong on Mobius," Shadow said as he gave two more to her. "That's where the must stay."

"Later, Sonic," Tails said as he gave sonic a hug before going through the portal.

"Take care," Knuckles said as he followed.

"Cya later," Amy went after.

"Cya around, Rouge," Shadow said to his long time friend

"I'm gonna miss you," Rouge said going for another hug.

"Stop right there!" Twilight and Pinkie yelled knowing what Rouge was about to do."

"Aww come on. Just one more?"

"NO!" They yelled before grabbing Shadow's butt causing him to jump again. "This belongs to us!"

"Party poopers," Rouge said before jumped in.

"Farewell, Shadow the hedgehog," Omega said as he went though.

"Thank you two," Silver said being the last to leave. "For everything."

"Anytime," Sonic said. "If the future needs more saving give us a call."

"I will." With that, Silver left and the portal closed.

"You guys ready?" Twilight asked.

"Ready," Sonic, Shadow, Pinkie, Rainbow dash, and Spike said as they walked though.

/

The next day.

Sunset Shimmer was currently writing in her old journal on stage while the Rainbooms were tuning their stuff.

"Dear, Princess Twilight. Missing you already, hope you and the others will be back soon. Thing are definitely looking up for me her at Canterlot High, But I know I still have a lot to learn about friendship. Hope you don't mind if I write to you for advice when I need it. Your friend, Sunset Shimmer."

/

Back in Equestria, The girls plus Sonic and Shadow just read Sunset's report. After crossing the portal, Sonic and Shadow had changed into their hedgehog forms and Rainbow Dash and Pinkie change back into ponies.

"I looks like thing are finally going well for her," Sonic said.

"I'm happy for her," Rainbow Dash said leaning on Sonic.

"Speaking of which," Twilight said. "It's done."

"Really?" Applejack said surprised.

"Thanks to Shadow. Things went faster then expected." Twilight explained. Pinkie Pie then brought in the mirror with everything still attached to it except in place of the book was one of Shadow's rings. Shadow then used his energy to charge all of it. "With the ring as a way to connect the two worlds and Shadow's chaos energy powering it, we not only have a way back to the human world, but back to Mobius."

Just as she said the portal opened and there on the other side was the Freedom Fighters beating an Eggman robot. Sonic smiled at that.

"Looks like they got things under control," Sonic said.

"Now we can go back whenever we need to," Shadow said.

"But now, our adventure in a new world begins! LETS GO!"

With that Sonic and Shadow jumped out a window and ran aimlessly.

"Hey wait for us!" Twilight said as she closed the portal and then she and the girls followed.

/

Fin

XXXXX

Well that's it every pony, no more.

Who am I kidding!? I'll see you all in the squeal!

Sonic and Shadow in Equestria.

Takes place during s5 and on! See y'all there! And for those who didn't like how I gave Twilight and Pinkie to Shadow, I will make alternate endings, where Shadow will take one of them, to satisfy all of you. Also look forward to the deleted scenes chapter I will post in a few days.


	17. deleted and alternate scense

**Chap3: Shadow's 'special' move.**

"How long till the pizza comes in," Sonic asked.

Applejack looked at her watch and said, "5 more minutes."

"I'm so bored!" Sonic yelled. "And hunger!"

"Same!" Rainbow dash yelled with him.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have eaten all of our snacks," Rarity said painting her nails.

"Hey, Shadow," Sonic called. "Do 'that'."

"Shadow looked up from his book, glared at Sonic and said, "we agreed we never talk about "that'."

"What's 'that'?" Twilight asked looking up from her book.

"Yeah, tell us!" Pinkie said excitedly.

"No!" Shadow yelled at them.

"Aww, come on Shadow," Sunset Shimmer said. " What harm could it do?"

Shadow sighed and said, "Fine."

"YEAH!" Everyone yelled.

"Chaos ... " Shadow said as he gathered his powers. In a flash of green light, everyone was surprised by what was in Shadow's hands. "... swiss roll!"

In Shadow's hands were a pile of chacolate swirls filled with cream. No one, but Sonic, could comprehend this. Shadow, the ultimate lifeform and master of chaos, summoned swiss rolled.

Sonic then grabbed a roll, took a bite out of it, and said, "Mmm that's good."

Before anyone else could take one, Pinkie tackled Shadow to the ground, causing the roll to go in the air. She then grabbed Shadow by the collar his jacket and yelled, "YOU WILL MARRY ME RIGHT NOW!"

XXXXX

 **Chap4: Quick end.**

While Sonic went back to Pinkie's house, Shadow choose to do some shopping.

At school, the sirens were the only poeple there, School didn't start for a few more hours. Sudden the door to the room they were in was kicked down. There on it was Shadow with sunglasses and a shotgun his hand.

"I came to chew gum and kick ass! And I'm all out of gum." Shadow said as he pointed the gun at them before firing.

The end!

XXXXX

 **Chap6: I'm blue**

Sonic and Shadow stood on stage while everyone stared at them. Obviously still mad at them for saying they were gonna beat everyone. In the crowd sat the Rainbooms and not far from them were Flash and his group. The Freedom Fighters raised their ringed hands and in a flash of green light, Sonic and Shadow instruments. Sonic had a guitar while around Shadow was a keytar and drum set.

"Chaos Shadow!" Shadow yelled as he split into three. Everyone gasp in amazement. Two of the Shadows then went to a instruments while the other took the mic and began to sing.

 _[Shadow]_

 _Yo listen up here's a story_

 _About a little guy that lives in a blue world_

 _And all day and all night and everything he sees_

 _Is just blue like him inside and outside_

 _Blue his house with a blue little window_

 _And a blue corvette_

 _And everything is blue for him and himself_

 _And everybody around_

 _'Cause he ain't got nobody to listen to_

The Shadow singing suddenly dropped on one knee and toss the mic in the air. Sonic then stepped of the Shadow's back, took the mic and began to sing while the Shadow disappeared.

 _I'm blue da ba dee da ba die..._

 _I have a blue house with a blue window._

 _Blue is the colour of all that I wear._

 _Blue are the streets and all the trees are too._

 _I have a girlfriend and she is so blue._

 _Blue are the people here that walk around,_

 _Blue like my corvette, it's in and outside._

 _Blue are the words I say and what I think._

 _Blue are the feelings that live inside me._

 _I'm blue da ba dee da ba die..._

XXXXX

 **Chap7: Something Sonic didn't expect to see.**

Sonic made it back home still smiling. He used the key, Pinkie Pie gave him and Shadow, to unlock the door and stepped inside. He looked around and saw a light from the edges of the kitchen door. Sonic opened the door and saw something he never expected.

 _[Shadow]_

 _Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

 _[Pinkie]_

 _I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world_

 _Life in plastic, it's fantastic._

 _You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere._

 _Imagination, life is your creation._

Sonic just stood there watching as Shadow was sining 'barbie girl' with Pinkie. Once the par notice Sonic the both stopped while the music stopped with a scratch sound. They all just stood still until Sonic slowly stepped back.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna go," Sonic said as he slowly left the room.

"Yeah," Shadow said. " You do that."

XXXXX

 **chap9: How to disrespect someone ... LIKE A BOSS!**

Sonic and Shadow stood on stood on stage while everyone watched them, but what surprised everyone was that only Sonic had his giutar. Shadow scanned the crowd until he saw Flash and his band. Shadow pointed at them motioned them to come on stage. The Flash Drive were confused as were everyone else. Nevertheless, they went on stage and stood on the right side of the stage while the Freedom Fighters were on the left.

Sonic and Shadow nodded to each other. They then started to stomp twice, clap after and repeat. Soon the crowd started to follow. Sonic stopped, walked infront on one of Flash's bandmates and sang in his face.

 _[Sonic]_

 _Buddy you're a boy make a big noise_

 _Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day_

 _You got mud on yo' face_

 _You big disgrace_

 _Kickin' your can all over the place_

 _Singin'_

As he sang, Sonic acted out his words. He pointed a the guy's face, gave a small kick, and wave his arm in a sweaping mothion, before backed away to his orignal spot

 _[crowd]_

 _We will we will rock you_

 _We will we will rock you_

Shadow then got to Flash. While he walked there, Shadow took the Flash Drive symbol off the board that was near by.

 _[Shadow]_

 _Buddy you're a young man hard man_

 _Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day_

 _You got blood on yo' face_

 _You big disgrace_

 _Wavin' your banner all over the place_

Shadow then did as he song. Shadow covered his face then one hand while it traveled down and shook his head at him. He then waved to the symbol in Flash's face then tossed it at his chest, which it then fell to the floor. Shadow then walked away with a smug look.

 _[crowd]_

 _We will we will rock you_

 _We will we will rock you_

Sonic then stepped up to the last member of Flash's band and did it again. Sonic pointed at his forehead, pushed it off of his head causing the bandmember to glare at Sonic. Sonic then gave the guy a V sign as he walked away. The guy was about to go after Sonic, had Flash not stopped him.

 _[Sonic]_

 _Buddy you're an old man poor man_

 _Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day_

 _You got mud on your face_

 _Big disgrace_

 _Somebody better put you back into your place_

 _[Freedom Fighters and crowd]_

 _We will we will rock you_

 _We will we will rock you_

 _We will we will rock you_

 _We will we will rock you_

As the song was comming to a close, Sonic then grabbed his guitar and played a rock guitar solo.

XXXXX

 **chap14: Ouch!**

"I don't remember asking for your permission for anything," Mephiles then threw Shadow next to Sonic. "Chaos crush."

Sonic and Shadow were then forced into the ground deeply. Mephiles stood over the spot where he buried them and laughed. Suddenly the ground shook as Shadow's voice was heard.

"Testicle attack number 49!" Shadow yelled as his fist came out the ground and stuck Mephiles between in legs.

"OH! My Chaos Emerelds!" Mephiles yelled as he held his nuts. Meanwhile back on Erath, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, and Spike were all holding theirs too.

XXXXX

 **chap15: payback**

"Do we have to?" Sonic asked he and Shadow stood infront of the girls

"Come on it will be fun!," Pinkie said.

"But Shadow doesn't go well with anything," Shadow said to them.

Twilight took put a piece of paper and wrote something. She then handed it to Shadow and said, "Here. This should work."

Shadow looked at the paper and sighed, "Fine. Sonic you start."

Sonic sighed and sang.

 _I'm the S to the O to the N,I,C._

 _And ain't no body is as fast as me._

 _I'm Soniclicious_

Shadow looked his paper again before going back to the girls.

 _I'm the S to the H To the A,D,Y._

 _And ain't no body get them girls like I!_

 _I'm Shadowlicious_

When Shadow said his second line, he took Twilight and Pinkie under both his arms. The girls and guy the had a good laugh

"Ok that was fun," Sonic said.


	18. Shadtwi ending

Shadow looked down before asking, "Have you come ... to welcome me?"

She didn't say anything. Just smiled and offered her hand. Shadow looked at it for a while then started to slowly reach for it, but suddenly pulled away. Maria was surprised by this action.

"What's wrong, Shadow?" Maria asked.

Shadow looked her in the eye and said, "I'm sorry, but I can't go yet."

"Why not?"

"There's still so much I have to do and more importantly..." Shadow turned away from her and he saw images flash in his head. Sonic and his team. Rouge and Omega. The Rainbooms. Silver. Amy, Cream, team Chaotix, even Eggman. But most of all, he saw Twilight Sparkle. "... I have to go back to them. They're all waiting for me."

Maria smiled at what she heard. "I understand, Shadow."

"I kept my promise to you. I gave the people on Earth a chance to be happy. I'm gonna keep doing just that, but now ... " Shadow smiled to her. "... I think it's time I look for happiness for myself too."

Maria bended down and gave him a hug. "I'm so happy for you, Shadow."

Shadow hugged her back. "It's cause I have such great friends."

They let go of each other and then Shadow turned and walked away.

"Sayonara, Shadow the hedgehog," Maria waved to him as he left.

"Sayonara, little sister," Shadow waved back without turning around.

"He's grown up well," Gerald Robotnik said as he came from behind her and put his arm around her.

"Yes, he has." Maria and Gerald then turned and walked into the light.

/

Shadow open his eye and saw he was he was back in the nurse's office. He looked to his sides and saw Twilight. She was in a chaired to his left side reading a book. On the table beside him was a cupcake with a 'get well' card.

"Good morning," Shadow said as Twilight turned to him.

"Good morning, Shadow," Twilight said as she marked her page and closed her book. "Or should I say 'good evening."

"How long was I out this time?" Shadow said as he slowly sat up.

"Just 3 days." Twilight gently put her hand on his shoulder.

"3 days, huh?" Shadow said as Twilight pushed him back down. "The portals?"

"Closed," Twilight replied putting the blanket over him. "Sonic and Silver made sure of it."

"What about the others?"

"They're all fine," Twilight suddenly looked away nervously.

"That's good," Shadow then looked at the ceiling. "Twilight?"

"Yeah?"

"There's something I wanna tell you."

"What is it?"

Shadow sat up and took her hands into his, causing her to blush.

"Twilight ... Ever since I came to this world, you've been so kind to me. As we spent time together, I learned so much about you. You're brave, smart, and most of all so beautiful.

"What are you saying?" Twilight asked blushing heavily while turning away.

Shadow cupped her face with his right hand and moved her head back to him. Shadow then leaned in close only a few inches away from her face. "I'm saying I love you."

Twilight couldn't breathe or talk. Saying she was shocked would be an understatement. Shadow had chose her.

Twilight leaned in closer. "Really?"

"With all of my heart."

With that, Shadow closed the distance between them and kissed. Twilight was surprised by his sudden action at first, but quickly kissed back. Twilight kissed back so hard, she forced Shadow back on the bed. Even with that she refused to pat her lips from his. The both wrapped each other in their arms and continued.

/

Outside with her hand near the door was Pinkie pie. She had hear what Shadow had said and could feel tears coming from her eyes. Behind her were Sonic and the other rainboom, all of them sad for her. Sunset was then put a comforting and on her shoulder. When Pinkie turned to her, Sunset gave her a warm smile.

Pinkie smiled back and nodded to her. Even if Shadow didn't pick her, she knew she should at least be happy for her friend. She quickly wripped her tears and knocked on door.

There was a russle sound and then Twilight's voice answered, "Ye-yeah?"

Pinkie opened the door and asked with her head peaking though,"How is Shadow?"

Twilight had returned to her chair and tried to act normal. "Oh, his-his fine."

"Hey Pinkie," Shadow said sitting up in his bed with a bit of lipstick on the side of his face.

When Pinkie saw it, she looked down sadly and said, "So you picked Twilight."

Shadow and Twilight looked at her sadly and both said, "Sorry, Pinkie."

"It's ok!" Pinkie said smiling at them. "I'm happy for you Twi!"

"Pinkie," Twilight said sadly at her.

"But if you two break up ... I'll take him from you."

Twilight smiled to her. "That will never happen!"

Twilight and Pinkie then hugged each other while Shadow watched with a smile.

"Hey, Shadow," Sonic said as he and the Rainbooms came in. "How you feeling?"

"Better," Shadow replied. "I take it everything went alright?"

Sonic looked away nervously. "Well..."

"What did you do?"

"What makes you think it was me?"

"Cause you're you."

"Sonic didn't do anything," Rainbow Dash said. "It was me."

Sonic laughed nervously as Shadow glared at him. "It's actually a funny story. See..."

/flashback/

Sonic landed back on Earth with Shadow over his shoulder which was covered in blood. As he then layed Shadow down, everyone and pony gathered around them. They all gasped seeing the condition Shadow was in. Not only was he badly hurt and had a hole in him, but he wasn't breathing.

"Shadow!" Twilight and Pinkie yelled horrified that their crush might not make it.

"Is he ..." Rouge started but could finish. She was too shook up. She never seen Shadow in such a state.

"Not if I can help it!" Sonic said as he then pressed his hand against the hole in Shadow and used his Chaos powers. Sonic's hands started to glow and Shadow's hole started close. As Sonic continued, he started to lose his rainbow fur, long hair, wings, and red eyes. He was back to normal. Once Shadow was fully healed, Sonic stopped and was breathing heavily.

"Is he better now?" Silver asked.

"He should be fine."

"That's good," Twilight said as she and EG Pinkie went to Shadow's sides.

"Yeah, it is." Sonic tried to stand and fell back.

"Wooh there," Knuckles said as he and Tails caught Sonic.

"You ok, Sonic?" Tails asked his big brother figure.

"Yeah, but ..." Sonic put handover his mouth to stop from vomiting. "I don't think we're gonna use Divine form anytime soon. Really messes you up."

"Well looked on the bright side," Knuckles said "At least you two saved not 1, but 3 worlds."

"True." Sonic stood up gaining his footing.

"High five/hoof!" Both Rainbow dash yelled as they would about to slap their hand/hoof at each other.

"Rainbow Dash! No!" Sonic yelled but it was too late.

The second they touched, there was a cosmic rift between them that pulled them both in. After they were completely sucked in, all there was left was a little ball of light before it exploded. Every body/pony was knocked backed by the shockwave. Once they got up, they were shocked by what the saw. In both the Rainbow dashs place was just the human version of her.

Sonic quickly ran to her side, held her in his arms, and asked, "Dash, are you ok?"

Rainbow Dash shook her head and said, "Yea, but it wasn't as bad as when I had to catch myself after being on the Dizzitron."

"The Dizzitron?"

Twilight thought for a moment and asked, "Hey Rainbow Dash, do you remember that time when I gave you your first 'Daring Do' book?"

"Of course! I still have it. Why do you asked?"

"I think instead of making a paradox and killing us all, the two of them fused together." Twilight explained to everyone.

"But how is that possible?" Sonic asked.

Tails looked up, thought, and said, "Usually one world can't handle a paradox of two of the same being coming into contact. But because this world is connected to two more, their combine strength of three was able to manage a way to balance the paradox."

Sonic helped the new Rainbow Dash up and asked her, "But how will you live? You can't constantly travel back and forth between world."

Rainbow smiled and said," Remember what I said? 'where ever you go, I go'"

Sonic smiled and wrapped her in his arms. "I love you so much."

"Me too." As they then kissed, Amy watched on with sad eyes.

/

"So you see..."

Sonic didn't get to finish as Shadow jumped out of bed, started choaking him to the ground, yelled, "I was out for 3 DAYS and you let something like this happen?!"

"Em sewwy," Sonic tried to said as everyone tried to pry Shadow off him.

"Easy, sugarcube!" Applejack yelled pulling Shadow with all her might.

"It's not his fault, Shadow!" Sunset Shimmer yelled as Sonic turned purple.

"I won't stop until your eyes pop out," Shadow said with an evil smile while shaking Sonic.

/

In the hall way, the Freedom Fighters and 3 of the Mane 6 heard the commotion. Rouge smiled and said, "Sounds like Shadow is feeling better."

/

"Shadow, that's enough," Twilight said, but he didn't hear her. "Shadow? ... SHADOW!"

Shadow turned to her for a sec then sighed as released Sonic. Sonic instantly got to the other side of the room and choked a bit. Everyone sighed in relief as Shadow stood up. Sonic massaged his throat while trying to regain his breath.

"You ok, Sonic?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sonic replied.

Shadow turned away from everyone and asked," So what happens now?"

That got everyone s attention.

"What do you mean, Shadow?" Fluttershy asked.

Shadow turned back to them. "The treat here is gone. Mephiles is no more. So where do we go from here? Do we go back to our own world?"

"Mmm I was thinking of going to heading back to Mobius and taking Rainbow dash with me. Make you an honorary Freedom Fighter and take her on adventures," Sonic said. "what about you?

"I'm gonna head to Equestra with Twilight. Sounds like a peaceful place to settle."

"So I guess you 4 are going to Equestria now," Rarity said sadly.

"What are you talking about?" Sonic smiled.

"We still have one more performance," Shadow said with a big smile.

/

Both the Rainbooms and Freedom Fighter were back stage while the others were in the audience. The competition was put on hold after what happened and since the Rainbooms won, they got to preform on last time in front of everyone. While everyone was tuning their instruments, Sunset Shimmer was about to leave them until Sonic called out to her.

"Hey, Sunset Shimmer!" Sonic yelled to her. "Where are you going?"

She turned to everyone and said, "This is your final show isn't"

"Well who says you're not a part of it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know ..." Rainbow Dash stepped in. "Twilight and I are all going to Equstria. The Rainboom could really use someone to help Fluttershy on back-up vocals."

Sunset Shimmer smiled and picked up a guitar. She then played like an expert on it before acting shyly. "I also play guitar."

Everyone's mouth was hanging open as the looked at her. Sonic, Shadow and Twilight were all smiling at Rainbow Dash. She was shocked for a few seconds before answering. "We'll see."

Everyone then gave Sunset a group hug.

When they broke a part, Sonic smiled to everyone and said, "Let's go out there and show them all a good time!"

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled.

/

Once the curtain opened, both bands were on a four section stage. Sonic, Shadow and Rarity were on the right stage with a butterfly. Applejack and Fluttershy were on the left with 3 lightning bolts. Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight were in the center with a large phoenix. And Pinkie was at the bottom with Vinyl and Neon in a booth. Both groups were all in the costumes Rarity had made for them.

"You guys ready or what?" Rainbow Dash asked them

"Ready!" they all yelled.

They all turned to Pinkie, who counted down, "1! 2! 3! 4!"

XXXXX

you all know what song they play so I'm just gonna skip it

XXXXX

Once they were done, everyone stood and applaud. Both bands took a bow while they lose their changes. Once everyone was back stage, they were greeted but the ponies and other Freedom Fighters.

"Marvelous work," P Rarity

"That was great, you guys! I didn't know you were so good singing" Rouge said as she gave Shadow a hug.

"Thanks, Rouge?" Shadow said nervously as he could feel Twilight glaring at Rouge. Suddenly Shadow jumped a little. "Hey!"

Shadow looked behind him and saw Rouge grabbed Shadow's butt while having a anime kitty face on. "I was right! Nice and firm."

"Hey!" Twilight yelled before she started chasing Rouge all over the backstage. "I'm the only ones that get to do that!"

Everyone laughed at the scene in front of them. Suddenly they heard someone call out to them. Everyone turned and saw Flash Sentry walk to them. The girls stopped running as they saw Shadow walk up to him.

They stopped a few feet apart and stared at each other for a while. Both band wondered if they were gonna fight again. That is until Shadow put his hand infront of him. Everyone wondered what was Shadow doing. Especially Flash and Twilight.

"We never was properly introduced," Shadow said. "I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog."

Flash stared at Shadow's hand for a sec then shook it and said, "Flash Sentry."

"Nice to meet you."

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused." Flash said sadly.

Shadow shook his head. "That wasn't you. Beside you were under a spell."

"Thank you for freeing me."

Shadow looked back at his friends. "It's what we do."

Twilight stepped up to Flash and said, "Flash, I'm sorry, but I think we should just be friends."

"I see." Flash was expecting this. He then turned to Shadow. "Take care of her. She's very special."

"I'll see y'all later." With that Flash walked away.

"Hey, Flash!" Twilight called out making him turn to her. "There's someone else who's had her eye on you. You just need to give her another chance!"

Flash walked away again and wondered, "Who was she talking about?"

Sunset then stood next to Twilight and said, "Thanks."

"What are friends for?" Twilight smiled

Shadow then leaned over to Sonic and asked," By the way, how did things go with Amy?"

Sonic looked away and said, "Well..."

/flashback

"HOW COULD YOU!?" Amy yelled chasing Sonic with her hammer.

Amy had asked to talked to Sonic in private. Rainbow Dash wasn't sure if it was a good I idea to leave her boyfriend with a girl that is obsessed with him. But Sonic told her this was something only her had to do. Unfortunately, the second they got to a forest area, she started to chase him.

"Amy, look!" Sonic yelled back while running for his life. "I'm sorry, but I only love you as friend!"

"AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH TOGETHER!" Amy swung her hammer Sonic's head repeatedly.

"I care about you a lot, but I love Rainbow dash!" Sonic quickly ducking under each swing.

Amy suddenly stopped which made Sonic do the same and turn to her.

"So that's it then?" Amy asked sadly with tears coming out her eyes.

Sonic looked ay her sadly before wrapping her in is arms. "I'm sorry, Amy. Truely I am. But I can't help how I feel."

Amy then buried her face in Sonic's shoulder and cried.

"What am I suppose to do without you!?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that you'll find a way," Sonic then held her tighter. "You one of the toughest girls I know."

Sonic and Amy just like that for a while longer. Once Amy had calm down, they headed back.

/

"... and that's about it," Sonic concluded.

"Sounds like it, Amy is starting to grow up," Shadow said.

"Yeah," Sonic said as he turned his head to Amy, who was talking with Rouge and EG Rarity. "I'm happy for her."

Sonic let to join then others in a conversation while Shadow only watched. Shadow smiled to himself. So much had changed for him. He lost one family, but gained a new one. He then turned and walked away from them.

"Where are you going, Shadow?" Twilight asked as she and the ponies saw him.

"To the portal," Shadow answered. "It's time for me to go."

Twilight looked at the groups then to Shadow.

"But aren't you gonna say goodbye, darling?" P Rarity asked.

Shadow smiled to her. "For a Freedom Fighter, it's never goodbye.

With that, Shadow walked away while Twilight looked at back and forth before she and the ponies followed him. .

/

 _[Charlie Puth:]_

 _It's been a long day without you, my friend_

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _We've come a long way from where we began_

 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _When I see you again_

 _(Hey)_

 _[Wiz Khalifa:]_

 _Damn, who knew?_

 _All the planes we flew_

 _Good things we've been through_

 _That I'll be standing right here talking to you_

 _'Bout another path_

 _I know we loved to hit the road and laugh_

 _But something told me that it wouldn't last_

 _Had to switch up_

 _Look at things different, see the bigger picture_

 _Those were the days_

 _Hard work forever pays_

 _Now I see you in a better place (see you in a better place)_

 _Uh_

 _How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?_

 _Everything I went through you were standing there by my side_

 _And now you gon' be with me for the last ride_

 _[Charlie Puth:]_

 _It's been a long day without you, my friend_

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (I see you again)_

 _We've come a long way (yeah, we came a long way) from where we began (you know we started)_

 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (let me tell you)_

 _When I see you again_

As Shadow, Twilight, and the ponies walked to the statue, Shadow couldn't help but look around in the school. Hard to believe that less than a week ago, he was on a mission to blow up one of Eggman's bases. And now he was a human in another world heading to another.

Shadow started to see images of all thats happen here. Coming to this world. Meeting the Rainboom. Singing with Sonic in a band. Fighting Mephiles. Seeing Maria. And most of all falling in love with Twilight.

Once they were in front of the School, they were surprised to see everyone else waiting for them.

"Do you really think you can leave without something?" Sonic asked as he walked to Shadow

Shadow smiled to him and answered, "I thought a Freedom Fighter doesn't say goodbye."

"We don't. We say 'see you later'."

"See you later then." Shadow then start to walk to the portal again, but Sonic stopped him.

"You know..." Sonic begain. "... we never settled the score."

Shadow turned to him confused. "What do you mean?"

Sonic smiled. "When we first raced on the ARK, I won and during the Black Arms when we race for the Chaos Emerald, you won. I say we're 1 for 1."

Shadow laughed. "Ok. We race around the city and the portals will be our goals"

'You once told me you lived you're life as free as the wind. And I guess thats how we became brothers. Cause somehow you knew, once I'd let go ... I would too.' Shadow thought as he and Sonic walked to Silver holing the Chaos Emeralds.

As everyony got things set us for the race, Shadow had flashback of how he and Sonic's friendship grow.

 _(Aah oh, aah oh_

 _Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_

 _Yeah_

First meeting on the street after Shadow stole a Chaos Emerald. Fighting on prison Island. Racing on the ARK. Teaming up against Bio Lizard. Meeting again in the jungle after forming team dark. Working together against Metal Sonic. Fight against the Black Arms. Racing on the ARK again. Fighting Black Doom. Meeting again in the future. Fighting with Silver against Solaris. Gaining the divine form. Defeating Mephiles And Finally, becoming brothers.

Shadow and Sonic got in dashing positions with 2 portals behind them and both groups on the side.

"Ready!" Twilight yelled as Shadow dug his feet in the ground.

"Set!" Rainbow Dash yelled as Sonic bent his body lower.

"GO" Everyone yelled as the Pinkies fire their party cannons

With that, they were off with a black and blue blur and a large sonic boom behind them.

 _[Wiz Khalifa:]_

 _First you both go out your way_

 _And the vibe is feeling strong_

 _And what's small turn to a friendship_

 _A friendship turn to a bond_

 _And that bond will never be broken_

 _The love will never get lost (and the love will never get lost)_

 _And when brotherhood come first_

 _Then the line will never be crossed_

 _Established it on our own_

 _When that line had to be drawn_

 _And that line is what we reach_

 _So remember me when I'm gone (remember me when I'm gone)_

The two of them ran thought the city jumping and sliding pass anything that got in the way. Trucks, cars, people, venders. It didn't matter. All that did, was the two of them enjoying their compilation.

Shadow looked to his side where Sonic is, who looked back with a smirk and thought, 'No matter where we go. Wether it's side-by-side or on the other side of the universe, we'll be there for each other..." They both turned forwad and sped up. '... and we'll always be brothers'

 _How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?_

 _Everything I went through you were standing there by my side_

 _And now you gon' be with me for the last ride_

 _[Charlie Puth:]_

 _So let the light guide your way, yeah_

 _Hold every memory as you go_

 _And every road you take, will always lead you home, home_

" I sure wish y'all could stay longer," Eg Applejack said.

"Me, too, but I have responsibities in Equestria that I have to get back to," Twilight said while Pinkie was playing with the portal and the ponies went ahead into it. "It's citizans need me."

"Same for us," Tails said. "Someone has to make sure Eggman stays in check."

"If you ever need our help...," Knuckles said. "... we're only one portal away."

"The same goes for me," Twilight said. "Now I can go though the portal whenver I need to. This isn't goodbye. It's just goodbye till next time."

"Time for us to go," Rouge said. "You take care of Shadow."

"I will."

"Here they come!" Sunset Shimmer yelled as Sonic and Shadow grew closer.

"You guys ready?" Twilight asked.

"Ready," Spike and the Freedom fighters said as they walked though and waiting for Sonic and Shadow on the other side.

Not too far, Sonic and Shadow a could see the portals head. The two turned to each other and smirk. Without saying anything, they gave each other one last fist bump before going there separate ways.

 _It's been a long day without you, my end_

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _We've come a long way from where we began_

 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _When I see you again_

/

The next day.

Sunset Shimmer was currently writing in her old journal on stage while the Rainbooms were tuning their stuff.

"Dear, Princess Twilight. Missing you already, hope you and the others will be back soon. Thing are definitely looking up for me her at Canterlot High, But I know I still have a lot to learn about friendship. Hope you don't mind if I write to you for advice when I need it. Your friend, Sunset Shimmer."

/

Back in Eqestria, The girls plus Shadow just read Sunset's report. After crossing the portal, Shadow had changed into his hedgehog forms.

"I looks like thing are finally going well for her," Shadow said.

"Speaking of which," Twilight said. "It's done."

"Really?" Applejack said surprised.

"Thanks to Shadow. Things went faster then expected." Twilight explained. Pinkie Pie then brought in the mirror with everything still attached to it exept in place of the book was one of Shadow's rings. Shadow then used his energy to charge all of it. "With the ring as a way to connect the two worlds and Shadow's chaos energy powering it, we not only have a way back to the human world, but back to Mobius."

Just as she said the portal opened and there on the otherside was the Freedom Fighters beating an Eggman robot. They saw Sonic hit the robots legs while Rainbow Dash, in her pony forn, hit it's head on the opposite side at the same time. The robot fell and exploded while Sonic and Rainbow Dash hugged then kissed.

"Maybe we should do that too," Shadow said.

"Do what, Shadow?" Twilight asked.

"This." Shadow grabbed Twilight, dipped her over, and kissed her. Twilight was Supried at first, but gave in. While the wwere busy, the other ponies silently sneaked out.

Shadow broke apart from her. "I love you, Twilight Sparkle."

She smiled. "I love you too, Shadow the hedgehog."

With that, they kissed again.

XXXXX

Fin


	19. Shadpink ending

Shadow looked down before asking, "Have you come ... to welcome me?"

She didn't say anything. Just smiled and offered her hand. Shadow looked at it for a while then started to slowly reach for it, but suddenly pulled away. Maria was surrprised by this action.

"What's wrong, Shadow?" Maria asked.

Shadow looked her in the eye and said, "I'm sorry, but I can't go yet."

"Why not?"

"There's still so much I have to do and more importantly..." Shadow turned away from her and he saw images flash in his head. Sonic and his team. Rouge and Omega. Silver. Amy, Cream, team Chaotix, even Eggman. But most of all, he saw Pinkie Pie. "... I have to go back to them. They're all waiting for me."

Maria smiled at what she heard. "I understand, Shadow."

"I kept my promise to you. I gave the people on Earth a chance to be happy. I'm gonna keep doing just that, but now ... " Shadow smiled to her. "... I think it's time I look for happiness for myself too."

Maria bended down and gave him a hug. "I'm so happy for you, Shadow."

Shadow hugged her back. "It's cause I have such great friends."

They let go of each other and then Shadow turned and walked away.

"Sayonara, Shadow the hedgehog," Meria waved to him as he left.

"Sayonara, little sister," Shadow waved back without turning around.

"He's grown up well," Gerald Robotnik said as he came from behind her and put his arm around her.

"Yes, he has." Maria and Gerald then turned and walked into the light.

/

Shadow open his eye and saw he was he was back in the nurse's office. He looked to his sides and Pinkie. She was blowing up balloons. On the table beside him was a cupcake with a 'get well' card.

"Good morning," Shadow said making her turned to him and smiled.

"Good morning!" Pinkie said as she let go of the balloon and it went flying.

"How long was I out this time?"

"2 weeks," Pinkie answered.

"2 WEEKS!" Shadow said sureprised as he sat up, but held his body in pain.

"Just kidding!" Pinkie said. "It's only been 3 days."

"3 days, huh?" Shadow said as he laid back down. "The portals?"

"Sonic and Silver took care of it."

"What about the others?"

"They're all fine,"

"That's good," Shadow then looked at the ceiling. "Pinkie?"

"Yeah?"

"There's something I wanna tell you."

"What is it?"

Shadow sat up and took her hands into his, causing her to blush

"Pinkie ... Ever since I came to this world, you've been so kind to me. You've helped me learn to laugh and have fun. I had though after Maria died, I'd never find happyness for myself, but you proved me wrong. You are truly an amazing person, Pinkie pie."

"What are you saying?" Pinkie asked blushing heavily while turning away.

Shadow cupped her face with his right hand and moved her head back to him. Shadow then leaned in close only a few inches away from her face. "I'm saying I love you."

Pinkie couldn't breathe or talk. Saying she was shocked would be an understatement. Shadow had chose her.

Pinkie Pie leaned in closer. "Really?"

"With all of my heart."

With that, Shadow closed the distance between them and kissed. Pinkie was surprised by his sudden action at first, but quickly kissed back. Pinkie kissed back so hard, she forced Shadow back on the bed. Even with that she refused to pat her lips from his. The both wrapped each other in their arms and continued.

/

Outside with her hand near the door was Twilight Sparle. She had hear what Shadow had said and could feel tears coming from her eyes. Behind her were Sonic and the other rainboom, all of them sad for her. Sunset was then put a conforting and on her shoulder. When Pinkie turned to her, Sunset gave her a warm smile.

Twilight smiled back and nodded to her. Even if Shadow didn't pick her, she knew she should atleast be happy for her friend. She quickly wripped her tears and knocked on door.

There was a russle sound and then Pinkie's voice answered, "Ye-yeah?"

Twilight opened the door and asked with her head peaking though,"How is Shadow?"

Pinkie had returned to her chair and tried to act normal by playing with a deflated balloon. "Oh, his-his fine."

"Hey Twiight," Shadow said sitting up in his bed with a bit of lipstick on the side of his face.

When Twilight saw it, she looked down sadly and said, "So you picked Pinkie."

Shadow and Pinkie looked at her sadly and both said, "Sorry, Twi."

"It's ok!" Twilight said smiling at them. "I'm happy for you, Pinkie Pie!"

"Twilight," Pinkie said sadly at her.

"But if you two break up ... I'll take him from you."

Pinkie smiled to her. "That will never happen!"

Twilight and Pinkie then hugged each other while Shadow watched with a smile.

"Hey, Shadow," Sonic said as he and the Rainbooms came in. "How you feeling?"

"Better," Shadow replied. "I take it everything went alright?"

Sonic looked away nervously. "Well..."

"What did you do?"

"What makes you think it was me?"

"Cause you're you."

"Sonic didn't do anything," Rainbow Dash said. "It was me."

"And me!" Pinkie said jumping.

Sonic laughed nervously as Shadow glared at him. "It's actaully a funny story. See..."

/flashback/

Sonic landed back on Earth with Shadow over his shoulder which was covered in blood. As he then layed Shadow down, everyone and pony gathered around them. They all gasped seeing the condition Shadow was in. Not only was he badly hurt and had a hole in him, but he wasn't breathing.

"Shadow!" Twilight and Pinkie yelled horrified that their crush might not make it.

"Is he ..." Rouge started but could finish. She was too shook up. She never seen Shadow in such a state.

"Not if I can help it!" Sonic said as he then pressed his hand against the hole in Shadow and used his Chaos powers. Sonic's hands started to glow and Shadow's hole started close. As Sonic continued, he started to lose his rainbow fur, long hair, wings, and red eyes. He was back to normal. Once Shadow was fully healed, Sonic stopped and was breathing heavily.

"Is he better now?" Silver asked.

"He should be fine."

"That's good," Twilight said as she and EG Pinkie went to Shadow's sides.

"Yeah, it is." Sonic tried to stand and fell back.

"Wooh there," Knuckles said as he and Tails caught Sonic.

"You ok, Sonic?" Tails asked his big brother figure.

"Yeah, but ..." Sonic put handover his mouth to stop from vomiting. "I don't think we're gonna use Divine form anytime soon. Really messes you up."

"Well lookd on the bright side," Knuckles said "Atleast you two saved not 1, but 3 worlds."

"True." Sonic stood up gaining his footing.

"High five/hoof!" Both Rainbow dash yelled as they would about to slap their hand/hoof at each other.

"Rainbow Dash! No!" Sonic yelled but it was too late.

The second they touched, there was a cosmic rift between them that pulled them both in. After they were completely sucked in, all there was left was a little ball of light before it exploded. Every body/pony was knocked backed by the shockwave. Once they got up, they were shocked by what the saw. In both the Rainbow dashs place was just the human version of her.

Sonic quickly ran to her side, held her in his arms, and asked, "Dash, are you ok?"

Rainbow Dash shook her head and said, "Yea, but it wasn't as bad as when I had to catch myself after being on the Dizzitron."

"The Dizzitron?"

Twilight thought for a moment and asked, "Hey Rainbow Dash, do you remember that time when I gave you your first 'Daring Do' book?"

"Of course! I still have it. Why do you asked?"

"I think instead of making a paradox and killing us all, the two of them fused together." Twilight explained to everyone.

"But how is that possible?" Sonic asked.

Tails looked up, thought, and said, "Usually one world can't handle a paradox of two of the same being coming into contact. But because this world is connected to two more, their combine strength of three was able to manage a way to balance the paradox."

Sonic helped the new Rainbow Dash up and asked her, "But how will you live? You can't constantly travel back and forth between world."

Rainbow smiled and said," Remember what I said? 'where ever you go, I go'"

Sonic smiled and wrapped her in his arms. "I love you so much."

"Me too." As they then kissed, Amy watched on with sad eyes.

/

"So you see..."

Sonic didn't get to finish as Shadow jumped out of bed, started choaking him to the ground, yelled, "I was out for 3 DAYS and you let something like this happen?!"

"Em sewwy," Sonic tried to said as everyone tried to pry Shadow off him.

"Easy, sugarcube!" Applejack yelled pulling Shadow with all her might.

"It's not his fault, Shadow!" Sunset Shimmer yelled as Sonic turned purple.

"I won't stop until your eyes pop out," Shadow said with an evil smile while shaking Sonic.

/

In the hall way, the Freedom Fighters and 3 of the Mane 6 heard the commotion. Rouge smiled and said, "Sounds like Shadow is feeling better."

/

"Shadow, that's enough," Twilight said, but he didn't hear her. "Shadow? ... SHADOW!"

Shadow turned to her for a sec then sighed as released Sonic. Sonic instantly got to the other side of the room and choaked a bit. Everyone sighed in relief as Shadow stood up. Sonic massaged his throat while trying to regain his breath.

"You ok, Sonic?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sonic replied.

Shadow turned away from everyone and asked," So what happens now?"

That got everyones attention.

"What do you mean, Shadow?" Fluttershy asked.

Shadow turned back to them. "The treat here is gone. Mephiles is no more. So where do we go from here? Do we go back to our own world?"

"Mmm I was thinking of going to heading back to Mobius and taking Rainbow dash with me. Make you an honorary Freedom Fighter and take her on adventures," Sonic said. "what about you?

"I'm gonna stay here with Pinkie. I promised Maria I'd protect the human and I will."

"With me by your side

"So I guess you 4 are going to Equestria now," Rarity said sadly.

"What are you talking about?" Sonic smiled.

"We still have one more proformance," Shadow said sitting up with his face full of kiss marks.

/

Both the Rainbooms and Freedom Fighter were back stage while the others were in the audience. The compatition was put on hold after what happened and since the Rainbooms won, they got to preform on last time in front of everyone. While everyone was tuning their instruments, Sunset Shimmer was about to leave them until Sonic called out to her.

"Hey, Sunset Shimmer!" Sonic yelled to her. "Where are you going?"

She turned to everyone and said, "This is your final show isn't"

"Well who says you're not a part of it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know ..." Rainbow Dash stepped in. "Twilight is going to Equstria and I'm going to Mobius. The Rainboom could really use someone to help Fluttershy on back-up vocals."

Sunset Shimmer smiled and picked up a guitar. She then played like an expert on it before acting shyly. "I can also play guitar."

Everyone's mouth was hanging open as the looked at her. Sonic, Shadow and Twilight were all smiling at Rainbow Dash. She was shocked for a few seconds before answering. "We'll see."

Everyone then gave Sunset a group hug.

When they broke a part, Sonic smiled to everyone and said, "Let's go out there and show them all a good time!"

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled.

/

Once the curtain opened, both bands were on a four section stage. Sonic, Shadow and Rarity were on the right stage with a butterfly. Applejack and Fluttershy were on the left with 3 lightning bolts. Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight were in the center with a large phoenix. And Pinkie was at the bottem with Vinyl and Neon in a booth. Both groups were all in the costumes Rarity had made for them.

"You guys ready or what?" Rainbow Dash asked them

"Ready!" they all yelled.

They all turned to Pinkie, who counted down, "1! 2! 3! 4!"

XXXXX

you all know what song they play so I'm just gonna skip it

XXXXX

Once they were done, everyone stood and applaud. Both bands took a bow while they lose their changes. Once everyone was back stage, they were greeted but the ponies and other Freedom Fighters.

"Marvelous work," P Rarity

"That was great, you guys! I didn't know you were so good singing" Rouge said as she gave Shadow a hug.

"Thanks, Rouge?" Shadow said nervously as he could feel Twilight glaring at Rouge. Suddenly Shadow jumped a little. "Hey!"

Shadow looked behind him and saw Rouge grabbed Shadow's butt while having a anime kitty face on. "I was right! Nice and firm."

"Hey!" Twilight yelled before she started chasing Rouge all over the backstage. "I'm the only ones that get to do that!"

Everyone laughed at the scene in front of them. Suddenly they heard someone call out to them. Everyone turned and saw Flash Sentry walk to them. The girls stopped running as they saw Shadow walk up to him.

They stopped a few feet apart and stared at each other for a while. Both band wondered if they were gonna fight again. That is until Shadow put his hand infront of him. Everyone wondered what was Shadow doing. Especially Flash and Twilight.

"We never was properly introduced," Shadow said. "I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hegdehog."

Flash stared at Shadow's hand for a sec then shook it and said, "Flash Sentry."

"Nice to meet you."

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused." Flash said sadly.

Shadow shook his head. "That wasn't you. Beside you were under a spell."

"Thank you for freeing me."

Shadow looked back at his friends. "It's what we do."

Twilight stepped up to Flash and said, "Flash, I'm sorry, but I think we should just be friends."

"I see." Flash was expecting this. He then turned to Shadow. "Take care of her. She's very special."

"I'll see y'all later." With that Flash walked away.

"Hey, Flash!" Twilight called out making him turn to her. "There's someone else who's had her eye on you. You just need to give her another chance!"

Flash walked away again and wondered, "Who was she talking about?"

Sunset then stood next to Twiling and said, "Thanks."

"What are friends for?" Twilight smiled

Shadow then leaned over to Sonic and asked," By the way, how did things go with Amy?"

Sonic looked away and said, "Well..."

/flashback

"HOW COULD YOU!?" Amy yelled chasing Sonic with her hammer.

Amy had asked to talked to Sonic in private. Rainbow Dash wasn't sure if it was a good I idea to leave her boyfriend with a girl that is obsessed with him. But Sonic told her this was something only her had to do. Unfortunately, the second they got to a forest area, she started to chase him.

"Amy, look!" Sonic yelled back while running for his life. "I'm sorry, but I only love you as friend!"

"AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH TOGETHER!" Amy swung her hammer Sonic's head repeatedly.

"I care about you a lot, but I love Rainbow dash!" Sonic quickly ducking under each swing.

Amy suddenly stopped which made Sonic do the same and turn to her.

"So that's it then?" Amy asked sadly with tears coming out her eyes.

Sonic looked ay her sadly before wrapping her in is arms. "I'm sorry, Amy. Truely I am. But I can't help how I feel."

Amy then buried her face in Sonic's shoulder and cried.

"What am I suppose to do without you!?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that you'll find a way," Sonic then held her tighter. "You one of the toughest girls I know."

Sonic and Amy just like that for a while longer. Once Amy had calm down, they headed back.

/

"... and that's about it," Sonic concluded.

"Sounds like it, Amy is starting to grow up," Shadow said.

"Yeah," Sonic said as he turned his head to Amy, who was talking with Rouge and EG Rarity. "I'm happy for her."

"Come on," Shadow said as he started to got through the back of the school.

"Where are we goning?" Sonic asked as they caught the attention of everyone else.

"To finish thing." Shadow smiled as he continued and was followed by everyone/ everypony.

/

 _[Charlie Puth:]_

 _It's been a long day without you, my friend_

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _We've come a long way from where we began_

 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _When I see you again_

 _(Hey)_

 _[Wiz Khalifa:]_

 _Damn, who knew?_

 _All the planes we flew_

 _Good things we've been through_

 _That I'll be standing right here talking to you_

 _'Bout another path_

 _I know we loved to hit the road and laugh_

 _But something told me that it wouldn't last_

 _Had to switch up_

 _Look at things different, see the bigger picture_

 _Those were the days_

 _Hard work forever pays_

 _Now I see you in a better place (see you in a better place)_

 _Uh_

 _How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?_

 _Everything I went through you were standing there by my side_

 _And now you gon' be with me for the last ride_

 _[Charlie Puth:]_

 _It's been a long day without you, my friend_

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (I see you again)_

 _We've come a long way (yeah, we came a long way) from where we began (you know we started)_

 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (let me tell you)_

 _When I see you again_

As they all walked to the statue, Sonic and Shadow couldn't help but look around in the school. Hard to believe that less than a week ago, they was stopping Eggman like always. And now they was a human in another world. Sonic would head back with his now love while Shadow staying with his in her world.

They started to see images of all thats happen here. Coming to this world. Meeting the Rainboom. Forming a band. Competeing in the showcaes. Fighting Mephiles. Singing with the Rainboom.

Once they were in front of the School, they all stopped as Shadow turned around

Shadow smiled to his brother and said, "It's time we settle the score."

Sonic looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"When we first raced on the ARK, you won and during the Black Arms when we race for the Chaos Emerald, I won. I say we're 1 for 1."

Sonic laughed. "Ok. We race around the city and the portals will be our goals"

'You once told me you lived you're life as free as the wind. And I guess thats how we became brothers. Cause somehow you knew, once I'd let go ... I would too.' Shadow thought as he and Sonic walked to Silver holing the Chaos Emeralds.

As everyony got things set us for the race, Shadow had flashback of how he and Sonic's friendship grow.

 _(Aah oh, aah oh_

 _Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_

 _Yeah_

First meeting on the street after Shadow stole a Chaos Emerald. Fighting on prison Island. Racing on the ARK. Teaming up against Bio Lizard. Meeting again in the jungle after forming team dark. Working together against Metal Sonic. Fight against the Black Arms. Racing on the ARK again. Fighting Black Doom. Meeting again in the future. Fighting with Silver against Solaris. Gaining the divine form. Defeating Mephiles And Finally, becoming brothers.

Shadow and Sonic got in dashing positions with 2 portals behind them and both groups on the side.

"Ready!" Twilight yelled as Shadow dug his feet in the ground.

"Set!" Rainbow Dash yelled as Sonic bent his body lower.

"GO" Everyone yelled as the Pinkies fire their party cannons

With that, they were off with a black and blue blur and a large sonic boom behind them.

 _[Wiz Khalifa:]_

 _First you both go out your way_

 _And the vibe is feeling strong_

 _And what's small turn to a friendship_

 _A friendship turn to a bond_

 _And that bond will never be broken_

 _The love will never get lost (and the love will never get lost)_

 _And when brotherhood come first_

 _Then the line will never be crossed_

 _Established it on our own_

 _When that line had to be drawn_

 _And that line is what we reach_

 _So remember me when I'm gone (remember me when I'm gone)_

The two of them ran thought the city jumping and sliding pass anything that got in the way. Trucks, cars, people, venders. It didn't matter. All that did, was the two of them enjoying their compation.

Shadow looked to his side where Sonic is, who looked back with a smirk and thought, 'No matter where we go. Wether it's side-by-side or on the other side of the universe, we'll be there for each other..." They both turned forwad and sped up. '... and we'll always be brothers'

 _How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?_

 _Everything I went through you were standing there by my side_

 _And now you gon' be with me for the last ride_

 _[Charlie Puth:]_

 _So let the light guide your way, yeah_

 _Hold every memory as you go_

 _And every road you take, will always lead you home, home_

" I sure wish y'all could stay longer," Eg Applejack said.

"Me, too, but I have responsibities in Equestria that I have to get back to," Twilight said while Pinkie was playing with the portal and the ponies went ahead into it. "It's citizans need me."

"Same for us," Tails said. "Someone has to make sure Eggman stays in check."

"If you ever need our help...," Knuckles said. "... we're only one portal away."

"If you ever need my awesome guitar skill, you know where to look." Rainboow Dash said playing an air guitar.

"The same goes for me," Twilight said. "Now I can go though the portal whenver I need to. This isn't goodbye. It's just goodbye till next time."

"Time for us to go," Rouge said. "You take care of Shadow."

"I will." Pinkie said.

"Here they come!" Sunset Shimmer yelled as Sonic and Shadow grew closer.

"You guys ready?" Twilight asked.

"Ready," Spike, Rainbow Dash, and the Freedom fighters said as they walked though and waiting for Sonic and Shadow on the other side.

Not too far, Sonic and Shadow a could see the portals head. The two turned to each other and smirk. Without saying anything, the gave eachother one last fist bump before going there seperate ways. Sonic ran into a potal while Shadow ran passed it.

Once Sonic had gone through, Shadow stopped and looked back at the portal to Mobius. He smiled as Pinkie hugged hi, from behind.

 _It's been a long day without you, my friend_

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _We've come a long way from where we began_

 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _When I see you again_

/

The next day.

Sunset Shimmer was currently writing in her old journal on stage while the Rainbooms were tuning their stuff and Shadow was working on a device.

"Dear, Princess Twilight. Missing you already, hope you and the others will be back soon. Thing are definitely looking up for me her at Canterlot High, But I know I still have a lot to learn about friendship. Hope you don't mind if I write to you for advice when I need it. Your friend, Sunset Shimmer. PS: Pinkie and Shadow are doing well and says hi. "

"Hey you ready or what?" Shadow yelled with the Rainbooms looking at her.

"Ready!" She yelled as she grabbed her guitar and joined them.

"By the way, Shadow, what have you been working on?" Applejack asked.

Shadow smirked evilly and said," Oh you wanna see?"

The way Shadow said that made everyone uneasy, exept Pinkie.

"Um ... yes?" Fluttershy said.

Shadow red pressed on it and waited. Soon they heard something. They looked up and saw a predator drone flying towards them. It was painted skyblue with Shadow's symbol on the tail of it.

"Say hello to the P.B." Shadow yelled.

"Hello!" Pinkie yelled at the small plane.

"What does P.B. stand for?" Sunset asked but heard nothing. "Shadow?"

Everyone turned and saw Shadow was gone. In his place was a small piece of paper. Rarity picked it up and read, "Party Bomber?"

"PARTY BOMBER?!" Everyone yelled scared exept for Pinkie who yelled excitedly.

The plane opened up at the bottom and dropped a bomb toward them. Everyone ran around like crazy, but ran into eachother. Once the bomb hit infront them, there was and explosion. Canfetti, streamer, balloons, and decorations flew everywhere and somehow made the whole area look like a party was about to be thrown. While everyone was trying to recover over what just happened, Shadow stood on the side holding a candycane in his hand like a cigar.

"Looks like it works," Shadow smiled putting the candy in his mouth.

Suddenly Pinkie tackled him to the ground and yelled, "I love you so much right now!"

Shadow laughed a little. "Love you too, Pinkie Pie."

XXXXX

Fin

XXXXX

Well that's it. No more alternates and we can get to the sequel. I know a lot of y'all are looking forward to it so am I. Just so you all know, college has started for me so my updates might not be on time, but I will try to get in once a week. See you all in 'sonic and Shadow in Equestria'!


	20. an BACK!

I'm back!

I'm sorry I've been gone for so long. I've been away with college and work. endless hours of hard work, but now college is over! I still have work but i won't be as busy. Now I can finally get back or on all my projects. I'm even been working on a little side project in what little free time I had and will upload it soon.

AAAAHHHHH! ITS GOOD TO BE BACK FINALLY!


End file.
